A Fading Kitten
by Rozen91
Summary: Di manor yang dilapisi oleh kebahagiaan. Tawa yang terpantul di dinding-dindingnya. Rambut ikal berwarna coklat yang bergoyang ditiup angin. Suara Orphe dan Atropa. Seorang pria yang berbalik ke belakang, lalu membungkuk untuk menggendongnya. Papa memandangnya hangat dan penuh kasih sayang, mencium keningnya.
1. prologue

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian."

Suara parau yang sangat menyayat hati memecah keheningan di kamar redup yang hanya diterangi oleh sinar bulan. Remaja laki-laki itu menyandarkan kening di telapak tangannya dan terisak. Sesenggukan mencoba mengumpulkan kembali ketenangannya.

"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain dirimu."

Berjam-jam berlutut di lantai, menunggu dan berdoa. Sembari menggenggam lembut kedua tangan rapuh itu di tangannya yang gemetar. Kelelahan maupun sakit yang ia derita tidak sepadan dengan apa yang sudah dialami oleh wanita yang terbaring di atas ranjang pesakitan itu. Remaja berambut coklat berombak itu kembali meneteskan air mata. Sungguh gejolak perasaan di dalam hatinya tidak tertahankan.

"Aku harus kemana kalau bukan hanya bersamamu?"

Ia lalu menarik lengannya, menutupi kedua mata yang basah dengan lengan itu tatkala ia menyerah kepada perasaannya dan menangis selayaknya anak kecil.

Malam itu adalah waktu yang diselimuti oleh kesunyian.

Orang-orang terlelap ke dalam mimpi.

Ketika angin berhembus dan membawa lolongan kesedihan, siapakah yang akan mendengarnya?

Di rumah kayu sederhana yang dikelilingi pemandangan alami pegunungan, seharusnya menjadi tempat terbaik untuk menyembuhkan diri. Namun, kabar yang datang dari jauh telah membuat keadaan semakin kacau.

Remaja itu masih merasa seperti anak-anak.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat.

Orang-orang yang dulu bisa ia andalkan telah pergi lebih dulu. Meninggalkannya duluan.

Ia lantas menangis tersedu-sedu.

" _Mother..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A fadin**_ _ **g kitten**_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **PROLOGUE**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lihat di wajah yang tersembunyi di balik bayangan itu. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu murka untuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Lalu suara tak senang wanita yang lain itu terdengar hingga membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu! Kau dengar itu!"

Seseorang yang dulu ia hormati kini melihat sosoknya saja sudah membuatnya muak. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia merasakan kebencian yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal keji seperti ini. Ia seolah melupakan segala kesopanan dan tata krama yang sejak dulu ditanamkan pada anak-anak sepertinya.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa bahagia kalau dia sampai meninggal! Aku benar-benar akan menghancurkanmu!"

Dia tidak main-main dengan ancamannya.

"Ini semua adalah kesalahanmu!"

Tuduhan itu juga sepenuhnya dilakukan dengan kesadaran. Bukan salah orang lain, kecuali orang itu saja.

"Aku mohon padamu! Apakah kau juga akan merenggutnya dariku!?"

Setelah semuanya, tinggal satu yang tersisa. Apakah orang itu hendak merebutnya juga?

Kejam.

Sangat kejam.

"Apa salahku padamu!? Jawab aku!"

Maka seraya menghentakkan kedua tangannya, dengan air mata mengalir deras,

ia bertanya.

 **xxxx**

Mereka dulu adalah orang-orang yang tersenyum dan tertawa dengan riang. Di sore hari ketika mereka semua berkumpul dan kesenangan itu datang begitu saja.

Akan tetapi, kebahagiaan di masa lalu itu tidak bisa lagi kembalikan.

Entah dimana remaja itu akan mencarinya.

Ia mengemas beberapa barang yang dibutuhkan saja, merangkul ranselnya dan pergi jauh. Setelah meninggalkan janji dan sekuntum bunga lily segar pada sosok sang ibu yang belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar.

Di pagi-pagi buta itu, Elliot pergi dan tak pernah kembali.

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **London: Granger's house. 03.00 p.m**

* * *

"Sepupu? Hari ini?" Hermione menaruh secangkir teh di atas meja dan duduk di samping ayahnya. Ibunya mengangguk.

"Anak laki-laki sepupu jauhku yang tinggal di Swedia," kata Jane Granger, "Sepupuku bilang...dia agak eksentrik. Dia melakukan hal-hal yang tidak biasa. Dan anak ini bersikeras kalau dia punya sihir. Kupikir dia mungkin sama sepertimu, Hermione."

Ah.

Hermione tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapinya, tapi... rasanya pasti sangat menyedihkan kalau tak ada orang yang memercayai dan memberikan pertolongan padanya.

"Maaf, ya, ini pasti sangat mendadak bagimu. Padahal kau sedang menikmati liburan musim dingin."

"Tidak apa-apa, _mom_. Apa dia akan tinggal bersama kita...atau mungkin bersekolah di Hogwarts...atau tempat lain?"

Ibunya terkesiap. "Oh, benar. Clara tidak memberitahuku apapun kecuali meminta kita untuk menjaganya."

"Kalau begitu, namanya?"

"Elliot Nightingale."

"Anak itu?" timpal ayahnya," Kurasa dulu aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Waktu itu dia masih sangat kecil. Kalau dihitung, sekarang umurnya sekitar 15 tahun, setahun lebih muda darimu, Hermione."

Hermione mengangguk paham. Mungkin cuma dia saja yang belum pernah bertemu 'Elliot' ini.

Ketika itu bel tiba-tiba berbunyi. Hermione berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Ibunya berkata mungkin Elliot sudah tiba. Hermione berpikir bisa jadi tukang pos yang datang.

Kemudian ia membuka pintu. Seseorang berdiri di depannya.

Bukan tukang pos.

Seorang remaja yang lebih muda setahun dari Hermione. Warna rambut yang sama dan warna mata yang sama seperti ibunya. Dengan warna penampilan yang sama itu tidak heran jika Hermione langsung mengenalinya. Dia pasti 'sepupu jauh' yang dibicarakan ibunya tadi. Waktunya benar-benar pas.

Sorot matanya sangat diam dan sendu.

Tanpa segan Hermione membuka pintunya lebar-lebar, tersenyum, "Selamat datang, Elliot."

Hermione menoleh ke belakang, memanggil ayah dan ibunya. "Mom, Dad, sudah sampai!"

Ketika menoleh ia mengharapkan pemilik wajah muram itu masih berdiri di sana, memegang tali ranselnya sambil menundukkan kepala, namun yang ia lihat justru sangat mengejutkan.

Remaja itu berjongkok dan menangis sambil menyembunyikanwajah di lipatan lengan di atas lututnya.

Pemandangan itu sungguh membuat hati Hermione terenyuh. Lantas kedua mata Hermione berkaca-kaca ketika ia berlutut dan memeluk remaja itu.

Kesan pertama Hermione pada remaja itu adalah... bahwa Elliot Nightingale anak yang sangat malang.

 **_end of prologue_**

Can you guess what kind of story this one will be?

:D


	2. a shy kitten

_Tersebutlah di zaman dahulu kala terdapat keluarga kucing yang bahagia. Jumlah mereka seperti ini:_

 _1 + 1 = 3_

 _Tapi, 5/2 = 2 dan 3_

 _Lalu, 3 yang itu bertambah 2_

 _Lambat-lambat terjadi -2._

 _1 dari 3 yang pertama sama sekali tidak berarti._

 _Kisah keluarga kucing yang bahagia ternyata berakhir dengan tragedi._

 _Elliot akan menuliskannya dengan hati-hati._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A fading kitten**_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **a shy kitten**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxxx**

Kalau menurut pendapat Hermione, Elliot itu seperti Crookshanks saat pertama kali tinggal di rumahnya. Ia bersembunyi di bawah lemari sepatu dan tidak mau keluar. Ibu bilang biarkan saja dulu sampai dia bisa membiasakan diri. Benar saja. Beberapa hari kemudian, Crookshanks keluar dari bawah lemari dan mulai menjelejahi isi rumah. Setelah itu, ia mulai beradaptasi dan merasa nyaman.

Hermione harap Elliot juga begitu.

Sepertinya, karena dia merasa malu karena tiba-tiba saja menangis di depan pintu rumah keluarga Granger, dia langsung mengurung diri di kamar yang telah dipersiapkan untuknya. Katanya dia ingin beres-beres sendirian dan tak perlu dibantu. Ayah tak sengaja tertawa dan ibu memukul lengannya dengan main-main. Hermione saling lirik dengan ayahnya, mungkin cuma mereka berdua yang menganggap sikap Elliot itu sangat lucu.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang ibunya katakan pada Elliot, namun remaja itu akhirnya mau keluar. Dan Hermione dan ayahnya dilarang menyebut-nyebut masalah tadi sore itu dan harus bersikap seolah kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Ayahnya menyenggolnya sambil berbisik, "Crookshanks no. 2."

"Bukan ayah," balas Hermione, "dia itu seperti anak Crookshanks."

Mereka tertawa.

 **xxxx**

"Kau mau kemana?"

Hermione baru saja hendak menaruh topi musim panasnya di kepala saat suara itu terdengar dari belakang. Ia menoleh, melihat Elliot berdiri di anak tangga. Oh, akhirnya dia mau keluar kamar. Hermione tersenyum lebar. "Ke halaman, rumput-rumput liar sudah terlalu tinggi. Harus dicabut sebelum membuat halaman makin terlihat tidak rapi."

"Boleh kubantu?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Ayo." Hermione senang sekali. Dibalik sikapnya yang muram dan agak pemalu itu, ternyata Elliot anak yang suka membantu. Ia mengambilkan sarung tangan cadangan dan memberikannya pada Elliot yang tidak berbicara apapun. Bahkan ketika Hermione menunjukkan area untuknya, Elliot hanya mengangguk dan berjalan pergi. Anak yang sangat penurut.

Namun, ia berhenti. Berbalik dengan kening mengerut ke bawah. "Hei," panggilnya, Hermione menoleh. Elliot berkata, "dengar, ya. Walaupun aku menangis kemarin, aku bukan anak cengeng."

Hermione tersenyum. "Iya, iya. Tidak ada yang berpikir begitu, kok."

"Hm. Terima kasih." Elliot berbalik dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya menahan tawa kecil di punggung tangannya.

 **xxxx**

3 hari kemudian, Hermione baru menyadari bahwa ia melupakan hal yang penting. Mungkin sejak kejadian saat pertama kali ia datang, Elliot telah memberi kesan bahwa hatinya serapuh kaca hingga keluarga Granger agak berhati-hati jika berbicara padanya. Ia lupa tujuan Elliot dikirim ibunya ke London.

Status penyihirnya.

"Ini suratku," katanya saat Hermione ke kamarnya dan mulai berbicara tentang sihir. Elliot langsung mengelurkan suratnya tanpa ditanya. Jujur saja, Hermione merasa agak aneh.

"Wah, benar. Ini dari Hogwarts. Selamat, Elliot! Dengan ini kita bisa bertemu setiap hari. Oh, kuharap kau masuk ke asrama Gryffindor."

Elliot hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Hermione hendak membuka amplop surat itu, namun keburu direbut Elliot yang langsung menyembunyikannya ke dalam tas. "Jangan dibaca," katanya, "isisnya memalukan."

' _Memalukan'?_

"Ayolah, jangan pelit begitu. Biarkan kulihat?" pinta Hermione.

"Dengar," Elliot tidak menatapnya. Remaja itu menekuk dalam alisnya dengan ekspresi keras kepala, "kau tidak akan mengerti."

Hermione merapatkan bibirnya. Dia paling tidak suka jika dijawab begitu. "Well, kau tahu, aku sekolah di Hogwarts sejak 5 tahun yang lalu dan aku juga sudah pernah menerima surat yang sama. Kalau kau mau mengatakan apa yang kau pikir memalukan dari isi surat itu, aku pasti mengerti tanpa perlu kau jelaskan dua kali. Aku pintar, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Ugh. Arogan sekali. Tetapi, Elliot tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun, ia justru membuang wajah, berbalik dan turun ke lantai 1. Meninggalkan Hermione yang masih mengangkat alis, tak mengerti dengan sikap Elliot yang dianggapnya terlalu berlebihan. Itu, 'kan, hanya surat?

 _Apanya yang memalukan? Semua murid, 'kan, dikirimi surat yang sama?_ pikir Hermione, _pasti ini yang dimaksud ibu dengan menyebut Elliot 'eksentrik'._ _Atau mungkin ada informasi tambahan karena Elliot baru menerima suratnya saat berumur 15 tahun? Aneh juga, memangnya bisa menerima surat setelah lewat 4 tahun?_

Suara kaki dari arah tangga menyadarkan Hermione. Sosok Elliot muncul dari arah pintu.

Oh, apa dia lupa sesuatu? Tetapi, dengan wajah judes remaja itu berkata, "Apa kau masih membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Huh? Tidak."

"Baiklah, kau harus keluar. Aku mau mengunci kamarku."

Pembuluh darah Hermione seolah akan pecah di kepala saat mendengarnya. Tetapi, tenang saja. Hermione pasti akan terbiasa dengan sikap Elliot yang sangat membuat darah naik ke ubun-ubun seperti ini. Hermione tahu bahwa pada dasarnya Elliot itu anak baik, kalau bukan karena hal itu, Hermione pasti sudah menggampar Elliot ke laut sejak tadi.

"Iya, iya, aku keluar," kata Hermione seraya bangkit dari kursi Elliot dan berjalan keluar pintu. Elliot langsung menguncinya, kemudian memanjat turun dari tangga lurus hingga ke pintu ruang tamu. Hermione mengangkat alis, mendekat.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke taman kota," jawab Elliot, mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Kau tahu taman kota ada dimana?"

"Aku melihatnya waktu pertama kali ke sini."

"Apa perlu kuantar? Kau yakin tidak akan tersesat?"

Elliot berdiri, menghadap Hermione dengan wajah kesal. Remaja itu berteriak, "Aku bukan anak kecil!" Lalu ia keluar dengan membanting pintu.

Hermione tertegun, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Oops."

 **xxxx**

Sore tadi, saat Elliot pulang dari taman kota (yang sebenarnya ia tersesat diantar pulang dengan mobil di tengah jalan oleh pasangan Granger yang baru pulang kerja yang tak sengaja menemukannya berjalan menuju arah yang salah), Hermione tengah menghitung hari murid-murid Hogwarts akan kembali bersekolah. Waktunya cukup dekat, tinggal 4 hari lagi untuk mempersiapkan Elliot tentang pengetahuan kehidupan Hogwarts.

Hermione cukup bersemangat. Mood Elliot pasti akan cerah jika melihat Diagon Alley nanti.

"Kau belum punya peralatan sekolah untuk di Hogwarts nanti, 'kan?" tanya Hermione saat mereka berdua berada di dapur, membersihkan setelah makan malam; Hermione mencuci dan Elliot mengelap piring. Elliot menggeleng. "Well, kita harus mempersiapkannya sebelum masuk sekolah."

"Aku punya uang saku, khusus untuk membeli keperluan sekolah," ucap Elliot, menunujukkan niat bahwa ia tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga Granger dengan kebutuhannya. Hermione mengangguk paham, berarti ia tidak perlu mengadakan rapat keluarga tengah malam saat Elliot tidur nanti. "Baiklah, kita akan menukarnya di Gringgots sebelum membelanjakannya. Memangnya berapa banyak uang yang kau punya?"

"2 juta paun."

"Sorry?"

"Aku bilang 2 juta paun."

PRAANG!

Elliot berjengit, "Hey, apa yang—"

Dua tangan yang dibalut sarung tangan karet berwarna kuning dan penuh busan sabun melesat meremas bahu Elliot. Hermione menatapnya dengan mata membelalak lebar.

"2 JUTA PAUN!?"

Jumlah uang yang tak sedikit itu membuat Hermione kelabakan. Ia menyeret paksa Elliot ke hadapan kedua orangtuanya yang tengah menonton TV dan melaporkan bahwa seorang remaja berumur 15 tahun telah terbang jauh dari Norwegia ke London dengan membawa uang 2 juta paun ("2 JUTA PAUN!" tekan Hermione). Apalagi yang lebih gila daripada ini? Hermione yakin hanya anak pengusaha tambang minyak yang bisa menyempilkan uang 2 juta paun di sakunya tanpa ketahuan siapapun.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Elliot dengan wajah ingin lari, "kalau uangnya tidak cukup, aku akan ambil lagi sejuta dari bank."

se...juta...lagi?

LAGI?

Hermione pingsan.

Setelah sadar, ia baru diberi tahu kalau aunt Clara, ibu Elliot, beberapa bulan yang lalu baru saja menikahi seorang kolongmerat pemilik tambang minyak. Dan ayah baru itu membekali Elliot dengan uang 3 juta paun untuk perjalanan dan keperluan 'kecil'-nya. Mungkin karena masalah uang ini dia selalu mengunci kamarnya. Dia boleh minta lagi kalau masih kurang, tambah Elliot dari arah pintu. Hermione menatapnya datar, otaknya sibuk mengkalkulasi uang saku sebulan dan setahun untuk anak pemilik tambang.

Yup.

Pingsan part 2.

Setelah kehebohan yang terlalu dibesar-besarkan Hermione itu reda, mereka baru tahu kalau yang Elliot maksud itu bukan 2 juta paun, melainkan 200 ribu paun. Salah hitung, katanya. Tapi, Hermione tahu kalau dia hanya mau balas dendam.

Ah, dasar.

 **_bersambung_**


	3. that wand

_**PRAY FOR GHOUTA**_

 _Pray..._

 _for the children._

 _for the parents._

 _for the fighters._

 _for all of the civilian._

 _for all our brothers and sisters who suffers around the world._

 _May Allah the Almighty grants you all strong hearts, bravery to stay in the truth, to stay in deen, and Jannah._

 _I wish I can do something, but with my power I can only do this little thing, I can only pray and spread awareness. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

* * *

.

.

* * *

" _Hey, hey, kakak yang di jendela! Lihat ke sini!"_

 _Seorang anak kecil memanjat pagar dan melambaikan selembar kertas padanya._

 _Jelas bukan kurir yang biasanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A fading kitten**_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 _ **that wand**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxxx**

"Elliot, kami tidak bisa menemanimu ke Diagon Alley. Tapi, Hermione lebih tahu tentang seluk-beluknya. Dia akan jadi pemandu yang lebih baik daripada kami berdua."

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih." Elliot mengulas senyum kecil, "paman, bibi."

Hermione menepuk kedua tangannya, tersenyum lebar. "Bukankah ini hebat, Elliot! Kita bisa jalan-jalan!" Lalu ia teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya, aku juga harus membeli perkamen baru."

Semangat Hermione nampaknya menular pada Elliot. Remaja itu tak berhenti tersenyum dengan ekspresi kagum saat Hermione mulai bercerita tentang toko-toko yang ada di Diagon Alley.

Atau mungkinkah senyum itu ada karena sesuatu yang lain?

Tiba-tiba saja Elliot bangkit dan tanpa kata-kata langsung berjalan cepat ke arah tangga, menghilang di balik dinding saat langkah kakinya terdengar menginjak anak tangga.

"Elliot?" panggil Hermione.

"Toilet! Aku kebelet!"

Oh.

"Hahaha!"

Keluarga Granger tertawa lepas di malam itu. Walaupun Elliot tidak berada di tengah-tengah mereka untuk tawa yang sama, ia mungkin juga sebenarnya merasa senang walaupun tidak ia tunjukkan di mukanya. Entahlah. Mungkin saja begitu.

Waktu itu ia merenung di jendela kamarnya. Menatap rembulan yang menggantung di langit kelam. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Elliot?

Semoga pertanyaan itu terjawab suatu hari nanti.

 **xxxx**

Seharusnya siang hari bersalju di bulan Desember itu menjadi perjalanan menggembirakan untuk Elliot yang hendak membeli kebutuhan sekolahnya. Namun, sial, om-om aneh menyodorkan sehelai pamflet di mukanya dan bercerocos panjang tentang isi pamflet itu. Elliot sudah mencoba untuk menolak dengan baik-baik (maksudnya, dengan judes), tapi paman bersuara sumbang di depannya ini tampaknya sudah tersumbat telinganya hingga tak mendengar kejengkelan di nada suara Elliot.

"Aku tidak tertarik!" Alhasil, Elliiot hilang kesabaran. Ia berseru marah saat orang berjubah itu terus-menerus menawarinya untuk mengikuti organisasi sukarela yang diberi nama 'Pelahap Maut'. Elliot memegang erat tas selempangnya dan berlari pergi, meninggalkan sang sales yang menatap sosoknya dengan penuh kekecewaan.

"Elliot!" panggil Hermione yang baru saja lolos dari kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang di jalan, "Kau darimana saja? Tahu-tahu kau menghilang."

Elliot menggerutu. "Ada orang gila menarik tanganku tadi. Dia memaksaku masuk ke dalam organisasinya."

"Organisasi?"

"Pelahap Maut."

Hermione menatapnya lucu. "Kau bisa ikut kalau kau mau. Mereka tidak berbahaya, kok. Walaupun namanya agak aneh, sebenarnya mereka organisasi amal."

"Kau anggota, ya?" tanya Elliot, mengangkat satu alisnya. Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku kenal seseorang yang sudah jadi anggota selama bertahun-tahun di organisasai itu. Tapi, aku tidak merasa cocok jika harus masuk ke sana. Pelahap Maut itu organisasi untuk orang-orang elit saja. Dan menurutku mereka juga sombong."

"Tapi, tadi..."

"Well," Hermione mengedikkan bahu, "mungkin mereka butuh anggota dengan status ekonomi menengah ke atas untuk menyatakan bahwa mereka organisasi yang sama seperti yang lain. Bukan hanya untuk orang-orang elit." Sorot matanya berubah jenaka, "Atau mungkin mereka mendengar kabar bahwa ada seseorang dengan 25000 keping galeon di akun banknya." Elliot menatapnya risih. Hermione buru-buru menambahkan, "Well, tetap saja, aku tidak percaya mereka."

"Biarpun mereka badan amal?"

"Yup. Biarpun mereka badan amal," tegas Hermione. "Elliot, orang-orang elit yang kumaksud itu adalah penyihir darah-murni. Sejak dulu, mereka sudah dikenal dengan kearoganan mereka dalam masalah darah."

Elliot menatapnya. "Aku tahu."

Hermione tertegun. Rasanya ada banyak hal yang ingin disampaikan Elliot lewat tatapan matannya itu. Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaan Hermione saja. "Tahu darimana?"

Elliot diam sejenak. "Orang yang menawariku tadi... dia terus-terusan menyombongkan darah murni ini, darah murni itu... padahal aku tidak tanya."

Hermione terkikik geli. Elliot semula menundukkan kepala. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan ikut tersenyum bersama Hermione.

 **xxxx**

"Buku-bukunya mungkin banyak yang baru, tapi lebih baik beli yang murah saja biarpun bekas. Ingat, Elliot. Meskipun punya banyak uang, kau tidak boleh boros—" Hermione diam saat menyadari orang di sampingnya ternyata memiliki kesibukan lain. "Baik, ternyata kau tidak mendengarkanku. Buang-buang tenaga saja aku ini."

Elliot lantas merasa bersalah. "Maaf. Aku sedang mencari seseorang. Kupikir dia akan lewat sini."

Oh. Hermione lupa. Itu juga salah stau alasan kenapa mereka sampai terpisah tadi. "Kukira kau belum pernah ke Diagon Alley."

"Belum pernah," jawabnya pendek, "aku mendengarnya dari seseorang. Orang yang kucari itu selalu lewat sini, katanya." Jawaban yang tidak jelas. Elliot nampaknya tidak punya niat untuk mengatakan rinciannya pada Hermione.

"Kau yakin dia tidak bohong?"

"Tidak mungkin. Aku memberinya upah. Dia harus jujur."

Hermione menepuk jidat. "Aku yakin 100 persen dia menipumu."

Wajah Elliot berubah kesal. "Mustahil. Kakakku bilang kalau seseorang menerima upah dia harus melakukan pekerjaannya dengan benar agar upah itu setimpal dengan usahanya!"

Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Oh, betapa polosnya sepupunya ini.

"Aku setuju dengan kakakmu. Tapi, kau harus tahu, tidak semua orang akan memegang prinsip seperti itu. Penipu atau pencuri, misalnya," jelas Hermione. "Mereka hanya ingin uangmu."

Elliot mengernyitkan alis. "Tapi, kata kakakku..."

Hermione menatapnya kasihan. "Kakakmu tidak salah. Dia benar. Ah, rasanya aku ingin bertemu dengan kakakmu, dia pasti orang hebat...kenapa?" tanya Hermione cemas saat Elliot menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih. "Elliot?"

Remaja itu kemudian menurunkan pandangannya, kini menatap sepatunya. "Bagus sekali kalau kau bisa bertemu mereka."

Mungkin Hermione sudah membahas topik yang salah. Semenjak pembicaraan itu berakhir, sangat sulit untuk membuat Elliot kembali bersemangat. Ia menjadi sangat murung dan lebih sering menatap ke bawah. Bahkan saat Hermione mencoba mengungkit tentang orang dicarinya, Elliot justru berkata bahwa Hermione benar, mungkin dia memang sudah ditipu. Elliot benar-benar hilang semangat. Hermione jadi merasa bersalah.

Toko Ollivanders tertangkap mata saat mereka berbelok. Gadis itu lantas menarik tangan Elliot, "Kau belum punya tongkat sihir, 'kan? Ayo, beli sekarang!" Hermione tahu betul apa yang paling menyenangkan dari berbelanja untuk keperluan anak baru, yaitu Tongkat Sihir. Benar saja. Air muka Elliot langsung cerah, tampak takjub saat melihat toko itu dari dekat.

"Ayo, masuk."

Elliot hampir mengangguk, namun kakinya malah berhenti melangkah duluan. "Bagaimana aku bisa memilih tongkat sihirku?"

Hermione berbalik ke arahnya, berdiri di anak tangga dengan wajah melembut. "Bukan kau yang memilihnya. Tongkat sihir itu yang akan memilihmu."

Raut wajah Elliot tampak gugup.

"Jangan cemas," kata Hermione cepat, "Mr. Olliver, pemilik toko ini, akan membantumu."

"Ehm, sungguh?" Biarpun bertanya begitu, Elliot masih terlihat ragu. "...bagaimana kalau lain kali saja kita datang lagi?"

Hermione menatapnya heran. "Kau bicara apa, Elliot? Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Tapi..."

"Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, Elliot. Ayolah," desak Hermione. Dia memang bukan orang yang suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan. Ugh.

Dengan setengah hati, Elliot mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi tunggu."

"Oh, apa lagi sekarang?" gumam Hermione. Elliot meliriknya sebal, jelas sekali mendengarnya. Remaja itu merogoh tasnya, mengambil kaleng permen, membuka penutupnya dan menumpahkan satu ke tangannya.

"Kau suka permen?" tanya Hermione, tersenyum. Entah kenapa sikapnya terkesan seolah ia tengah berbicara pada anak kecil—dan ingatkan dia untuk mengajak Elliot nanti ke Honeydukes. Elliot diam untuk beberapa saat, menyibukkan diri dengan tasnya, kemudian menjawab, "Aku harus makan permen supaya tenang."

"Oh...," ucap Hermione. Menonton Elliot menelan sebuah permen berbentuk bola kecil berwarna salju. Sebenarnya, Hermione rasa ukurannya terlalu kecil untuk bisa dinikmati di dalam mulut, malah terlihat seperti obat.

"Kau tidak mengunyahnya dulu? Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Elliot menggerutu. Ia nampak seperti ingin memutar bola matanya, namun menahan diri. "Sudahlah. Ayo, masuk," katanya, berjalan melewati Hermione.

 **xxx**

Hermione tidak mengerti kenapa Elliot terlihat sangat gelisah. Ia bahkan hampir meloncat ke langit-langit saat Mr. Olliver menghampiri mereka. Situasi makin membingungkan saat remaja itu diajak berbicara oleh Mr. Olliver dengan 'hello, ada yang bisa kubantu, anak muda?', ia malah bersembunyi di belakang Hermione dan mendorong-dorong gadis itu untuk menjadi juru bicaranya.

"Oh, ada apa?" tanya Mr. Olliver yang sepertinya juga merasa bingung dengan tingkah Elliot.

Hermione memaksakan senyum, "Maaf, Tuan. Sepupuku ini agak pemalu." Elliot mengomel pelan dan Hermione menyikutnya tanpa kehilangan senyum. "Sepupuku, Elliot, akan mulai bersekolah di Hogwarts. Dia butuh tongkat sihir."

"Oh?" Mr. Olliver melihatnya dengan mata melebar terkejut seraya mencoba mencuri pandang terhadap sosok Elliot yang masih bersembunyi di punggung sepupunya. "Dia...cukup besar untuk anak berumur 11 tahun? Oh! Tongkat sihirnya hilang?"

"Uh...well—"

"Ya, tongkat sihirku hilang," ucap Elliot tiba-tiba, entah dapat keberanian darimana hingga ia bisa melangkah keluar dan berdiri di depan Mr. Olliver. Hermione menatapnya tak percaya. Apa Elliot baru saja berbohong?

Ah.

Tentu saja. Karena Elliot pemalu, mana mau dia dibilang baru masuk sekolah saat berumur 15 tahun. Hermione buru-buru merubah ekspresinya saat Mr. Olliver meliriknya.

"Benar. Tongkatnya hilang," kata Hermione, mengerling pada Elliot yang terus menatap ke depan.

"Begitu?" ucap Mr. Olliver. Sepertinya dia masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia urungkan dengan menghela nafas seraya membuka laci di sampingnya. " _Anak ini_ tidak mau diam sejak kau datang." Ia memperlihatkan sebilah tongkat sihir lurus berwarna hitam, berukuran 11" di tangannya pada Elliot.

Elliot memandangnya takjub. Hampir tak percaya. "Apa...apa dia me-memilih...ku?"

Mr. Olliver tersenyum. "Sepertinya begitu. Coba kau pegang."

Lalu tongkat sihir itu ditaruh di kedua telapak tangannya.

Entah kenapa, air mata Elliot serasa hampir tumpah karenanya.

 **_bersambung_**

 _ **#SaveSyria**_

 _ **#After Allepo, now Ghouta is crying**_


	4. Paws at Hogwarts Express

" _Aku menyayangimu. Semuanya menyayangimu."_ _Hermione mendekapnya_ _erat sembari_ _m_ _enengadahkan wajah ke langit demi menahan air mata yang tergenang._

" _Aku juga," jawab Elliot, meliriknya dengan cemas, "aku juga," ulangnya._

 _Waktu itu, Elliot bisa melihat sinar matahari terpantul di cairan bening yang mengalir di pipinya._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A fading kitten**_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **Paws at Hogwarts Express**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah apa yang terjadi. Hermione dan Mr. Olliver cukup terkejut saat melihat raut wajah remaja itu tampak seperti ingin menangis. Mungkin dia terharu saking bahagianya. Mr. Olliver juga kaget karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang anak menerima tongkat sihirnya sampai ingin menangis, bukannya jingkrak-jingkrak senang seperti anak-anak yang ia lihat waktu tahun ajaran baru kemarin.

"Kau tahu, nak," kata Mr. Olliver, menaruh tanganya di pundak Elliot dengan lembut, "tongkat sihir ini terbuat dari batang pohon Hawthorn dengan inti rambut veela." Ia diam sejenak, memandang lama tongkat di tangan Elliot. "Apa kau sedang merasa bimbang?"

Elliot lantas menahan nafas. Mr. Olliver melirik. "Mungkin tidak seharusnya aku mencampuri urusanmu, tapi saranku, jika kau tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, ikuti saja kata hatimu." Ia tersenyum, "Kebaikan selalu berasal dari hati."

Hermione sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana Mr. Olliver bisa mengetahuinya padahal baru bertemu Elliot hari ini. Apa dari tongkat sihirnya? Mr. Olliver memang hebat!

Elliot mengangguk, tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Hermione sendiri mau tak mau ikut tersenyum, rasanya senang melihat Elliot yang agak terbuka pada orang lain seperti itu.

Mr. Olliver tak sengaja melirik keluar jendela. Mungkin dia merasakan tatapan seseorang yang terus terarah pada mereka beriga sejak tadi. Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi saat melihat siapa orangnya—yang saat itu juga berpaling dan berlalu.

"Apa ini kebetulan. Ini akan membuat semua orang penasaran," gumamnya sembari memasang pose berpikir.

"Maaf, Mr. Olliver," kata Hermione yang tak sengaja mendengarnya, "apa yang membuat anda penasaran?"

Mr. Olliver mengulum senyum. "Tongkat sihir itu," menunjuk tongkat Elliot, "kayunya berasal dari pohon yang sama dengan kayu orang tadi. Bisa dibilang tongkat sihir ini bersaudara dengan tongkat sihirnya."

"Hm? Siapa?" Hermione mengedarkan pandangan, mencoba lihat orang yang dimaksud. Mr. Olliver pun menyebutkan namanya, sontak membuat Hermione nyaris tertawa, sungguh tak bisa memercayai apa yang baru ia dengar. "Benarkah?"

"Tidak salah lagi," jawab Mr. Olliver mantap. Hermione tak mampu menahan diri untuk tersenyum.

Akan tetapi, nampaknya Elliot tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka karena remaja itu terlihat bingung saat melihat Mr. Olliver dan Hermione tersenyum. Ia mengangkat alis saat Hermione mengacak-acak rambutnya—Elliot ingin menepis tangan Hermione namun kedua tangannya sedang sibuk, ia tak berani bergerak karena takut tongkat sihirnya akan jatuh. Oh, bukankah dia sangat menggemaskan?

"Paman, aku mau membelinya," ucap Elliot. Air mukanya terlihat cerah saat berbicara dengan Mr. Olliver, beda sekali dengan saat ia menatap datar Hermione tadi.

"Well," kata Mr. Olliver, "10 galeon untuk material yang cukup spesial."

Termasuk mahal, Hermione mengangguk dalam hati. Punyanya dulu cuma 7 galeon. Well, siapa yang peduli dengan harganya? Hermione merasa itu tidak ada bandingannya dengan ekspresi bahagia yang begitu polos di wajah Elliot saat Mr. olliver memasukkan tongkat sihirnya ke dalam kotak, dan dengan hati-hati (berdasarkan permintaan Elliot yang terlalu berlebihan) menaruhnya ke dalam tas remaja itu.

Apalagi, jika memikirkan bahwa tongkat sihir Elliot 'bersaudara' dengan tongkat orang itu. Alhasil, sepanjang perjalanan selanjutnya sampai menuju rumah, Hermione terus memamerkan senyum. Tanpa menyadari betapa khawatirnya Elliot yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan horor.

Elliot sangat lega saat rumah keluarga Granger tampak di ujung pemandangan. Tanpa memedulikan Hermione yang tengah berbicara tentang bintang dengan bahasa puitis, remaja itu langsung belari menghambur ke pintu rumah, membukanya dan berteriak, "Paman, bibi! Hermione dirasuki setan!"

Senyum cerah Hermione langsung lenyap tak bersisa.

 **xxxx**

Hampir dua hari Elliot memeriksa segala sesuatunya, pakaiannya dan barang-barang penting yang tak boleh ia lupakan. Ia memastikan bahwa semuanya sudah aman di dalam koper dan siap dibawa tanpa kekurangan sesuatu apapun. Perilakunya yang tegang dan gugup tak lewat dari perhatian Hermione dan orangtuanya. Hermione memandangnya heran. Dia sendiri dulu memang seperti itu saat pertama kali akan ke Hogwarts, tapi sungguh, Hermione tidak sampai separah Elliot yang sampai tidak nafsu makan saking gugupnya. Untungnya, Jane Granger adalah sosok wanita keibuan yang hanya dengan sepatah kata pada Elliot, remaja itu langsung merasa tenang dan bisa mengendurkan otot-otot bahunya yang semula tegang.

Kejadian itu dijadikan Hermione sebagai bahan candaan untuk balas dendam atas ucapan Elliot tempo hari. Elliot berkali-kali meliriknya kesal sambil berusaha menahan mukanya yang merah padam. Hahaha! Hermione sampai kenyang melihatnya!

Ah, Elliot...

Apakah yang membuat Hermione menjadi sangat tertarik padanya? Ada saat ketika Hermione melingkarkan satu lengannya ke pundak remaja itu dan tertawa dengan keras. Elliot sangat kesal dan tidak suka diganggu, lantas ia menurunkan tangan Hermione dan meninggalkannya dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Hermione memanggil namanya dan hanya bisa memeluk perut sambil terkikik.

Mungkin karena Elliot terlihat sangat serius.

Di dalam tatapan matanya seolah ada ketakutan dan rasa cemas yang dalam.

Dan ketika ia berbicara, terdiam untuk beberapa saat lalu menunduk dan tak melanjutkan ucapannya, Elliot seolah menyimpan banyak rahasia dan berhati-hati aagr tidak sengaja mengucapkannya.

Akan tetapi, terkadang ia menoleh dan mengulas senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Ketika melihatnya, entah kenapa, Hermione merasa Elliot sedang sedih. Karenanya, Hermione selalu menghampirinya ketika ia sendirian, merenung dengan sorot mata sekeras batu.

Siapakah yang memaksamu untuk bersikap tegar dan menahan segala sesuatunya di dalam hatimu? Hermione pasti ingin menanyakannya. Namun, Hermione bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya nanti.

Mungkin Elliot akan mengerutkan alisnya ke atas, menatapnya dengan sepasang permata hazel yang berkaca-kaca.

Mungkin saja akan seperti itu.

Elliot masuk ke dalam kamar dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Memastikan bahwa jendela tertutup dan tirainya diturunkan.

Lalu dengan hati-hati ia akan keluarkan kotak tongkat sihir dari dalam tasnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Lama ia memandang benda itu dari ujung matanya. Mungkin saja ada haru yang mencoba menghanyutkan perasaannya, karena Elliot tiba-tiba menarik panjang dan menautkan alisnya. Tekad itu mengalir seperti air, mengisi sorot matanya.

Kemudian, tangannya kembali merogos tas dan mengambil sebuah kaleng permen berbentuk kotak. Sorot matanya dalam, memandang kaleng itu, yang dipegang kuat oleh jari-jarinya kedua tangannya. Lalu ia menundukkan badan, menyandarkan keningnya di kotak itu seolah tengah berdoa.

"Kau bisa melakukannya, Elliot," bisiknya, "kau bisa."

 _Apapun yang terjadi._

 _Siapapun._

 _Kapanpun._

 _Kau pasti bisa menghadapinya._

 **xxxxx**

"Harry! Ron!" seru Hermione kegirangan setelah lama tak bertemu kedua sahabatnya yang baru saja memasuki kompartemen mereka. Setelah acara salam-peluk-cium selesai, Hermione bertanya, "Lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana liburan kalian?"

"Well, menyenangkan," kata Ron, melirik Harry dengan senyum lebar, "benar,'kan, Harry?" Harry, yang tengah menaruh kopernya di beranda langit-langit, mengiyakan.

"Ooh! Kalian tidak mengajakku!"

Ron memutar bola matanya. "Ini urusan laki-laki, Her-mi-o-ne," kata Ron. Hermione lantas memukul bahunya. Ron yang tak sempat mengelak meringis serta mengusap-ngusap bahunya dengan ekspresi sakit yang dibuat-buat. Hermione ingin menamparnya dengan koper sekarang.

"Hermione..." panggil Harry. Hermione menoleh ke arahnya, melihat Harry menatapnya lalu melirik seorang laki-laki berambut coklat yang duduk di dekat jendela di barisan kursi Hermione.

Itu Elliot. Raut wajahnya tanpa ekspresi memandang keluar jendela. Melipat tangan di dadanya serta menyilang kaki dengan gaya arogan. Dasar jutek.

"Guys," kata Hermione, "Perkenalkan, dia sepupuku, Elliot. Mungkin kalian akan menganggap ini aneh, tapi dia akan mulai bersekolah bersama kita di Hogwarts. Tapi, satu tahun di bawah, Tahun Kelima." _Mungkin,_ tambah Hermione di dalam hati. Tidak ada kepastian bahwa Elliot benar-benar akan langsung belajar di Tahun Kelima, bukan bersama murid-murid Tahun Pertama. Elliot pasti akan langsung minta dipulangkan kalau ia harus belajar bersama anak-anak umur 11 tahun. Dan tentunya, Hermione yang akan dibuat pusing oleh Elliot.

"Ooh." Respon singkat dari Harry dan Ron, yang serempak membatin, _'memangnya bisa seperti itu?'_

Ah, sudahlah! Hermione buru-buru membuka sekantung penuh Coklat Kodok dan cemilan kecil lainnya yang Elliot beli karena tidak sempat sarapan saat di rumah tadi—gara-gara penyakit gugupnya kambuh lagi. Perhatian Ron dan Harry lantas teralihkan. Hermione menghela nafas lega. Dengan begini, mereka tidak akan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh tentang Elliot dan Elliot tidak akan marah-marah pada siapapun.

Akan tetapi, bukan Ron namanya kalau tidak biasa membuang ekspetasi Hermione ke luar jendela. "Jadi," tanpa tedeng aling-aling ia bertanya pada Elliot, "apa kau akan memulai dari Tahun Pertama atau apa?"

Sontak dua pasang manik hazel menatapnya tajam dari ujung mata. Harry mulai mundur teratur ke sudut, was-was ketika mencium bau vulkanik dari arah Hermione dan sepupunya. Dan tentu saja, Elliot yang meledak duluan.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu! !"semburnya seraya menerjang ke arah pintu dan menghilang secepat kilat. Mulut Harry megap-megap terbuka, terkejut bukan

"Elliot!" panggil Hermione panik. "Ugh! Ron!" katanya, melirik Ron penuh peringatan sebelum keluar pintu kompartemen guna mengejar Elliot yang dikhawatirkan akan tersesat.

Singkat cerita("Seenaknya saja!" seru seseorang pada author), Elliot berhasil ditemukan dan ditenangkan, walaupun masih menatap Ron dengan intesitas ketajaman yang siap menyulut api di rambut merah Ron. _Goodness, ribet sekali, sih, sepupu Hermione_ , batin Harry dan Ron, saling melirik. _H_ _atinya serapuh kaca, maaaannn! !_

Mereka berdua sepakat untuk memanggilnya _'Elliot, Heart Specially Made of Glass'_

Elliot dan Hermione memang sudah kembali, tapi siapa sangka kalau seseorang akan mengekor ke kompartemen mereka?

Draco Malfoy mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi. Menaikkan satu alis rampingnya sembari menyunggingkan seringai.

Hermione lantas mulai pijit-pijit kepala karena tanpa kemampuan Divination tingkat tinggipun, ia bisa menduga masalah besar akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

 **xxxx**

Harry dan Ron menatap Draco risih. Salah satunya siap menempelkan alas sepatunya ke muka songong pemuda berambut perak itu. Hermione menghela nafas tanpa suara. Ia melirik Elliot, mungkin ingin mencari topik pembicaraan guna mengabaikan eksistensi Draco Malfoy.

Akan tetapi, Hermione waktu itu tidak jadi memanggil namanya. Elliot tengah menundukkan kepala sementara kedua tangannya berdiri lurus bagai tiang miring di atas pahanya. Telapak tangannya terkepal dan postur tubuhnya tampak tegang. Hermione tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena rambut coklatnya menutupi sisi wajahnya. Mungkin Elliot masih marah dengan kejadian tadi? Hermione tidak tahu, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara pada Elliot.

Draco tersenyum malas. "Baiklah, apa yang kita lihat di sini—"

"Pfft," ejek Ron, "'Kita'? Kau hanya sendirian di sini, Malfoy. Hanya ada kau," tekannya, menunjuk hidung Draco, "dan kami." Ron melipat tangan dan tersenyum bangga.

Malfoy mengerjapkan mata. Ia lantas menghela nafas seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, memandang Ron dengan wajah kasihan yang dibuat-buat. "Well, well, kau terlalu keras padaku, Weasley. Aku hanya ingin menyapa kalian setelah lama tak bertemu. Tidak kusangka akan dibalas seperti ini, padahal aku hanya ingin berbuat baik dengan bercakap-cakap dengan," ia tersenyum terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, "kalian."

Iris hijau Harry melirik tajam. Ia memegang lengan Ron tanpa berdiri. "Terima kasih, Malfoy. Liburan kami menyenangkan. Kau bisa tinggalkan kami sendirian sekarang."

"Oh, Potter," kata Draco, menyeringai lebar, "kau melukai perasaanku! Mengusirku secepat ini, kau bahkan tidak bertanya balik tentang liburanku."

Harry merapatkan bibirnya. Ingin sekali menampol muka seseorang sekarang.

"Oke, Malfoy. Sudah cukup." Hermione berdiri. Menatap Draco dengan sorot mata tak terkesan, "Teman-temanmu pasti sudah menunggumu. Kembalilah pada mereka dan tinggalkan kami. Atau," ia tersenyum menahan tawa, "jangan-jangan mereka mengabaikanmu, karena itu kau datang ke sini. Apa kau ingin bergabung dengan kami?"

Ron terkekeh. "Oh, kau kesepiaaaan. Cep cep cep, Malfoy yang malang," senandungnya senang. Harry tak mampu menahan suara tawa terdengar, biarpun ia sudah menaruh tangannya di mulut.

Mereka pikir dengan itu Draco Malfoy akan langsung pamit. Sayang beribu sayang, pemuda itu justru tersenyum dan berkata pada Hermione. "Benar sekali. Apa kalian tidak mau mengundangku masuk?"

3 penghuni kompartemen itu langsung diam. Memandang Malfoy seolah ia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan seseorang yang duduk di dekat jendela? Yang sedari tadi tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun?

Ah.

Kesabarannya pasti sudah habis. Pasti karena itu, Elliot mendadak berdiri dari kursinya dan berdiri dan berjalan mendekat, memaksa Hermione untuk menyingkir saat maksud remaja itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Waktu itu ia memunggungi Hermione, berhadapan langsung dengan Draco Malfoy yang sorot matanya tiba-tiba saja berubah dingin.

Tatapan itu hampir membuat Elliot gentar. Mungkin itu kali pertama ia melihatnya dari dekat. Akan tetapi, tekad di dalam hatinya sudah sangat kuat. Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, Elliot lantas membentak Draco.

"TIDAK ADA YANG MENGINGINKANMU DI SINI! KELUAR!"

Ada api yang berkobar di kedua matanya. Elliot benar-benar kesal setengah mati. Hermione, Harry, dan Ron yang menyaksikannya langsung tegang sendiri.

Akan tetapi, Draco Malfoy sama sekali tidak beringsut dari posisinya. Tidak berjengit, apalagi memperlihatkan gerakan sekecil apapun ketika remaja laki-laki itu berteriak di depan mukanya.

Sang Malfoy masih dengan santainya bersandar di pintu kompartemen.

Memandang Elliot dengan senyum miring yang tampak menghina.

" _ **Akhirnya kau menggonggong juga."**_

 **_bersambung_**


	5. a malicious cat

_Elliot tak bisa menahan diri._

 _Ia sangat gugup._

 _Gadis di sampingnya menengok, dan dengan lembut menggenggam tangannya._

" _Jangan takut_ _, Elly_ _."_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A fading kitten**_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **a malicious cat**

 **.**

 **.**

"Malfoy." Tanpa melihatpun, Draco bisa mendengar peringatan di nada suara gadis itu. Lama kemudian baru ia menggeser tatapannya pada orang di belakang Elliot. Hermione Granger memandangnya datar dan tenang. Entah pesan macam apa yang tersampaikan lewat tatapan mata kedua orang itu, namun tak lama kemudian Draco menghela nafas seraya memejamkan mata.

"Baiklah. Sudah cukup main-mainnya. Sampai jumpa di Hogwarts," katanya, menatap balik 3 pasang mata yang sudah ia kenal lama sejak Tahun Pertama, lalu berlabuh pada kemarahan yang melipat-lipat wajah remaja di depannya, " _'teman-teman'_."

Ia memastikan agar ejekan itu benar-benar terlihat di wajahnya.

Pintu kompartemen lalu tertutup. Ron langsung meludah.

Setelah itu, hal mengejutkan kembali terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja Elliot memeluk dirinya sendiri dan merunduk seperti akan jatuh. Badannya bergetar hebat. Dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Harry yang segera memegang bahunya bersumpah bahwa remaja itu terlihat seperti hendak menangis.

Tidak sulit menerka apa yang sedang terjadi.

 _Panick attack._

" **Elliot!"**

"Dia kenapa?"

"Jangan ribut!"

"Elliot, dengarkan suaraku. Fokus," bisik Harry, memegang dagu Elliot untuk menengadah ke atas, "tarik nafas. Hembuskan. Pelan-pelan. Tarik lagi. Hembuskan. Sekali lagi."

"Haah..." Elliot menghembus nafas dengan gemetar. Matanya yang semula tampak kabur dan tidak fokus tiba-tiba bergerak dan berhenti saat bertemu dengan tatapan khawatir Hermione yangs sedari tadi berlutut di depannya. Tangannya lantas bergerak, menerjang dan meremas tangan gadis itu. Sesaat bibirnya terbuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia tutup lagi. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Pada saat itu, ia menjatuhkan diri di dada Hermione. Seolah tak mampu lagi menahan diri, Elliot sesenggukan dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Hermione berbisik di telinganya, membelai punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan ambilkan air minum," kata Harry, bergegas berdiri dan keluar.

Ron yang melihat sosok Elliot yang tak terkontrol menjadi sangat kasihan. Lalu ia berkata dengan marah, "Ini pasti kutukan Malfoy. Dia diikuti, mungkin, semacam kutukan kematian untuk membuat hidup orang menderita."

Hermione menatapnya tajam. Sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan tuduhan sembarangan Ron.

 **xxxx**

Elliot paling tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Padahal Ron, Harry, dan Hermione sama sekali tidak membahas serangan panik yang dialaminya tadi. Namun, remaja itu tidak mau melihat ke arah mereka. Ia kukuh memandang ke arah jendela biarpun yang terlihat di sana hanyalah butir-butir air hujan yang jatuh di kacanya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai. Dan Elliot masih tak mau membuka mulutnya. Trio Gryffindor di sana hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam hati.

Berurusan dengan Elliot ribetnya minta ampun.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hermione khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," gerutu Elliot. "Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mungkin ikut kalian masuk sembarangan."

Hermione tersenyum. "Kau bawa suratmu, 'kan?" Elliot mengangguk. Harry menarik tangannya. "Ayo, kita perlihatkan pada Hagrid. Dia pasti bisa membantumu."

"Um..." Ia melirik Hermione, tidak mau bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Hermione yang sedang mengumpulkan koper-koper mereka berdiri, "Tidak apa-apa. Ikuti Harry, dia akan membantumu. Hagrid orang baik, jadi kamu jangan takut."

Ron menutup mulutnya, tiba-tiba saja batuk.

"Aku tidak takut!" tukas Elliot, keras kepala. Membuang wajah dan membiarkan Harry membawanya pergi, menemui seseorang yang bernama 'Hagrid' ini.

"Aa..." Harry menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Sekarang Elliot tidak mau melepas tangannya, justru ia meremasnya makin kuat. Remaja yang lebih pendek darinya itu terus melihat ke bawah, tak sanggup meamandang tubuh seorang guru Hogwarts yang menjulang di depannya itu. "Hagrid, ini Elliot. Dia, kurasa, dia murid baru. Kata Hermione, dia baru menerima suratnya dan, well, kami tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Hagrid tampak terkejut, "Benarkah?" Ia bergumam tidak jelas, lalu berkata, "Biar kulihat suratnya dulu?"

"Oke," jawab Harry mantap, "Elliot, keluarkan suratmu."

Remaja berambut coklat itu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari tas selempang yang tidak pernah ia lepas sejak di dalam kereta tadi. Harry bisa melihat seberapa kuat tekad Elliot untuk menahan agar tangannya tidak gemetar saat mengambil amplop itu dan...menyerahkannya pada Harry. Mungkin selama hidupnya, ini baru pertama kalinya Elliot bertemu dengan orang seperti Hagrid. _Dia pasti akan pingsan kalau melihat Troll_ , pikir Harry, menerima surat itu dan menyerahkannya pada Hagrid.

"Hm." Hagrid yang membacanya tampak terlihat berpikir keras dengan dua alis lebatnya menekuk dalam. "McGonagall sepertinya lebih tepat untuk mengurus hal ini. Well," Ia membungkukkan badannya yang besar, memandang Elliot—yang buru-buru mengalihkan matanya ke samping. "Elliot, apa kau ingin bersekolah di Hogwarts?"

"Aku ingin!" jawab Elliot cepat tanpa berpikir. Baru kali itu ia benar-benar mau menatap Hagrid. Hagrid tertawa. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, ikut aku. Aku akan membawamu kepada Profesor McGonagall."

"Baik." Ia melepaskan tangan Harry dan berjalan mengikuti Hagrid. Harry mengangguk-angguk paham, ternyata ini yang dimaksud Hermione dengan Elliot sebagai 'anak baik dan penurut'. Akan tetapi, remaja itu tiba-tiba berhenti, berbalik, lalu berjalan cepat kembali ke arah Harry. Hagrid ditinggal sendiri dengan tanda tanya besar di mukanya.

"Elliot?" tanyanya saat remaja itu kembali menggenggam tangannya. Tidak ada tanggapan. "Er, Hagrid," kata Harry cepat, "aku ikut juga, ya. Maaf, Elliot ini sebenarnya sangat pemalu."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," kata Hagrid, ceria, "bagus juga, kita sekarang punya banyak waktu untuk cerita-cerita."

Harry menggumam setuju. Kemudian, Hagrid bertanya begini, "Jadi, Elliot, kenapa kau mencoret-coret suratmu ini?"

"APA!?" pekik Harry, kaget.

 **xxxx**

Elliot berkali-kali merenggangkan lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sapu tangan dari saku belakang celananya lalu mengelap tangannya yang basah. McGonagall mengalihkan matanya saat remaja itu melirik. Gargoyle menunggu mereka di depan sana. Profesor itu pasti ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu, bahwa aneh rasanya menerima murid baru berumur 15 tahun. Sulit membayangkan bahwa Hogwarts bisa kecolongan seperti ini. Tapi, McGonagall sudah melihat suratnya. Bisa dibilang sah sampai Albus Dumbledore berkata tidak. Entahlah.

Nama anak yang tertera di surat itu memang Elliot. Namun, dia, bahkan Hagrid yang pertama membuka surat itu juga bisa melihat coretan di belakang namanya. Elliot bilang dia spontan melakukannya karena nama belakangnya salah. Orangtuanya sudah bercerai dan ibunya menikah lagi. Dia bilang, dia tidak suka nama ayah kandungnya.

"Ah, selamat sore," sambut Dumbledore, "aku sudah menunggumu."

Elliot menahan nafas. Satu kakinya tanpa sadar melangkah ke belakang seraya meremas jubah profesor di sampingnya—yang tampak terkejut melihatnya. Entah kenapa, McGonagal merasa bahwa remaja itu hendak bersembunyi di belakangnya.

...Mungkin saja seperti itu. Bayangkan, pasti bukan suatu hal biasa melihat kakek-kakek berambut putih dan berjenggot panjang dan memakai baju terusan bling-bling menyambutmu dengan tangan terbuka. Sudah sewajarnya jika anak muggle-born ini ingin segera melarikan diri ke kantor polisi terdekat.

Permata biru langit berkerling saat si empunya tersenyum. "Jangan takut, jangan takut. Duduklah di kursi dan nikmati jus limun yang segar ini. Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan panjang, 'kan?"

Elliot memandang McGonagall, seolah meminta kepastian. Profesor Transfigurasi itu tersenyum kecil sembari mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya, menenangkan, "Profesor Dumbledore adalah kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Beliau yang akan memutuskan apakah kau bisa bersekolah di sini atau tidak?"

Bola mata Elliot terbuka lebar. Ia lantas menoleh pada Dumbledore, "tolong, biarkan saya bersekolah di sini!"

"Well," ucap Dumbledore, tersenyum, "itu yang akan kita bahas nanti. Sekarang duduklah dulu."

"Baik," jawab Elliot, tiba-tiba saja menjadi anak super penurut. Ia duduk di kursi di depan meja Dumbledore dan menatapnya. "Apa Anda mengizinkan saya bersekolah di Hogwarts?"

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu. Mari berbicara tentang hal yang ringan dulu." Elliot sebenarnya tidak terlihat sabar, namun ia akhirnya mengalah dan menyandarkan punggungnya di badan kursi, memerhatikan tetesan-tetesan air yang bertengger di gelas limunnya.

"Oh, Minerva," kata Albus, "bisa katakan pada Peri Rumah untuk membuat makan malam yang lezat untuk menyambut semua kedatangan siswa malam ini?"

"Baik, Albus. Aku titip Mr. Nightingale padamu untuk sementara." Lirikan mata wanita itu menyampaikan apa yang ia inginkan. Minerva McGonagall sepertinya mulai menyukai remaja ini.

Albus mengangguk. "Tentu saja." Setelah Minerva menutup pintu ruangannya, Albus duduk kembali di kursinya. Memandang Elliot dengan senyuman saat remaja itu menatapnya dengan pupil hazelnya yang bulat dan berani.

"Mr. Nightingale—"

"Anda bisa memanggil saya 'Elliot'."

"Baiklah, Mr. Elliot—"

"Elliot saja."

"..." Dumbledore berdehem. Sebuah senyuman. "Bisa ceritakan tentang dirimu?"

Elliot diam. Berpikir. Lalu ia berkata, "Namaku Elliot Nightingale. Umurku 15 tahun. Aku dulu tinggal di Norwegia. Nama ibuku, Clara Nightingale, dan ayah kandungku, Roland Rightson."

"Nama yang bagus," puji Dumbledore. Elliot menatapnya seperti sorot mata elang yang fokus. Namun, Dumbledore hanya melengkungkan mata dan tersenyum. "Lalu, ayahmu yang sekarang?"

Elliot tidak berkedip. "Peter Hillsburg."

"Nama itu juga bagus," ulang Dumbledore. "Lalu, kenapa kau masih memakai nama keluarga ibumu?"

"Peter Hillsburg baru 2 bulan menjadi ayahku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan nama Nightingale sejak ibu dan saya tinggal sendirian."

"Hmm. Begitu?" Albus mengusap-usap dagunya. Tangannya menarik secarik kertas yang berdiam di tepi meja, di sisi sebelah kiri. Menarik perhatian Elliot pada suratnya sendiri yang kini tengah dibaca Albus—seolah-oah pria tua itu tidak membacanya ketika burung hantu Hagrid mengirimkannya. "Masalah keluargamu rupanya cukup kompleks. Orang lain pasti tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut karena simpati. Akupun tidak ada bedanya." Jari-jarinya menelusuri coretan di belakang nama Elliot, "Mempertanyakan hal inipun, rasanya tidak enak bagiku."

Elliot menurunkan tangannya dari atas meja. Menyembunyikannya di bawah, menaruhnya di atas lutut. Terkepal dan basah oleh keringat. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Di depan mata orang ini.

"Lalu," Albus melanjutkan, meletakkan kembali surat Elliot di atas meja, "bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kastil Hogwarts."

"Lebih besar daripada rumah Hermione," jawabnya singkat, secepat perhatiannya teralih, "Dibanding itu, jika anda mengizinkan saya masuk, apa saya boleh seasrama dengan Hermione? Nama asramanya Gryffindor, kalau anda tidak tahu."

Dumbledore memandangnya lembut. "Kelihatannya kau tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari keluargamu."

Elliot terdiam sesaat. Menatap iris biru Dumbledore dengan was-was. "Ya," katanya hati-hati, "aku ingin selalu di dekat sepupuku. Dia satu-satunya orang yang kukenal di sini."

Dumbledore memejamkan mata, mengangguk, "Benar. Tentu saja. Tapi, bukan aku yang akan menentukan. Topi Pemilihlah yang menentukan asrama mana yang akan kau masuki nanti."

"Topi Pemi..." Elliot bungkam saat Dumbledore menjentikkan jarinya dan topi berujung lancip dan kusam dari atas rak buku melayang turun.

"Topi ini tidak berbahaya. Jangan takut, Elliot."

"Tungg—" Elliot berjengit dan menutup matanya erat-erat saat merasakan topi itu menyentuh kepalanya. Ia hanya bisa memanggil-manggil ibunya di dalam hati, tak berani membuka mulut. Topi Pemilih mungkin berpikir bahwa Elliot ingin dimasukkan kembali ke perut ibunya, bukannya Gryffindor seperti yang tadi ia pinta.

Hampir satu menit tidak mendengar apapun, Elliot melirik ke atas dan tiba-tiba saja Topi itu berteriak, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Jantung Elliot hampir berdetak keluar dari dadanya.

 **xxxx**

Topi Pemilih melayang kembali ke tempatnya. Elliot menatapnya penuh dendam sembari mengurut-urut dadanya. Ia lalu menoleh pada Dumbledore.

"Apa aku bisa sekamar dengan Hermione?" Ia menelan ludah, terlihat ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri semuanya, "Hermione Granger?"

Sorot mata Dumbledore berkerling. Ia menganggap permintaan Elliot sangat lucu. "Tidak bisa, Elliot."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" protesnya, "aku tidak ingin tidur sekamar dengan orang-orang yang tidak kukenal."

"Well," ucap Dumbledore tenang, "kamar laki-laki dan perempuan dipisah. Kalian berdua bisa bertemu lagi di Ruang Rekreasi."

Elliot mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa anda membuat regulasi yang sangat merepotkan seperti ini?"

"Karena Hogwarts adalah sekolah, bukan rumahmu, Elliot."

Elliot mendadak bungkam. Sorot mata yang tadinya dipenuhi keberanian dan semangat, kini terlihat kalah dan lemah. Albus hanya memandangnya, tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Surat itu," kata Elliot pelan, "apa saya bisa memintanya kembali?"

Albus menatapnya lama. "Boleh aku tahu alasannya?"

"Aku..." Elliot menjatuhkan pandangannya. "Untuk kenang-kenangan."

Saat keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dan menuruni tangga Gargoyle, sudah ada Hermione, Ron, dan Harry menunggu di sana. Menatapnya cemas dan penasaran.

Ia tersenyum tipis. "Kalian harus menunjukkan dimana asrama Gryffindor berada."

Hari itu, Elliot disambut dengan tiga pelukan sekaligus dan ucapan selamat.

Oh iya, kabar baiknya—yang tentu saja paling membuat penasaran—ternyata Elliot tidak perlu mengulang di Tahun Pertama. Ia bisa langsung mengikuti kelas Tahun Kelima sembari mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dari McGonagall, selaku kepala asrama Gryffindor. Trio Emas sebenarnya sudah mengharapkan hal gila karena cara masuk Elliot pun rasanya sudah tak masuk akal. Ternyata bisa normal juga toh.

 **xxxx**

Pagi ini Hermione akan mengajak Elliot mengelilingi Hogwarts. Ron dan Harry tidak bisa ikut karena pertemuan klub Quidditch. Tapi, mereka akan menemani sampai halaman dalam di lantai dasar, setelah itu mereka akan berpisah jalan. Setelah melambai, Hermione dan Elliot kembali masuk ke dalam kastil. Mereka sudah sampai di lantai dua saat Hermione izin ke kamar mandi dan Elliot menunggu di luar.

Saat itulah, masalah muncul.

Draco Malfoy mungkin memang mengikuti mereka dari tadi. Seolah kebetulan, ia muncul dari belokan koridor dan mulai berjalan mendekat. Elliot menatapnya tajam dari ujung matanya.

"Apa kabar?" tanyanya, sok akrab. "Senang bertemu denganmu di sini—" ia menelengkan wajahnya, "tanpa Granger, Potter, ataupun Weasley. Sendirian seperti ini, kau yakin tidak ketakutan?"

Elliot menggeretakkan giginya. "Pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Kasar sekali. Kau mengusirku sekasar ini." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Elliot terlihat muak. Ia memalingkan wajah dan bergegas meninggalkan seniornya itu. Kalau tidak diladeni, orang itu mungkin akan pergi dan Elliot bisa kembali lagi saat Hermione keluar nanti.

Akan tetapi, Draco Malfoy berkata, "Oh, ayolah. Jangan bersikap seolah aku ini musuhmu," pemuda albino itu memasang senyum miring, "Elly~"

Sontak muka Elliot merah berang. Seperti gasing remaja itu berputar ke belakang dan menarik kerah kemeja Draco. "Kau," geramnya, "kau tidak punya hak memanggilku seperti itu!"

Draco Malfoy ternyata tidak bisa diabaikan. Mungkin dia mesti ditonjok dulu baru setelah itu diabaikan.

Draco yang baru sadar dari keterkejutannya membalas Elliot dengan senyum memancing. Tentu saja, karena pemuda arogan itu merasa tertantang. Elliot terlalu mudah dipancing dan hal itu menggelitik sisi sadis Draco yang senang mengolok-olok orang. Ia menaruh tangan di pergelangan tangan Elliot dan mencondongkan badannya, seperti sebuah peringatan mengenai perbedaan mencolok di antara mereka. Namun, Elliot sudah terlalu marah untuk memperhatikannya. Mata hazelnya melotot dan tangannya siap melayangkan tinju.

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu, katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa mendapatkan hak istimewa itu, Elliot Nightingale?" tanya Draco dengan nada menghina. Ia sama sekali tidak membutuhkan jawabannya. Hanya ingin mengejek.

Draco bersumpah dia hanya ingin main-main.

Akan tetapi, waktu itu ia hampir menyesali perbuatannya dengan penyesalan yang sangat dalam.

Padahal Elliot bahkan tidak membuka mulutnya, namun Draco merasa ekspresi yang sempat terlintas di mukanya atas pertanyaan itu tampak sangat menakutkan.

Hanya tatapan sedingin es dengan mulut terkatup rapat.

Entah jawaban apa yang berada di ujung lidahnya.

Elliot melepaskannya dan berbalik pergi rahang tegang.

Draco memasukan tangan di saku dan berkata, "selamat datang di Hogwarts."

Elliot menoleh cepat. "Aku tidak butuh ucapan selamat darimu!" balasnya sengit seraya berlari pergi.

Hermione yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi perempuan, mengedarkan pandangan. Mengernyitkan alis. "Dimana Elliot?"

Baru juga hari pertama, tapi Hermione, Ron, dan Harry harus kerja extra demi mencari Elliot yang tak tentu rimbanya. Mereka menemukannya dengan menggunakan Marauders Map. Elliot ada di ruang kerja Profesor McGonagall, sedang menyantap pai ayam.

Rasanya ingin mengomelinya karena mereka bertiga harus lari sana-sini untuk mencarinya, tahunya dia malah asik makan. Namun, kebahagiaan dan kelegaan yang terpampang di mukanya saat melihat tiga temannya datang menjemputnya sudah cukup untuk membuat dirinya dimaafkan.

 **xxxx**

"Kulihat dia terus menempelimu." Suaranya mungkin terdengar sedang menggoda dengan jenaka, namun tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal nada tajam di ujungnya. Dia marah.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Elliot masih baru di sini. Aku tak akan meninggalkannya sampai dia bisa pergi ke kelasnya tanpa perlu kutemani."

"Hahaha!" Draco tertawa keras, "seperti anak kecil saja."

Hermione tidak menyangkalnya. Beda sekali dengan saat di rumah, di Hogwarts Elliot hampir bersikap seperti anak kecil. Harry dan Ron baik padanya dan Elliot juga sepertinya sudah bisa membuka hati pada mereka. Namun, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione tidak bisa bersamanya setiap waktu walaupun Elliot selalu buru-buru menghampiri mereka saat jam makan di Aula Besar. Ternyata sulit sekali membuatnya bisa berteman dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Harry bahkan mencoba memperkenalkannya pada Ginny dan Luna, namun Elliot malah menatap Harry marah. Mungkin karena mereka perempuan, bukan laki-laki. Dia pasti malu.

"Oh, aku ingat." Hermione melirik Draco dengan mata yang tertawa, "Kau menguntitku, 'kan? Waktu di Diagon Alley. Mr. Olliver melihatmu."

Draco mengulum senyum. Tidak menyangkal.

"Mr. Olliver berkata bahwa kayu di tongkat sihirmu dan tongkat sihir Elliot berasal dari pohon Hawthorn yang sama."

"Hee," tanggap Draco, menaikkan satu alis tertarik, "aku tidak tahu."

Hermione menatapnya penuh bujukan. "Kalau kau mau mengenalnya lebih dekat, kau pasti akan melihat kalau Elliot itu adalah anak yang baik. Mungkin kalian berdua bisa jadi teman dekat." Lalu ia menghela nafas, "Hanya saja, kau sudah memberikan kesan pertama yang buruk. Apalagi sampai mempermainkannya segala."

Draco mengedikkan bahu. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku susah menahan diri untuk bercanda dengannya."

Hermione tertawa kecil. Alasan yang sama kenapa ia selalu menggoda Elliot.

Lalu, Draco, kapankah kau akan mengatakannya?

Bahwa kau tahu bahwa Elliot itu anak yang baik dan pemarah,

namun kau juga menyadari ada kilatan berbahaya yang terkadang terlihat di kedua matanya

setiap kali bertatapan denganmu.

 **_bersambung_**

 _ **:)**_


	6. black kitten in the dark

" _Mr_ _s_ _. Blanchett, akhirnya a_ _nda tiba—"_

" _Hermione, Hermione," Elliot memanggilnya sambil tertawa. Hermione tidak lagi memiliki tanda-tanda yang menjadi jejak masa lalunya. Pakaiannya yang dulu selalu mewah dan necis, kini tergantikan oleh blouse hitam simpel dan rok panjang berwarna krem yang berkibar dan cardigan hitam._ _Sangat sederhana._ _Ia menghampiri Elliot sembari menyelipkan sejumput rambut_ _coklatnya_ _ke belakang telinga._

" _Kau terlihat sangat ceria. Bagaimana harimu, Elliot?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A fadin**_ _ **g kitten**_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **black kitten in the dar** **k**

 **.**

 **.**

Seekor anak kucing memiliki bulu sehitam malam. Bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan dan tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Kenapa sepasang matanya menatap dengan tajam?

Kalau saja dia tidak bersuara, maka tidak akan ada yang tahu posisinya. Dia berdiri di keempat kakinya. Semua cakar keluar, menjanjikan ancaman dan rasa sakit. Ekor hitam nan panjang berdiri tegak. Tegang. Si anak kucing siap menerkam dari balik bayangan.

Elliot sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam Hogwarts. Namun, entah bagaimana ia akan melaksanakan tujuannya. Benar kata Mr. Olliver tempo hari, kebimbangan itu benar-benar meraup hatinya mentah-mentah. Elliot ketakutan dan ingin menangis.

Dia memang masih anak kecil.

Itu benar.

Tapi, seperti biasa, dia akan menyangkalnya.

Akan tetapi, berada di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang peduli dan sayang tanpa syarat kepadanya, telah membuat remaja itu sangat bahagia. Ternyata Elliot bukan orang dewasa yang bisa hidup sendirian. Bukan orang dewasa seperti ibunya.

Jika anak kucing itu masih sama seperti dulu, ia pasti akan menutup wajah dan berkata bahwa jadi dewasa itu sangat merepotkan. Lalu ia akan mengintip dari celah-celah jarinya, tersenyum ceria, _"Untung aku masih kecil!"_

 **xxxx**

Suatu pagi yang cerah setelah menikmati sarapan di Aula Besar, Ronald Weasley menaruh tangan di dagu sembari memasang wajah berpikir. Manik birunya tajam menelisik penuh ketelitian. Sapu-sapu dengan berbagai model terpajang rapi di lemari sapu. Hermione, Harry, dan Elliot dengan sabar menungguinya, namun alas, kesabaran manusia biasa ternyata memiliki batas. Harry dan Hermione mulai berbincang tentang langit biru, sementara Elliot menendang kerikil dengan bosan.

"Ini dia!"

 _Akhirnya_. Tiga murid Gryffindor di sana menghela nafas. Ron tampak puas dengan pilihannya. Di tangannya telah tergenggam sebuah sapu terbang dengan model Komet 260. Dua Alis Hermione tertarik ke atas saat melihatnya. Ia pernah melihat Draco memakai sapu itu sebelum ia masuk ke klub Quidditch. Tapi, kalau disuruh memilih, Hermione merasa Shooting-Star adalah sapu terbang yang cocok untuk pemula. Sementara itu, Harry mengedikkan, "Oke," katanya. Kalau pilihan diserahkan ke dia, Harry akan meminjamkan Firebolt-nya untuk dipakai Elliot belajar. Siapa tahu langsung bisa di percobaan pertama, berhubung Firebolt adalah sapu keren plus plus.

"Ayo, kau harus segera mencobanya!" ajaknya semangat, tanpa persetujuan langsung menarik tangan Elliot yang hampir jatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri. Harry dan Hermione saling pandang lalu mengikuti Ron. Tidak biasanya, Ron sangat bersemangat tentang pelajaran terbang ini.

Sebenarnya Elliot nanti akan belajar di bawah bimbingan Madam Hooch, tapi dia bilang ingin belajar lebih cepat supaya dia tidak terlalu menyusahkan nantinya. Lagipula, dia memang disuruh oleh Profesor McGonagall untuk menutupi basic pelajaran-pelajaran lainnya dengan bertanya pada Trio Emas, terutama Hermione Granger yang merupakan murid terpintar saat itu.

Elliot berdiri di tengah halaman, menatap sapu terbang di tangannya.

"Jadi," katanya, "apa yang harus kulakukan?"

 **xxxx**

"Draco." Pansy menyandarkan pinggangnya di pagar balkon lantai dua, menatap Draco heran. Pemuda albino yang di sampingnya hanya membalas dengan 'hm?' tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari aktivitas di halaman depan di bawah. Pansy kembali mengecek apa yang ia lihat. "Kenapa kau memerhatikannya?"

"Aku penasaran sekali dengan alasan," katanya, tersenyum dengan kelopak setengah merendah, "kenapa Elliot Nightingale sangat membenciku."

Tawa Pansy meledak seolah Draco baru saja menceritakan lelucon. "Kita," katanya, "memang selalu menarik musuh, Draco."

Draco tidak mendengarkan karena saat itu obyek pandangannya baru saja jatuh terbalik dari sapu terbangnya. Sontak ia membungkam mulutnya dengan mata tertawa. Pansy yang melihatnya ingin kejang-kejang karena sebenarnya ia baru saja mengatakan hal serius dan keren tapi si pendengar malah...

"Lihat dia! Lihat dia! Lucu sekali."

Memangnya siapa yang peduli?

"Dia pasti menangis."

Pansy memutar bola matanya seraya menoleh ke halaman, "Memangnya ada yang— **"**

Oh.

Remaja berambut coklat selain Granger di sana menunduk dengan lengan menutupi bagian matanya. Tampa Potter, Weasley, dan Granger mengerumuninya, sepertinya mereka berusaha menghiburnya.

"Dia sudah besar tapi masih...hei! Dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!" seru Pansy heboh. Mencondongkan badan ke baluster, ingin melihat lebih dekat.

"Mungkin dia kaget. Kalau tidak salah, ini pertama kalinya dia naik sapu terbang." Ada yang aneh di dalam nada suaranya. Pansy melirik dari ujung matanya, menyaksikan bagaimana sorot mata Draco terlihat lunak dan penuh pengertian. Pansy lantas terdiam.

Mungkin saja karena melihat ekspresi Draco yang seperti itu, entah kenapa Pansy tidak sadar bahwa mulutnya sudah bergerak. "Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mengajarinya?"

"Apa?"

Pansy diam sejenak. Melirik dengan hati-hati, karena Draco selalu anti dengan penyihir muggle-born. "Kulihat kau sepertinya peduli pada anak ini. Lagipula, di antara kita semua, kau yang paling cepat belajar, bukan? Kalau pakai caramu, mungkin dia akan lebih cepat mengerti." Draco masih menatapnya. Mungkin dia sedang mempertimbangkan. Pansy lalu menambahkan, "Lihat, Granger hampir tidak pernah menyentuh sapu terbang lagi sejak Tahun Pertama. Lalu Weasley dan Potter, mereka akan mengajarkannya dengan basic permainan Quidditch. Mereka tidak akan puas, kecuali anak ini terbang dengan teknik. Tapi kau tahu apa yang bisa anak itu lakukan, Draco. Benar, 'kan?"

Lambat-lambat, Draco mengangguk. Pansy tersenyum.

"Tapi," Draco menekuk kepalanya ke belakang saat tawa keras keluar dari tenggorokannya, "dia tidak akan mau biarpun aku tawari."

Pansy memiringkan kepala. Penuh tanya. Draco menyakukan tangannya ke saku celana. Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat datar saat ia memandang ke bawah sana.

"Sudah kubilangkan, 'kan, kalau dia membenciku? Dia bahkan tidak sudi melihat wajahku, apalagi berbicara padaku. Mungkin aku salah karena mempermainkannya. Memberikan kesan pertama yang cukup jelek." Dan biarpun Hermione meyakinkannya bahwa itu semua karena kesan pertama yang sudah terlanjur ambruk, namun Draco yakin bahwa, "Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan 'sesuatu' itu berhubungan denganku. Aku ingin tahu."

"Oh, Draco," Pansy memutar bola matanya, "apa hanya perasaanku saja atau kau memang terdengar seperti Granger?"

"Hm!?" Draco membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. Lalu tertawa di depan Pansy.

Tentu saja Pansy berpikir begitu. Karena Draco yang dulu tidak akan mau peduli dengan mudblood seperti Elliot Nightingale, kecuali jika pewaris Malfoy itu hanya ingin mencela dan merasa lebih baik.

 **xxxx**

Sepasang permata biru langit memandang ke bawah, menonton bagaimana Trio Emas berusaha menghibur Elliot yang sepertinya sudah patah semangat dan tidak mau mencoba lagi. Dumbledore menaruh tangan di dagu, mengusap jenggot putihnya yang panjang. Yang tergambar di matanya adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa diartikan. Tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca.

Apa yang membuat anak itu datang ke Hogwarts? Dumbledore bertanya-tanya. Untuk apa? Dan bagaimana?

Surat yang dimiliki Elliot memang asli berasal dari Hogwarts dengan tanda tangannya sendiri yang dibubuhkan di bagian bawah surat. Albus tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa sampai kecolongan. Tapi apapun itu, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan penyihir muda yang membutuhkan pendidikan. Jika memang dia membawa bencana bersamanya, akan lebih mudah mengatasinya jika anak itu berada di bawah tepat di depan matanya.

Tapi... tetap saja.

Ada yang aneh.

Terasa ganjil dan tidak pas.

Apa Dumbledore sudah melewatkan sesuatu yang penting?

 **xxxx**

Setelah pelajaran terbang mini yang sempat kacau balau karena Hermione—yang selalu memotong penjelasan Ron dengan penjelasan rinci yang berasal dari buku dan sedikit pengalaman, dan Harry dan Ron—yang berusaha membujuk Elliot untuk mengabaikan ucapan Hermione dan cukup mendengarkan petunjuk Ron dan Harry yang sebenarnya lupa kalau Elliot itu masih pemula dalam terbang dengan sapu, bukan pemula dalam bermain Quidditch. Karena semuanya kacau, Elliot meminta agar pelajaran dihentikan karena dia sangat lelah setelah (guncangan mental setelah terbalik dan jatuh dan) berdiri begitu lama di bawah sinar matahari yang semakin terik. Remaja itu memang terlihat pucat dan lelah.

Hermione mengantar Elliot ke asrama, sementara Harry dan Ron mengembalikan sapu terbang dan nanti akan menyusul. Hermione menatapnya khawatir, memegang kedua lengannya erat karena Elliot terlihat seperti akan jatuh mencium lantai. Entah kenapa, walaupun dia tidak kerja berat tadi, peluh berjatuhan dari wajah Elliot. Cara berdirinya semakin miring ke sisi Hermione, berat tubuhnya disandarkan pada seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Hermione merasa beruntung dengan tubuh Elliot yang agak pendek dan ramping. Setidaknya dia tidak terlalu berat hingga Hermione tidak bisa menyeretnya, atau menggendongnya di punggung.

"Ma..." Remaja itu memanggil seperti sedang menggumam. "Ma..."

"Elliot, bertahanlah," pinta Hermione, berusaha melingkarkan lengan remaja itu di bahunya. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai!"

Namun, tatapan Elliot terlihat tidak fokus. Kakinya bahkan tidak lagi melangkah. Hermione akan jatuh kalau seandainya saja ia tak bertumpu pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya, menahan punggungnya untuk tetap tegak. Hermione mendongak, lantas tersenyum lega. Draco bolak-balik menatapnya dan sosok Elliot. Walaupun tidak kentara, ada kecemasan di sorot mata kelabunya. "Kau...kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi Elliot..."

"Sini, biar kugendong dia."

Hermione menghela nafas lega. "Terima kasih. Dia tiba-tiba saja jadi begini. Aku tidak mengerti. Apa kita harus membawanya ke Hospital Wing?" tanyanya cemas saat membantu Draco memperbaiki posisi Elliot yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di punggungnya.

Draco mengangguk. "Lebih baik begitu. Sepupumu ini sepertinya punya banyak _masalah_." Pemuda itu kelabakan saat menyadari ucapannya dan melihat ekspresi tersinggung di wajah Hermione. "Tidak, Hermione, aku tidak bermaksud menghina. Aku hanya berpikir kita perlu tahu apa kelemahan sepupumu ini agar kita tahu apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh ia lakukan. Kau paham maksudku, 'kan?"

Hermione mendengus. "Aku mengerti." Ia menyentuh keningnya, merasa capai tiba-tiba. "Aku sangat cemas, Draco."

Draco meliriknya. Sorot matanya terlihat diam. Mungkin dia cemburu tapi ia tahu bahwa tidak tepat jika memperlihatkan sikap menjengkelkan sekarang. Hanya akan memperkeruh suasana. Kemudian ia melirik kepala Elliot yang bertumpu lemah di bahunya. Ia memejamkan mata.

"Aku tahu."

Mungkin ia sendiri juga cemas.

Atau mungkin itu karena rasa bersalah. Waktu tahu Elliot terkena serangan panik setelah berkonfrontasi dengannya, ditambah Hermione yang mengamuk setelah itu padanya. Hermione tahu bahwa Draco cemburu dan marah karena melampiaskannya pada Elliot.

Entah apa, entah kenapa, Draco merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Elliot Nightingale.

Tapi...

Akan tetapi... ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

 **xxxx**

Kucing kecil itu berwarna hitam dan bersembunyi di balik bayangan. Matanya yang besar dan bersinar memberitahu orang-orang dimana posisinya. Kucing kecil itu menyebar bersama kesunyian malam. Di dalam kegelapan, menantikan waktu yang tepat untuk menerkam.

Dua jam setelah dibawa ke Hospital Wing, Elliot akhirnya sadar.

Madam Pomfrey sudah memberitahu Hermione dan Draco—yang sudah kebai ke asramanya duluan, bahwa Elliot hanya pingsan karena kelelahan. Beliau juga menyarankan agar Elliot mendapatkan tidur dan nutrisi yang cukup untuk mengembalikan staminanya. Dari situ Hermione langsung tahu bahwa sejak kedatangannya ke Hogwarts, Elliot terus begadang atau bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali. Pernah hal yang sama terjadi saat masih di rumah Granger.

Hermione benar-benar siap mengomelinya. Namun, ketika kelopak mata sepupunya itu terbuka, Elliot menoleh ke samping dan tersenyum saat melihatnya. Hermione menjadi tidak tega. Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya beristirahat dulu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Hermione.

"Baik," jawab remaja itu pendek. Waktu itu ia memandang langit-langit. Terdiam sesaat. Tiba-tiba ia bertanya, "Apa aku mengagetkanmu? Ibuku dulu sangat kaget. Ayah dan kakak-kakakku juga. Tiba-tiba saja aku pingsan. Kepalaku sampai berdarah karena wajahku menghantam batu."

Hermione membelai rambut coklatnya. "Benar, kau membuatku kaget. Untung saja aku ada di sampingmu, jadi kau tidak sampai menghantam lantai."

Elliot tersenyum lebar hinggar memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Sepertinya ia menganggapnya lucu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Elliot mengumumkan kalau dia sudah bisa bangun. Benar saja, dia tidak tampak oleng saat Hermione membantunya duduk. Sembari duduk di atas tempat tidur, Elliot memakai sepatunya.

Dan entah kenapa, Hermione teringat pada sesuatu. Mungkin karena sudah lama ia tidak mendengar Elliot membicarakannya. Oleh karena rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi, ia bertanya, "Elliot, aku ingat dulu kau mencari seseorang. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak mendengarmu mengungkitnya lagi. Apa kau sudah menemukannya?

"..." Elliot tidak menjawab. Mungkin dia masih malu karena dulu kena tipu. Hermione buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah yang lebih positif. "Kalau sudah ketemu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hermione tidak menduga betapa besar perubahan yang tampak saat pertanyaan itu dilontarkan.

Kala itu Elliot mengangkat wajah. Menatap ke depan dengan alis bertaut. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal kuat di atas pahanya. Ia mendesis, _**"Aku akan melenyapkannya."**_

Lantas Hermione terperanjat, mendadak pucat pasi. "Hei! apa kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Elliot?"

"Sudah tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Dia harus menghilang."

"Elli—"

"Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan membu—"

Hermione bergegas berdiri di depannya dan mencengkeram kedua bahu remaja itu. "STOP!"

Elliot tersentak kaget, menengadahkan kepala dan mendadak merasa bersalah saat melihat rasa tidak percaya dan kecewa di raut wajah Hermione. Hermione mengernyitkan alisnya. Memandangnya lekat. Ingin menyampaikan seluruh perasaan.

"Elliot," bisiknya, "apa kau ingin menjadi seorang pembunuh?"

Pertanyaan itu...memiliki arti yang sangat dalam. Elliot menyadari betapa Hermione sangat sedih mendengarnya bicara begitu. Elliot juga dulu akan sangat kaget jika pernyataan macam tadi keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, bergetar.

Dulu dia tidak akan pernah berkata akan melenyapkan orang. Ibunya akan marah. Kakak-kakaknya bahkan tidak pernah mengajarkannya demikian. Mereka pasti akan sangat sedih.

Lalu bagaimana dengan rasa sakit yang bersarang di dalam hati ini?

Elliot berusaha menahan perasaannya. Akan tetapi, sepasang manik hazel remaja itu perlahan berkaca-kaca hingga ia sendiri tak mampu menahan lelehan air mata yang jatuh di pipinya.

"Ma..." Ia sesenggukan, menutup matanya yang berair, "maafkan aku..."

Hermione,

di suatu tempat yang jauh,

mungkin kakak-kakak anak itu berharap agar kau bisa menghentikannya.

Karena, kau adalah—

"Hai, kau sudah bisa bangkit, kawan?"

Harry dan Ron melambai dari pintu. Menyengir dan tersenyum seraya mendekat. Mereka hendak mengantar remaja itu kembali ke asrama. Elliot buru-buru mengelap jejak-jejak air mata di mukanya baru kemudian ia mengangkat wajah seraya tersenyum lebar. Semakin terlihat ceria dan tenang saat orang-orang yang ia kenal mengelilinginya. Hermione mengusap punggungnya dan tersenyum lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **kucing kecil berwarna hitam itu memang menutup matanya.**_

 _ **Akan tetapi,**_

 _ **bagaimana pun juga**_

 _ **dia harus membukanya kembali.**_

 **_bersambung** **_**

 **:D**

 **yup~**


	7. the hazel eyed watcher

_Bukan kurir yang_ _biasanya. Surat itu tidak dibawa oleh seekor burung hantu_ _dengan bulu_ _sehitam malam yang merupakan favorit kakaknya. Seorang anak kecillah yang membawanya, memanjat pagar dan melambai-lambaikan surat itu._ _Rupa_ _nya_ _yang sangat mirip dengan kakak-kakaknya membuat tulang belakangnya menggigil. Ia bergegas meloncat dari jendela, menghampiri anak itu dan menarik tangannya hingga mereka tersembunyi di pepohonan._

" _Kau..."_

" _Namaku Scorpius,_ _6_ _tahun!" ucap anak itu dengan memperlihatkan_ _6_ _jarinya._

" _Dan surat ini dari..."_

 _Scorpius menelengkan kepalanya. "Atropa." Kemudian ia menambahkan, "Apa kau tahu dia ada dimana sekarang?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A fading kitten**_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **the hazel eyed watcher**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertemuan rahasia itu biasanya terjadi di ruang kelas yang kosong. Hermione akan datang dan menutup pintu. Di dalam kelas itu telah duduk seorang pemuda yang datang lebih dulu, yang mengirimkan pesan pada sang gadis beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia menyilang kaki dan menumpukan dagunya di punggung tangannya. Memamerkan senyum miring andalannya.

Biasanya selalu seperti itu.

Sudah hampir dua tahun mereka melakukannya. Tanpa sekalipun ketahuan. Mereka sangat berhati-hati dalam menyembunyikan hubungan sesungguhnya di antara mereka berdua. Hampir dua tahun mereka melakukan pertemuan itu, tekan Draco. Namun, semenjak Elliot Nightingale muncul semuanya menjadi berantakan.

Hermione menolak ajakannya untuk kencan berdua saat liburan. Alasannya karena sepupunya, Elliot, datang dan Hermione tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Cih! Alhasil Draco menjadi penguntit di Diagon Alley. Menyedihkan.

Kemudian, setelah tiba di Hogwarts. Ah! Tak ada waktu untuk mereka berdua! Tak ada waktu untuk sepasang kekasih melepas kerinduan! Selalu saja! Elliot, Elliot, dan Elliot lagi!

Draco frustrasi. Namun, ia mengapresiasi upaya Hermione yang menyempatkan diri untuk menemuinya saat malam hari di menara burung hantu. Sayangnya, gadis itu tidak bisa berlama-lama karena Elliot pasti sedang mencarinya—well, atau seperti itulah yang dikatakan Hermione padanya.

Ia lebih memerhatikan sepupunya daripada kekasih (gelap)nya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Draco," Hermione menaruh tangan di pinggang, menghela nafas seolah lelah dengan sikap pemuda albino itu. "Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Sebentar lagi kelas Elliot akan dimulai dan aku harus mengantarnya ke sana atau dia tidak akan keluar kamar sama sekali."

Draco mendecakkan lidah, tidak senang. Setelah memasang pose keren pas intro tadi, ternyata tidak ada pujian dari sang kekasih. Menyebalkan sekali. Malah Elliot lagi yang dibahas.

"Well, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

Hermione tersenyum kecil, memandang Draco dengan rasa sayang atas pertanyaan penuh kepedulian itu. Walaupun hanya setengah hati. "Dia baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku akan meminta Madam Pomfrey untuk membuatkan ramuan stamina agar dia tidak mudah lelah."

"Hehehe," Draco tertawa sarkastik, "kau sangat peduli padanya. Aku sampai iri."

Hermione mengangkat bahu. Tidak memberi komentar. Sejujurnya, responnya membuat Draco merasa kedinginan dan kesepian. Susah juga kalau punya kekasih macam Granger.

"Aku rindu padamu. Apa kita bisa membahas sesuatu," Draco menatapnya dengan garis bibir datar, "yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan sepupumu?"

"Oh?" Hermione memiringkan wajah dengan senyum yang terlihat senang, "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang langit di musim dingin?"

Draco mengangkat satu alis.

Lalu Hermione melanjutkan, "Aku dan Harry membahasnya kemarin. Pendapatnya sangat menyenangkan untuk didengar."

Draco menjatuhkan kepalanya. Kalah dan depresi. Entah Hermione sengaja ("Pasti sengaja," jawab Draco tenang. Setenang badai.) atau memang tidak bisa membaca suasana romantis yang ingin dicipratkan Draco kemana-mana.

Entahlah.

Hermione yang memandang reaksinya dengan ekspresi terhibur mungkin bisa menjadi jawabannya.

 **xxxx**

"Aah, bagaimana ini?" tanya Draco pada dirinya sendiri, "aku sangat kesepian sejak kekasihku mencampakkanku demi sepupunya yang manja."

"Hentikan. Elliot tidak manja."

"Lihat!" Ia menatap Hermione ngeri, "bukannya menghiburku, dia justru membelanya. Hermione," sepasang iris kelabu menyorot sang gadis dengan tatapan serius, "kau melukai hatiku."

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Berlebihan sekali Draco ini. Hermione bertolak pinggang, menatapnya bosan. "Kau ini sangat memalukan."

Senyum miring terulas. Draco mengulurkan satu lengannya ke depan, memandang Hermione dengan ekspetasi bahwa gadis itu akan menyambutnya. Hermione melangkah maju dan, tentu saja, menyambutnya tanpa banyak tanya. Draco tertawa kecil seraya menarik jari-jari lentik yang hinggap di tangannnya itu lebih dekat, mengecupnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hermione."

Gadis di depannya mengulum senyum, mengelus helaian perak sang pangeran Slytherin. "Aku juga."

Draco tersenyum. Manik kelabunya memandang genggaman tangan mereka dengan sayang. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan seperti ini denganmu."

"Apa kau meminta izinku, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione lucu, "Tidak biasanya."

"Oh ya?" Draco meloncat turun, "kalau begitu, ayo jalan."

"Kau yakin?"

Pemuda itu tidak menoleh, namun Hermione bisa melihat kedutan di ujung bibirnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Di jam-jam seperti ini, tidak ada siswa yang berkeliaran di lantai 3. Aku sudah mengeceknya."

"Baiklah."

Draco menoleh, tersenyum, lalu membuka pintu. Di dalam keheningan, dua pasang sepatu mengetuk lantai. Kedua orang itu berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan.

 **xxxx**

"Kita ada dimana sekarang, Hermione?"

"Entahlah. Paris?"

"Baiklah. Apakah 5 meter ke depan kita akan melihat menara Eiffel?"

"Um, tidak."

"Lalu dimana?"

"Di tepi sungai Seine." Hermione memejamkan kedua matanya. "Kau lihat, Draco? Ada kapal pesiar yang melintas."

"Kau mau naik?" Draco tersenyum, "Malfoy punya kapal pesiarnya sendiri, jadi hanya akan ada kita berdua yang di dalamnya."

"Lagi-lagi, kau suka memamerkan hartamu."

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Kau tidak lihat apa? Aku berusaha membuatmu terkesan!"

"Well, kapal pesiarmu merusak suasana. Ayo, berbalik dan menyewa taksi ke alun-alun kota."

"Taksi? Apa itu taksi?" Draco menatap Hermione. Siswi Gryffindor itu mengerjapkan mata, kemudian menghela nafas. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi penuh cinta. Ia menyentuh pipi Draco, berkata, "Ayo, naik kapal pesiarmu saja."

Lebih mudah mengalihkan perhatiannya daripada menjelaskan bahasa muggle padanya.

Menggemaskan sekali!

Draco tertawa. Mengeratkan pegangan tangannya sembari menarik gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya.

 **xxxx**

Sepasang iris hazel memerhatikan dari balik tembok. Memandang tanpa bersuara. Sorot matanya kelam dan sunyi. Remaja itu kemudian menegakkan punggung dan menyandarkan badannya ke dinding. Menundukkan kepala, ia menatap telapak tangannya. Banyak perasaan yang tak mampu ia katakan. Maka ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

Elliot menutup muka dengan kepalan tangannya.

Ah,

rasanya ingin berteriak.

 **xxxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Elly-ku yang tersayang,_

 _sampaikan permintaan maafku yang sebesar-besarnya pada mama._

 _Sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku._

 **_bersambung_**


	8. the kitten is howling

_Elliot merasa tidak pernah melihat manusia dengan rambut seputih salju seperti orang itu. Sepasang iris kelabunya tampak memikat dan Elliot senang memandangnya. Pria itu setengah berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan posisi mereka. Elliot menelengkan kepala dan tersenyum._

" _Paman siapa?"_

 _Sekilas sorot mata pria itu tampak sedih sebelum melengkung saat si empunya tersenyum hungga tulang pipinya naik ke atas. "Cepat sekali kau melupakanku. Aku ini paman Draco-mu."_

" _Eeeh," kata Elliot, menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya dengan ekspresi tidak enak, "aku lupa."_

" _Tidak apa-apa." Pria itu menyengir sembari mengacak-acak puncak kepala Elliot, "Jangan lupa lagi, ya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A fading kitten**_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **the kitten is howling**

 **.**

 **.**

Aula Besar tampak lengang saat murid-murid mulai membersihkan remah-remah roti dari seragam mereka dan beranjak pergi. Trio Emas berserta Elliot masih tinggal untuk bercakap-cakap sebentar. Menikmati segelas jus labu dengan santai.

Harry menengokkan kepala hingga tertangkap pandangan siswa Tahun Kelima di sampingnya. "Kau hampir tidak menyentuh makananmu. Ada apa?" tanyanya, "Apa kau sakit?"

Hermione dan Ron berhenti berbicara. Kali ini mereka menatap khawatir. Menunggu jawabannya dengan sikap yang kurang sabar. Namun, Elliot tidak menjawab. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam, fokus pada sup yang hanya ia aduk-aduk dengan sendok di piringnya.

"Apa kau sedang tidak selera?" tanya Hermione, yang duduk di seberangnya, mencoba merendahkan badan untuk melihat wajahnya. Sayangnya, helaian rambut berwarna coklat milik remaja itu telah berubah menjadi tirai yang tak mampu ditembus. "Elliot?"

Ron memegang bahunya, "Hei, kau tak apa-apa?"

Tuk.

Adukannya berhenti.

Tak ada yang berbicara saat suara Elliot seolah memecah sunyi.

"Ron," mulainya, "apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau adik perempuanmu menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang kau benci?"

"Pertanyaan apa itu?" balas Ron, mengerutkan kedua alis merahnya. "Well, aku tentu akan sangat marah. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Orang yang kubenci pastilah bukan orang baik, aku yakin Ginny, adikku, hanya akan disakiti. Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," Elliot menjawab, "sepertinya, orang yang kukenal berpacaran dengan orang yang tidak kusukai."

Harry dan Ron saling berpandangan. Apa Elliot sudah punya teman selain mereka? Bagus, sih, tapi rasanya sulit dipercaya.

Tanpa mengangkat wajahpun Elliot tahu nafas siapa yang tertahan di antara mereka berempat. Ia menutup mata, menghembuskan nafas. "Aku harus masuk kelas tambahan."

"Well, Ron dan aku juga harus pergi," ucap Harry, bangkit bersamaan dengan Ron, "Quidditch, kalian tahu, kami harus menyempurnakan formasi yang baru. Hermione, kau— Hermione?"

Gadis itu tersentak, menoleh cepat pada Harry yang menatapnya heran. "Ah, aku tadi melamun-" Ron memutar bola matanya, bergumam, 'pasti tentang pelajaran. Tidak lama lagi kau botak, 'Mione.' "—ada apa?"

"Kami—Ron dan aku akan ke lapangan Quidditch dan Elliot harus ke kelas tambahan," katanya, "Kupikir kau mau mengantarnya atau apa." Harry mengedikkan bahu, "Well, kami harus bergegas atau terlambat nantinya."

Hermione mengangguk. "Oke, sampai nanti."

"Yeah."

Ketika punggung kedua orang itu tak lagi terlihat, Hermione dengan gerakan yang terkesan gugup menoleh pada Elliot. Yang saat itu juga tengah menatapnya. Apa arti tatapannya? Pikiran Hermione berkecamuk hingga ia sendiri susah menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

Hermione mencoba tersenyum. "Kita pergi sekarang?"

Apa Elliot tahu?

 **xxxx**

Dan Elliot menjawab pertanyaannya walaupun tidak gadis itu suarakan padanya.

"Aku tahu," sepasang permata hazel itu berkilat, menatap Hermione yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya dari sela-sela poni yang berjatuhan di depan matanya. "rahasiamu. Harry dan Ron membenci Draco Malfoy, tapi kau berhubungan dengannya. Kenapa?"

Hermione menatapnya sejenak, tampak terkejut dengan perkataannya. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangan, mencoba mengecek pendengar yang tak diinginkan dengan gaya yang tidak terlalu kentara. Sudut bibirnya berkedut sedikit, menampilkan senyum tak tahu apa-apa yang sangat terlihat palsu.

"Apa maksudmu, Elliot?"

Elliot menyadari ketidaknyamanannya, namun remaja itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuat Hermione tenang. Ia bertanya lagi dengan nada yang agak keras, membuat Hermione terlonjak—seolah jantungnya baru saja meloncat. "Aku melihatmu. Kau dan Draco Malfoy, berpelukan."

"Itu..." Hermione meneguk ludah. Gugup. "Kau pasti salah lihat."

Elliot menatap sepatunya.

"Kau berbohong."

Jeda. Hermione mengernyitkan kening. "Kau salah paham, Elliot. Mana mungkin Malfoy berpacaran dnegan orang sepertiku. Dia pureblood yang sombong. Semua orang tahu mustahil baginya untuk berhubungan dengan muggleborn—apalagi muggle."

Entah kenapa, Elliot berjengit saat kata terakhir diucapkan. Kedua alis coklatnya berkerut dalam. Dengan postur tubuh yang tegang, ia bersikeras, "kau berbohong!"

Hermione tersentak.

"Di koridor lantai 3 kalian berpelukan!"

"Elliot, tolong kecilkan suaramu," pinta Hermione.

"Kenapa! ?" Elliot menoleh, menatapnya dengan bibir bergetar, "Dia jahat padamu, pada Harry, Ron, dan aku! Dia mengolok-olok kita tapi kau malah... Draco Malfoy itu orang jahat! Kau tidak akan bahagia dengannya!"

"Elliot!"

Si pemilik nama langsung bungkam. Kedua matanya yang melebar menatap Hermione, terpaku pada tatapan keras yang nampak di matanya. Hermione meremas pergelangan tangan remaja itu. "Jangan asal bicara tentang hal yang tidak kau ketahui. Aku lebih mengenal Draco daripada kau. Dia memang mengejek setiap kali bertemu, tapi aku lebih tahu isi hatinya. Elliot, kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

Elliot lantas menarik kembali tangannya dengan kasar. Berkata lantang, "Isi hati! Isi hati! Apa maksudnya bersikap bertolak belakang dengan isi hatinya! ? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Hermione! Dia orang jahat, itu yang kulihat dari sikapnya!"

Sepertinya, perkataan itu melukai perasaan Hermione. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Cukup, Elliot. Kita hentikan pembicaraan ini. Aku..." Ia menyentuh keningnya, tiba-tiba saja merasa lelah. "Aku ingin istirahat."

Bukan percakapan macam ini yang ingin ia hadapi dengan Elliot yang selalu berapi-api.

Kemudian gadis itu berbalik pergi. Tak berniat meladeninya lebih lanjut. Tak menoleh pada sepupunya—Elliot yang memandang punggungnya dengan wajah frustrasi.

 **xxxx**

 _Persetan!_

' _Paman_ _Draco_ _' apanya! ?_

 _Menjijikkan!_

 _Kau menjijikkan! !_

 _Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!_

 _Buku-buku jari Elliot memutih saat ia meremas sendiri kedua tangannya. Telapak tangannya hampir berdarah karena kuku yang menancap di sana. Geram. Dia_ _sangat geram._

 _Sepasang permata hazel membara dalam api kemarahan yang berkobar._

 _Kelembutan kakak laki-lakinya yang menghilang._

 _Kepercayaan diri kakak perempuannya yang tak bisa lagi ia saksikan._

 _Draco Malfoy,_

 _semua ini adalah kesalahanmu._

 **xxxx**

"Dengarkan aku, Hermione!" panggil Elliot, terdengar putus asa, "Aku akan memberitahu Harry dan Ron tentang hubungan kalian kalau kau tidak mau berpisah dari orang itu!"

Langkah gadis berambut coklat di sana berhenti. Hermione sedikit menghadapkan badan ke arahnya. Semula ia hanya diam, tak memberikan celah pada Elliot untuk melihat emosinya. Tetapi, sekilas gadis itu memandang dengan air muka kecewa. Kemudian tanpa kata-kata ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Nafas Elliot tertarik dalam. Terperanjat.

Apakah Hermione tidak mengindahkan ancamannya?

Tidak! Tidak!

Elliot menggeretakkan giginya. "Kau harus berpisah dari orang itu! Dia tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia!" Hermione tidak berhenti. Elliot meremas kain di dadanya. Berharap, berharap agar gadis itu berhenti dan menyetujuinya. Karena... karena...

Ia memanggil sekali lagi, "Aku akan memberitahukannya! Lihat saja! Lihat... saja..." Kedua manik hazel Elliot berkaca-kaca. Mungkin karena itu Hermione menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Ucapan yang di luar kendali bisa saja menyakiti hati Elliot.

"Hermione!" Namun, gadis itu telah menghilang di pertigaan koridor, meninggalkan Elliot yang bersusah payah menahan getaran di suaranya. Lututnya bergetar hebat. Lemas. Sewaktu-waktu kakinya tak akan mampu lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Mentalnya sangat terguncang.

"Hei, hei," seseorang menyela dengan nada bosan. Raut wajah datar dan dingin itu tidak biasanya terlihat di muka Draco Malfoy. Ia jelas mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Elliot pada Hermione.

Sungguh.

Draco tentu tidak akan tinggal diam dengan niat Elliot untuk memisahkan mereka. "Kenapa kau sangat ribut? Suaramu bisa membuat Troll terbangun dari mimpi buruknya."

Muka Elliot memerah bukan karena malu ataupun marah, tapi kesedihan itu tidak bisa lagi dibendung. Keputusasaan yang mendorong air mata tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Bibirnya bergetar namun ia gigit kuat-kuat hingga lidahnya bisa mengecap darah.

" **Kenapa..."**

Di suatu hari yang basah, hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Butir-butir air menghantam atap bertubi-tubi hingga suaranya memekakkan telinga. Elliot berlari keluar rumah tanpa peduli apakah ia memakai sepatu atau tidak, atau apakah ia memakai payung atau tidak. Ia meloncat ke genangan air berwarna coklat dan tidak memedulikan apakah nodanya mengotori pakaiannya atau tidak.

Siapa yang peduli?

Tidak ada!

" **Kumohon... kumohon..."**

Waktu itu ia hampir merusak pita suaranya saat berteriak sekuat tenaga, berusaha memanggil seseorang yang berada di dalam mobil hitam yang tengah melaju pergi.

 _Mama, apakah...apakah... pria itu adalah..._

Akan tetapi, jawaban yang ia dapatkan hanyalah seulas senyum.

Dan sebaris kata yang menyanyikan kebohongan.

 _Mama, Orphe dan Atropa akan datang lagi, 'kan? Sekali setahun itu berapa hari? 1, 2, atau 3?_

Semua pertemuan itu sangat singkat. Elliot menangis dan bertanya kenapa ia hanya bisa bertemu beberapa jam saja dengan orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai anggota keluarganya. Kenapa pria itu juga? Lalu paman itu juga hanya datang sebentar lalu pergi? Orangtua James dan Primrose selalu menginap beberapa hari atau mengajaknya menginap di rumah mereka. Tapi kenapa orang yang disebut sebagai ayahnya itu tidak bisa berlama-lama di rumahnya? Bersama mama dan Elliot?

Pertanyaan itu, sekali lagi, dijawab dengan kebohongan sederhana. Kemudian Elliot menyentuh lutut ibunya, mendongak dan menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. Senyum yang terpatri di wajah wanita itu, entah kenapa, Elliot tidak bisa membacanya. Tidak tahu harus menyebutnya apa.

Kala itu, bermandikan cahaya jingga yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang ibu.

Terlalu takut untuk mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

 _Mama, jangan-jangan kau... sebenarnya tidak bahagia...?_

" **Semua ini karena kau...kaulah penyebabnya..."** Elliot meninggikan suaranya, menghujamkan tuduhan tanpa rasa kasihan, " **Karena kau! !"**

Elliot merunduk dan berteriak histeris. Tak kuasa menahan air mata yang memburamkan penglihatan, menetes-netes di lantai batu. Elliot menutup matanya kuat-kuat. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kemeja Draco yang tidak memberi tanggapan, memandang sikapnya tanpa emosi berarti di wajahnya. Tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, remaja itu berseru dengan nada memelas. Sangat tidak berdaya.

" _ **Aku mohon padamu! Apakah kau akan merenggutnya juga dariku!?"**_

.

.

.

" _Kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Kau juga tahu perasaanku, isi hatiku. Semuanya. Kita pernah berjanji untuk tetap bersama selamanya, tapi ternyata masa depan memang tidak bisa ditebak. Bukannya membuatmu bahagia, aku malah menyakiti hatimu. Bersikap egois dan kejam, sangat cocok dengan olokan orang padaku; 'Malfoy yang jahat dan tidak punya perasaan'._ _ **Hermione**_ _,"_

 _Draco memejamkan kedua matanya,_

" _ **aku akan menceraikanmu.**_ "

.

.

.

 _Wanita itu hanya diam menatap._

 _Lalu bibirnya berkedut, melemparkan seulas senyum sedih._

" _Aku mengerti."_

 **_bersambung_**

 **LullabyTales:** di sini udah tahulah jawabannya nfu~ ;)

 **Ranchanjr:** nfufu~ ;)


	9. the kitten's unknown feeling

_Seorang pria berambut kelam keriting di depan pintu menurunkan pandangannya saat pintu terbuka dan seorang anak berumur 9 tahun membukanya. Bibirnya yang tersembunyi di balik lebatnya_ _kumis dan jenggot tampak berkedut kecil. Elliot menatapnya dengan malu-malu, belum terbiasa dengan keberadaan pria itu. Mereka jarang bertemu dan Elliot yang pemalu selalu membutuhkan waktu untuk merasa familiar dengannya. Pieta Blanchett sedikit menundukkan badan dan mengacak-acak puncak kepala anak itu._

" _Kukira kau sudah melupakanku," dengan penuh canda pria itu melanjutkan, "apa kau tahu aku siapa?"_

 _Elliot melirik dari celah-celah bulu matanya sembari mengetuk-ngetuk jari-jari kaki kanannya ke lantai di belakang kaki kirinya. Dengan suara mencicit ia berkata dengan tidak yakin, "Papa...?"_

 _Pieta Blanchett pun tersenyum, sorot matanya hangat penuh rasa sayang._

" _Benar, my dearest Elly."_

' _Elly, Elly...'_

 _Seseorang pernah memanggilnya begitu._

 _Elliot mendongak, terkejut dan penuh harapan._

 _Benar. Benar. Pria ini adalah—_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A fading kitten**_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **the kitten's unknown feeling**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam hati Draco Malfoy telah tersimpan suatu piala berisi tulah untuk Elliot Nightingale yang dengan seenaknya menyuruh Hermione berpisah darinya. Biarpun menyandang status sebagai sepupunya, tetap saja dia tidak punya hak untuk mencampuri urusan Hermione sampai ke akar-akarnya, sampai ke masalah yang lebih privat sekalipun. Draco menganggap hal itu sangat menjengkelkan dan tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Perasaan yang ia punya saat itu hanyalah kemarahan dan rasa dingin yang membekukan hati. Iba dan rasa tertarik pada sosok Elliot telah hilang dan ia lihat di matanya hanyalah serangga pengganggu yang harus dibasmi.

Oleh karena itu, tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan sikap dinginnya ketika remaja itu mencengkeram ujung kemejanya dan memelas histeris padanya. Draco seolah mengatakan bahwa ia sudah muak dengan sikapnya yang seakan selalu meminta belaas kasih semua orang, terutama Hermione. Dan, heh, apa kau yakin sikapnya itu bukan akting? pikir Draco kejam.

Dengan garis mencela di bibirnya ia mendorong Elliot ke lantai.

Sepasang permata hazel yang basah terlihat syok.

"Pertanyaanmu sangat lucu, Nightingale," ucapnya datar, "bukankah seharusnya kau menanyakan hal itu pada dirimu? Kaulah yang berniat merebut Hermione dariku di sini. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada hubungan kami, maka kaulah penyebabnya." Ia menyakukan kedua tangannya, memandang Elliot dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. "Kami saling mencintai dan jika perpisahan itu benar-benar terjadi dari sisi Hermione, Elliot Nightingale," Draco mendesis, "aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Aku akan mencarimu biarpun kau lari sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun, lalu kuhancurkan kau sampai tak bersisa."

Draco merasa puas dengan peringatannya. Apalagi dengan keterkejutan yang tampak di wajah Nightingale yang perlahan berubah menjadi kemarahan.

"Aku tidak takut padamu!" balas Elliot sengit.

Draco tergelak. Lalu ia berbalik dan melirik Elliot dari balik bahunya. Tersenyum mengejek. "Coba saja."

Elliot Nightingale apakah kau mencintai Hermione? Oh, jenggot Merlin, menyerah saja. Karena Draco dan Hermione sudah saling mencintai dan mereka tidak memerlukan orang ketiga sepertimu.

"Draco Malfoy!" Elliot berseru dengan wajah sembab yang terlipat geram dan marah, "kau harus berpisah dari Hermione! Kau harus melepaskannya! !"

Sekali lagi sebuah tawa terdengar. Draco menoleh dan meliriknya dari sudut mata. Penuh dengan olokan. "Tidak akan." Lalu sosoknya hilang di penghujung jalan.

Elliot merasakan tetesan air mata yang baru di pipinya. Kedua matanya yang masih merah itu tampak sangat putus asa dan tidak tidak tahu berbuat apa. Ia lantas mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri seraya bersujud ke lantai batu.

Meraung.

 **xxxx**

 _Matanya merah, dia habis menangis_. Ronald Weasley berjongkok dengan tangan di belakang, terulur dan bersiap menerima. Harry mengangguk, membenarkan. Ia sendiri berusaha mengangkat tubuh Elliot dari lantai, mencoba memindahkannya ke punggung Ron.

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Seharusnya Elliot sedang berada di kelas tambahannya, namun McGonagall yang tak sengaja melihat mereka yang sedang terbang dari jendela, mencegat dan menanyakan perihal anak itu. Mereka berpikir Hermione sudah mengantar Elliot. _Atau Elliot kabur dari kelasnya?_ tanya Harry, tak sengaja menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

Ron membelalak, menatanya dengan mata terbuka lebar. _Kau serius? Darimana dia belajar bolos?_

Harry menepuk jidat _. Ron, berhenti memperlakukan Elliot seperti anak kecil._

 _Oh_ , ucap Ron, _terkadang aku lupa kalau dia bukan anak-anak._

Ah.

Di suatu sore, setelah terbaring tak sadarkan diri selama hampir 3 jam di lantai batu yang dingin, Harry dan Ron berhasil menemukannya dan membawanya kembali ke asrama Gryffindor. Tubuhnya sangat dingin dan matanya bengkak dan berwarna merah, tertidur pasti karena kecapaian setelah menangis. Harry dan Ron tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Mungkin Hermione tahu sesuatu? Mereka memutuskan untuk mengantar Elliot ke kamarnya dulu—menyelimutinya dengan hangat di tempat tidur setelah itu pergi menemui Hermione.

Akan tetapi, sangat membingungkan.

Hermione ada di kamarnya tapi ia tidak mau keluar menemui kedua sahabatnya.

Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu?

Mereka ingin tahu dan mencari solusi. Yang hanya bisa mereka dapatkan dari Elliot ketika sudah bangun nanti.

Sejujurnya, kedua sepupu itu telah membuat Harry dan Ron sangat khawatir. Kedua orang itu tidak turun untuk makan malam.

Tok. Tok.

"'Mione? Kau ada di dalam?"

Yang membuka pintu adalah Ginny yang hendak turun untuk makan malam. Ia buru-buru menutup pintu sebelum Harry sempat melihat ke dalam. Ron menatap gadis itu tidak setuju.

"Dia sedang tidur. Sebelum tertidur, dia bilang tidak ingin ikut makan malam. Sudah kenyang, katanya."

Harry dan Ron saling pandang. Well, kalau begitu, mereka harus mengajak Elliot.

"Elliot," bisik Harry lembut pada buntalan selimut yang hanya memperlihatkan punggung pada mereka berdua, "apa kau tidak lapar?

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau makan sangat sedikit saat makan siang, lalu tertidur di koridor. Di sana dingin sekali tahu!" kata Ron sembari duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "Elliot?"

Hening sejenak.

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang bersembunyi di dalam kukungan selimutnya itu berkata,

" _ **Aku ingin pulang.**_ "

Jiwa yang masih kanak-kanak menginginkan demikian.

Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Elliot.

Namun, keberuntungan berpihak padamu ketika Harry dan Ron menganggap sikapmu yang sulit dan merajuk itu sebagai gejala _homesick._ Dan mungkin juga kau dan Hermione bertengkar karena masalah itu—mengingat bagaimana sifatmu dan sifat Hermione yang sama-sama keras kepala. Untung saja mereka berpikir begitu.

Dengan demikian, rahasia tetap terjaga dan masalah pun berhasil diatasi.

 **xxxx**

2 hari telah berlalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Hermione Granger dan sepupunya, Elliot Nightingale, telah berbaikan. Entah bagaimana, mungkin karena mereka saling menghindari—atau hanya Hermione sendiri yang begitu karena Elliot selalu bersungut-sungut sembari mengedarkan pandangan, mencarinya.

Konfrontasi dengan Elliot membuat Hermione sangat kebingungan tentang cara untuk menghadapi kelanjutannya. Hermione sadar betul kalau watak Elliot yang keras kepala dan kekanak-kanakan sangat susah untuk ditaklukkan—kecuali gadis itu menuruti permintaannya. Tingkah lakunya yang gelisah dan tidak fokus itu lama-kelamaan akhirnya menarik perhatian Draco Malfoy.

Dan, Hermione, tidak perhatian terhadap suasana hati Draco selama 2 hari belakangan ini adalah suatu kesalahan besar. Sorot matanya membeku sementara ekspresi wajahnya sedingin suhu di luar kastil. Ketika sinar matanya semakin menggelap maka itulah pertanda badai akan datang.

Hermione yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tidak hampir tidak menyadari bahwa kelas pilihan telah selesai. Ia bergegas mengemasi barang-barangnya. Waktu itu hujan salju telah turun dna hinggap di bingkai jendela yang tertutup. Kelas telah kosong dan Hermione masih memasukkan perkamen dan bukunya ke dalam tas.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memegang tangannya. Hermione memekik kaget, lantas menjatuhkan satu perkamennya yang langsung terguling dari meja ke lantai.

Sepasang manik hazel gadis itu bisa melihat badai yang berkecamuk di raut wajah albino Draco Malfoy. "Draco, lepaskan tanganku."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Draco dengan nada setenang air. Hermione menatapnya awas. Pemuda itu melanjutkan, "Aku mendengarnya, lho."

Hermione memucat. "Men...mendengar apa?"

Draco tidak menjawabnya. Senyum yang terulas bibirnya tampak tipis dan tenang, namun yang menghantarkannya adalah wajah yang dingin—sama sekali tidak membuat hati siapapun tenang. Ia berkata, "Setelah kau pergi, dia melampiaskan amarahnya padaku. Oh, Hermione sayang, Elliot menyuruhku untuk melepaskanmu."

"Draco..." Sang gadis Gryffindor setengah meringis.

"Sangat kurang ajar, bukan? Dia pasti sangat menyukaimu hingga berani berkata begitu padaku, kekasihmu!" Suaranya meninggi bersamaan dengan dua bola mata kelabu melotot. "Hermione," Draco mendesis, menghentakkan tangan gadis itu mendekat, "apa kau selama ini tengah mempertimbangkan ucapan Nightingale sialan itu?"

"Draco!" Hermione menelan ludah, merintih, "kau menyakitiku!"

Cengkeraman pemuda itu lantas mengerat. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya merebutmu dariku."

Cukup sudah.

PLAK!

Dada Hermione naik turun. Hidungnya kembang-kempis. Sorot matanya keras dan kesal. "Apa kau sudah sadar? Lepaskan tanganku."

Draco meliriknya, lalu pandangan jatuh pada tangan yang ia pegang. Ah. Gelang berwarna merah kini mewarnai kulit pergelangan tangan Hermione. Seolah terkena bara api, ia sontak melepaskan tangannya.

Iris hazel menatapnya tidak senang. "Kau tak perlu merasa khawatir aku akan pergi darimu. Aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Kita perlu membuat Elliot mengerti dirimu, dan mengerti bahwa kita saling mencintai. Draco, jika Elliot mengenal sisi baikmu, hatinya yang keras pasti akan luluh. Karena itulah, kalau kita berusaha dia akan menerimamu dan hubungan ini. Aku yakin hal yang sama akan bisa dilakukan pada Ron dan Harry."

"Kalau tidak! ?" serang Draco, "Bagaimana kalau mereka berkata tidak? Hermione, Jangan naif. Mereka pasti ingin menjauhkanku 100 km darimu setelah kau beritahu hubungan kita."

"Draco," gadis di depannya menoleh, memandangnya lekat-lekat, "percaya padaku."

Adu tatapan berlangsung tidak sampai 30 detik. Sorot mata Draco Malfoy perlahan melunak, kemudian pemuda itu menghela nafas. Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Gestur yang timbul karena rasa malu dan bersalah. "Apakah tanganmu sakit? Maafkan aku, sepertinya iblis baru saja merasukiku."

Hermione mengernyitkan alis, memandangnya iba namun tidak berniat menghiburnya. Ia menundukkan wajah sembari mengelus pergelangan tangannya. Mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan untuk waktu yang lama.

Ketegangan ini. Emosi Draco yang meledak. Semua terjadi karena Elliot yang dengan seenaknya mencampuri urusan Hermione. Tetapi Hermione sudah terlanjur sayang untuk bersikap marah pada Elliot.

Karenanya, masalah ini harus segera diatasi sebelum pihak-pihak yang lebih keras terlibat. Hermione belum mau berurusan dengan kemarahan Harry dan Ron.

Demikianlah kesimpulan yang pasangan itu dapatkan. Dengan niat berusaha merubah hati Elliot, mereka sepakat untuk melakukan pembicaraan serius di antara mereka bertiga. Hermione, Draco, dan Elliot.

 **xxxx**

Mungkin Elliot sudah mengira-ngira bahwa Hermione dan Draco akan datang menghampirinya. Entah berdiskusi, negosiasi, atau melaksanakan rencana drastis untuk menutup mulutnya.

Di tempat pertemuan yang telah dijanjikan, pemuda berambut coklat itu menoleh dan menatap. Sorot matanya tajam dan penuh tekad.

Apapun itu yang ingin Hermione bicarakan, tidak ada yang pernah mendengar permulaannya ketika Elliot memutuskan untuk memecahkan sunyi lebih dulu. Rupanya dia sendiri sudah punya kata-kata yang tak bisa ditahan lama di mulutnya.

"Hermione, aku menyimpan perasaan padamu." Elliot tersenyum, memandang gadis itu dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Cinta."

Hermione berjengit, sementara Draco terlihat gusar. _Hendak menyatakan cinta di depan kekasihnya sendiri, eh? Berani sekali._

"Draco Malfoy," iris hazel beralih, membalas tatapan dingin seseorang yang berdiri di dekat pintu, "aku juga punya perasaan terhadapmu."

Tatapan matanya menyorot tajam. Ia mendesis, "Kebencian."

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, anak sialan," geram Draco, mendekat dengan postur tegang yang membuatnya terlihat seperti banteng. "Berani-beraninya—"

"Draco, berhenti!" tuntut Hermione, berusaha menahannya. Akan tetapi, kejengkelan Draco pasti sudah naik ke ubun-ubun sampai ia baru menyadari Hermione tengah menarik-narik bajunya ketika ia sudah dekat dengan remaja yang baginya sangat tidak tahu malu itu.

Elliot tampak tidak mau kalah. Ia membusungkan dadanya, menantang Draco. Hal itu justru semakin memancing emosi pangeran Slytherin di depannya.

"Kau tidak pantas bersama Hermione," katanya kasar, "kau hanya akan menyakitinya saja!"

Pergelangan tangan yang memerah terlintas di pikirannya. Draco langsung naik pitam. Emosi yang tak terkendali keluar begitu saja. Draco tidak bisa menahan diri.

Horor adalah apa yang tergambar di wajah Elliot Nightingale. Pemandangan singkat yang tertangkap oleh kesadarannya itu membuat Draco merasa seolah jantungnya merosot. Tinjunya sebenarnya sudah melayang namun ia dengan susah payah, menggeretakkan gigi, bermanuver ke samping hingga tinjunya menabrak tembok.

"Draco!"

Pemuda itu terengah-engah, mencoba mengatur kembali nafasnya. Waktu itu, ia melirik remaja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai serangga pengganggu. Mendadak sesuatu yang berwarna hitam seolah bergumul di dalam hatinya, membuatnya tidak enak badan dan ingin muntah.

Karena Elliot menatapnya seperti melihat monster mengerikan di hadapannya.

Hal itu...entah kenapa terasa sangat tidak nyaman.

' _Kenapa?'_ batin Draco, _'Elliot, kenapa kau menatapku seolah aku baru saja... mengkhianatimu?'_

Tepat setelah pertanyaan itu melewati proses di otaknya, mendadak darah teruras habis dari wajahnya. Kini Draco Malfoy tampak pucat dari biasanya. ' _Apa?'_ tanyanya, memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir keras, ' _apa yang dipercayakan Elliot padaku! ? Kepercayaan apa yang kukhianati! ?'_

Elliot tidak memberikannya waktu untuk berpikir. Wajahnya saat itu memerah, marah dan kesal. Tapi, ada satu lagi perasaan yang lebih besar daripada dua tadi. Itu...apa?

"Kau mau memukulku, hah!? Akhirnya kau perlihatkan juga isi hatimu yang sebenarnya! Aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi!" Elliot menjerit, menatapnya dengan sorot mata terluka, dua alis coklat melengkung ke atas, "Seperti halnya aku yang membencimu! Kau pun juga, sebenarnya, sangat membenciku, 'kan! ?"

 _Elliot...Elliot..._

 _jangan menangis..._

"Tapi aku lebih membencimu lagi! !"

Seolah ingin membuktikan sesuatu ia meneriakkan kalimat itu sekuat tenaga.

Ingin membuktikan...bahwa...Elliot tidak terpengaruh biarpun Draco membencinya setengah mati.

Tidak akan terpengaruh.

Sama sekali tidak masalah!

Ketika itu, untuk pertama kalinya ia memperlihatkan sosok kekanak-kanakannya yang terlihat sangat manja. Ia tidak menutup muka ataupun menyembunyikan air mata. Elliot hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan cairan hangat itu mengalir sementara mulutnya terbuka lebar, memperdengarkan suara kepedihannya.

Mungkin pemandangan itu sangat aneh bagi dua orang selain dirinya di sana.

Mereka hanya bisa terpaku dan menatap.

Tak berdaya.

Ketika kesadaran itu datang seperti sambaran petir, Hermione bergerak cepat untuk memeluk Elliot. Mencoba menenangkannya. Menghiburnya. Oh, Elliot! pekik Hermione yang juga mulai merasa sedih. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di punggung remaja itu. Elliot terisak, menangis tersedu-sedu. Ketika ketegangan meninggalkan otot-ototnya, Hermione menuntunnya untuk merendah di lantai. Ujung-ujungnya Elliot membenamkan wajahnya di pangkuan Hermione, terisak-isak tanpa mampu bisa menghentikannya. Tangannya meremas kain seragam di pinggang sepupunya. Mencengkeram. Tak mampu bertahan dengan kesedihan yang sangat menyakitkan.

Sesuatu yang telah lama ditahan di dalam hati.

Draco...masih berdiri di tempatnya. Hanya bisa mengulurkan tangan. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak dan melakukan apa yang dilakukan Hermione pada Elliot.

Pada anak itu.

Ada yang berdiam di ujung lidahnya, namun Draco mengatupkan bibir. Menelannya kembali.

 **xxxx**

 _Di dalam dinginnya malam, Elliot menyusup ke dalam selimut ibunya yang masih tertidur lelap. Dia tahu bahwa sang ibu sangat kelelahan setelah pulang kerja. Tapi...tapi..._

 _Elliot menitikkan air matanya._

 _...dia sangat merindukan ibunya._

 _Sudah lama mereka tidak punya waktu untuk bermain bersama._ _Seperti dulu._

 _Dan ketika Elliot kecil memejamkan mata, samar-samar ia mengingat kehangatan, kelembutan dua tangan besar yang mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Seseorang yang tertawa dan memanggil namanya._

' _Elly, Elly...'_

 _Mama, dimanakah orang itu berada sekarang?_

 _Elliot sangat ingin bertemu dengannya._

.

.

.

"Albus."

"Oh," Dumbledore mengintip dari balik kaca matanya, "Severus?"

Severus Snape berjalan mendekat hingga ia berdiri di depan meja sang kepala sekolah. Raut wajahnya yang selalu tampak merengut itu kini makin terlihat jelas dan dalam. Cahaya lampu pijar mengenai sisi wajahnya. Sang Phoenix yang bertengger memandang sosoknya tanpa berkedip.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang Elliot Nightingale. Minerva mungkin tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh. Albus, apa kau tidak merasakannya?"

Albus hanya diam menatap. Severus memperlihatkan rasa terganggu saat ia mengatakan, "Kadang-kadang aku merasa... Nightingale terlihat seperti... kau tahu." Profesor Ramuan tersebut menyampaikan kalimat lengkapnya hanya lewat tatapan. Dumbledore memejamkan mata, mengehmbuskan nafas.

Jeda sesaat.

Ini adalah hal yang tabu.

Jika membenarkan perasaan Severus Snape maka juga membenarkan fakta bahwa Hogwarts tidak hanya saja kecolongan, namun juga telah dengan tangan terbuka menyambut seorang penyusup ke dalamnya. Hanya karena sebuah surat.

Namun, jika Severus sudah mengatakan hal itu, berarti perasaan ganjil yang dimiliki Dumbledore saat pertama kali bertemu anak itu memang bukan hanya sekedar perasaan semu semata.

"Kenapa, Severus," tanggap Albus Dumbledore, "Aku juga berpikir demikian."

Akan tetapi, mereka harus menunggu sampai sebuah bukti berhasil didapatkan.

Sehingga kecurigaan itu tidak akan berakhir dengan salah paham.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mama..._

 _Aku..._

 _kenapa hanya aku saja yang—_

 **_bersambung_**

lalala yeyeye~

:)


	10. one paw towards the storm

_Splash!_

 _Tes._

 _Tes._

 _Sisa wine merah menetes-netes dari mulut gelas kaca di tangan Pansy Krum. Hermione waktu itu hanya bisa memiringkan wajah ke bahunya, bersabar terhadap cairan yang membasahi wajah dan gaunnya._

" _Perempuan jalang," manik biru gelap bersinar, menyalang agresif, "beraninya kau memperlihatkan wajahmu di sini. Semua orang tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan di belakang Draco, suamimu sendiri."_

 _Ia menyeringai._

 _Mencela._

 _Hinaan._

 _Mencemooh._

" _ **Anak terakhirmu itu—"**_

 _Semua mata melirik pada kedua orang itu._

 _Maka Pansy Krum mengeraskan suaranya, membiarkan seluruh dunia mendengar apa yang keluar dari pita suaranya._

 _Hermione tidak membiarkan secuil emosi pun tampak di wajah._

 _Biarkan saja._

 _Biarkan semuanya terjadi._

"— _ **hasil hubunganmu dengan pria lain, 'kan?"**_

 _Para undanganpun menahan nafas._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A fading kitten**_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **o** **ne paw towards the storm**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxxx**

Draco tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti anak itu sebelumnya.

Setelah beberapa hari mengenal Elliot Nightingale, Draco memutuskan bahwa reaksi remaja itu sangat menghibur dan cocok untuk mengusir kebosanan. Ada suatu waktu Draco berkhayal tentang bagaimana nanti reaksi Elliot ketika ia memberi tahu rahasia tentang hubungannya dengan sepupunya yang cantik dan pintar itu—pasti wajahnya akan memerah dan seperti gunung vulkanik, dia akan meledak. Mungkin akan mencecarnya dengan sumpah serapah. Lalu Draco akan tertawa puas dan melenggang pergi dengan ekspresi penuh kemenangan.

Akan tetapi, siapa yang menyangka bahwa ternyata remaja itu juga menyimpan perasaan pada Hermione Granger?

Gejolak kemarahan di hati Draco seakan merayunya untuk melemparkan mantra kutukan di wajah seseorang. Seperti bisikan setan. Draco memang berhasil menghalaunya, namun tinjunya bergerak tanpa mampu ia hentikan.

Waktu itu... Elliot Nightingale bersikap seolah Draco sudah menghancurkan hatinya. Jatuh berkeping-keping dan tak bisa dikembalikan lagi. Ia menangis seperti anak kecil dan Draco dalam hati berjengit, ingin sekali menutup telinganya dan pergi dari tempat itu. Sayangnya, kakinya seakan terpaku dan tidak mau bergerak.

Pemandangan itu...membuat perasaannya tidak menentu. Hermione mungkin mengerti perasaan itu dan mampu mengekspresikannya. Itu karena dia adalah gadis yang baik. Tetapi Draco...dia...

 _Maafmaafmaafmaaf—_

Tapi seorang Malfoy tidak akan meminta maaf.

Draco memejamkan kedua matanya. Menghela nafas.

 _Maafkan aku._

Entah apa yang Elliot lihat pada dirinya hingga ia menempatkan sebuah kepercayaan padanya. Pada Draco yang selalu mempermainkannya dengan ejekan dan ucapan menghina. Draco tidak tahu apa itu. Dan Draco sangat yakin bahwa ia sudah menghancurkan kepercayaan itu.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Anak aneh.

Draco ingin minta maaf padanya.

Tetapi...

 **xxxx**

Seperti kemarin, Elliot terjaga dan menyadari bahwa ia berada di kamar asramanya. Entah siapa yang membawanya kali ini. Mungkin Harry atau Ron. Atau Hermione mungkin membopong sambil menyeretnya. Atau... Elliot menggeleng cepat, tidak mau memikirkan sugesti terakhir yang berhubungan dengan orang yang paling ia benci.

Menjengkelkan sekali. Padahal ia sudah setengah mati memelas belas kasih Hermione sampai-sampai rela menangis di hadapan Draco Malfoy—sebenarnya di dalam hati, Elliot tahu bahwa cara itu pastinya tidak akan berhasil. Elliot merapatkan rahangnya. Sorot matanya tajam dan mengandung rasa frustrasi.

Ia melempar pandangan ke jendela. Langit sudah gelap, mungkin tengah malam. Lagi-lagi ia melewatkan makan malam. Elliot memandang perutnya dengan tatapan sedih. Ia bahkan tidak sempat makan siang tadi...atau kemarin? Jam berapa sekarang? Ugh.

Elliot melirik ranjang di sisi kamar. Siswa-siswa yang sekamar dengannya tampak tengah tertidur pulas dan pastinya—Elliot membatin pahit—dengan perut terisi oleh sup hangat atau semacamnya. Elliot meneguk ludah.

Raut wajah perlahan menggambarkan kekecewaan, remaja itu menekuk lututnya ke depan dada dan membenamkan wajah di lipatan lengannya.

Kalau di rumah, dia bisa makan biarpun tengah malam.

Dan mama...

Elliot memejamkan matanya erat-erat, tidak mau memikirkan seseorang yang jauh di sana. Terbaring dan entah kapan akan membuka kedua matanya. Dia akan bertanya dimana Elliot dan seorang pun tidak akan bisa memberikan jawaban.

Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Mama akan sendirian saat bangun nanti.

 **xxxx**

Elliot memasukkan tongkat sihirnya dengan hati-hati ke saku dalam jaketnya dan kaleng permen di saku luar yang bisa dijangkau dengan mudah dengan tangan dominannya. Ia selalu bangun pagi-pagi sebelum murid-murid sekamarnya bangun dan masuk kamar sesudah mereka semua tertidur—dengan demikian nyaris tidak pernah mereka berhasil berbicara dengannya.

Seseorang yang menempati ranjang atas bergerak—menguap. Elliot terhuyung, memandang dengan sorot mata gemetar. Buru-buru ia menarik tas selempangnya dan keluar kamar, tanpa sengaja membanting pintu dengan keras hingga ketiga murid di kamar itu terlonjak bangun dengan jantung berdebar kencang. Elliot meringis.

"Ah."

Elliot melirik ke tangga. Hermione memaksakkan senyum. "Selamat pagi."

"Mm," Elliot mengangguk kecil, mengalihkan matanya ke lantai, "Pagi."

"Aku baru saja mau ke kamarmu," ujar Hermione, hanya untuk basa-basi. Hermione berpikir bahwa Elliot masih tidur karena hanya di hari sabtu dan minggu murid-murid Hogwarts bisa berleha-leha tidur lebih lama dari hari biasanya mengingat mereka libur di hari itu. Dan jika pun ingin ke Hogsmeade, mereka masih punya waktu 3 jam untuk itu. Jadi, bisa dibilang, hari itu Elliot bangun terlalu pagi—sama seperti Hermione.

Elliot tidak berani menatapnya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat kurang sehat. Pucat dan ditambah lagi dengan kantung mata yang menghitam di bawah matanya. Dia pasti tidak tidur semalaman—atau sejak kemarin. Elliot tidak tahu, namun ia mengerti bahwa itu semua adalah salahnya. Hermione tidak tidur karena sikap Elliot yang sangat membebani pikiran. Tapi, Elliot tidak akan minta maaf karena keputusannya memang benar—menolak hubungan percintaan mereka.

Terdengar helaan nafas.

"Kau mau jalan sama-sama? Ke Aula Besar. Kau pasti lapar," kata Hermione.

Atau dengan kata lain,

 _Aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu. Tanpa campur tangan siapapun. Baik itu Draco, Harry ataupun Ron. Siapapun itu._

Elliot mengerutkan alisnya, mengumpulkan determinasi. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menangguk. Seakan tengah mencari dorongan mental, ia meletakkan tangan di bagian bawah dadanya, merasakan tekstur tongkat sihir di balik jaket navy-nya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara dua orang yang menapaki lantai di koridor menuju Aula Besar di lantai 2. Hermione masih dengan wajah lelahnya tidak menunjukkan tanda akan memulai pembicaraan. Padahal topik itu terasa bagaikan gajah besar berwarna pink mencolok, seseorang mestinya mengatakan sesuatu tentang hal itu—namun keduanya memalingkan wajah dan meremas baju dengan ragu, seolah tidak mau menjadi orang pertama yang menegur.

Hermione menghela nafas, menyadari perannya sebagai yang paling tua di antara mereka berdua, mencoba untuk bersikap dewasa.

"Kemarin, aku banyak berpikir tentang perkataanmu," ujarnya, menatap ke depan, "Aku merasa titik permasalahannya berkisar antara kau dan Draco. Tapi, kau jahat sekali, menyeret-nyeret hubunganku dengannya hanya karena selisih di antara kalian."

"Tidak seperti itu!" sergah Elliot, "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka, Hermione. Sikap Draco Malfoy sangat tidak menyenangkan, laki-laki seperti itu nantinya akan membuatmu tersakiti."

"Hm," tanggap Hermione, sekenanya—tidak menyangkal, tidak juga menyetujui. "Apa kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Elliot mengatupkan bibir.

"Kau membicarakannya seperti sudah mengenalnya sejak lama."

Elliot meremas tangannya sendiri, pupil hazel bergulir ke sudut mata. "Itu... Aku hanya tahu saja."

"'hanya tahu saja'," Hermione tertawa tanpa humor. "Kau selalu punya jawaban lucu, Elliot."

Sikapnya yang dingin seperti itu nampaknya menusuk hati Elliot. Remaja itu berkata dengan suara gemetar, "Percayalah...aku berkata benar."

Hermione meliriknya dengan kelopak mata yang menurun rendah. "Sulit bagiku memercayainya. Kau harus tahu bahwa aku mengenal Draco lebih lama darimu. Yang kulihat saat ini hanyalah masalah kalian yang rasanya akan terdengar begitu kekanak-kanakan bagiku."

"Kau tidak mengerti!" balas Elliot lantang, kedua alisnya melengkung ke atas sementara sorot matanya terlihat sangat menderita, "Orang itu, Draco Malfoy," geramnya, "dia sudah—"

Suaranya tertahan.

Apa gunanya menyebut-nyebut hal itu sekarang?

Semuanya sudah hilang dan yang tertinggal hanyalah berlembar-lembar surat di koper dan genangan air mata yang telah mengering. Janji-janji itu akhirnya memperlihatkan wujud aslinya sebagai sebuah omong kosong belaka. Elliot pun lantas menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya orang itu tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang selalu ia lontarkan dengan mudahnya.

"Elliot, katakan padaku," kata Hermione, "apa Draco melakukan sesuatu padamu? Mungkin kesalahan fatal yang tak bisa kau maafkan, atau bahkan hal yang tak akan bisa kumaafkan?"

Sepasang permata hazel remaja laki-laki itu memandang wajah Hermione. Gadis itu terlihat sangat tenang, namun ada sinar-sinar khawatir dan penasaran. Elliot di dalam hati lantas menyadari bahwa memberitahukan semuanya hanyalah suatu kesia-siaan. Perlahan bibirnya terkatup. Hermione tidak pernah tahu apa yang telah Draco lakukan pada Elliot.

Tentang duka yang merenggut kebahagiaan semua orang.

Hermione menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di muka remaja itu. Memandang Elliot dengan raut wajah penuh permintaan dan tatapan dalam yang seakan merasuk dan menyentuh jiwanya. Hati Elliot bergetar.

"Ma..." ucapnya tak sadar—di dalam pikiran muncul sekelabat bayangan tentang sinar terang dari jendela dan siluet seseorang yang terbaring, tidak bergerak.

"Kau tidak mau mengatakannya padaku? Aku mengerti. Kau selalu menyembunyikan banyak hal, menyembunyikan isi hatimu hanya untuk dirimu sendiri."

Angin berhembus—Elliot teringat tentang hari ketika ia tak sengaja melihat ibunya dari pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, membaca surat dari Atropa. Yang seharusnya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Bukan dibaca oleh yang lain.

"Karena kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, maka aku akan menjawabnya. Elliot, aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi hanya sebatas adik kakak saja. Seperti itu, aku menganggapmu adik laki-lakiku. Dan cintaku kepada Draco adalah cinta sepasang kekasih—seorang perempuan pada laki-laki. Hal itu tidak akan berubah."

Salju yang menempel di kuseng jendela—Elliot mengerjapkan mata, mengusir cairan yang tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia teringat akan hari-hari ketika sang ibu akhirnya menyerah pada keadaan dan orang itu...orang itu...

"Aku tahu bentuk rasa sayangmu kepadaku bukanlah seperti apa yang Draco rasakan padaku. Kau menganggapku sebagai kakakmu, 'kan—keluargamu? Aku bisa melihatnya. Tapi, Elliot, biarpun kau ada di sisiku—"

Air mata remaja itu akhirnya lolos. Hermione terdiam sejenak, lalu menyeka sungai kecil itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Kemudian Ia tersenyum pedih kemudian berkata dengan pelan. Nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Jika tidak bersama Draco, aku tidak akan bahagia."

Iris hazel Elliot Nightingale melebar.

Laki-laki itu spontan mundur, melepaskan diri dari kedua tangan Hermione. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam dan Hermione sama sekali tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

Itu adalah perkataan yang tidak selayaknya didengar oleh kedua telinga Elliot. Selama bertahun-tahun hidupnya yang berpindah-pindah, ia hanya memiliki sang ibu yang naasnya hampir tak pernah di rumah. Anak itu hanya punya Hermione Granger sebagai keluarganya yang paling dekat.

Kini lihatlah apa yang terjadi, rasa bersalah dan kekecewaan itu telah menghancurkan hati yang rapuh.

Tetapi, Hermione Granger tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan sebaliknya, perkataan itu ternyata, bagi gadis itu, merupakan senjata yang ampuh untuk meruntuhkan perlawanan Elliot terhadap hubungannya dengan Draco Malfoy.

Lama kemudian anak itu mengangkat wajah, memperlihatkan ekspresi kalah di mukanya dengan bibir berkedut kecil. "Baiklah," katanya, "aku mengerti."

Hermione Granger tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang berdiam di pikirannya saat mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan melarang hubungan kalian lagi.

Tangan remaja itu meraba jaketnya, merasakan tekstur tongkat sihir di baliknya.

 **xxxx**

" _Draco Malfoy!" raung Harry, membanting kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja kerja pria itu. Sepasang iris hijau memperlihatkan tuntutan yang mestinya tidak dibalas dengan pengabaian. "Lakukan sesuatu," Ia menekan kata-katanya, "Bukan hanya nama Hermione saja yang tercoreng karena gosip tak benar ini, tapi namamu dan nama keluargamu juga! Apa kau tetap tidak akan menyangkal isu perselingkuhan Hermione! ? Kita semua tahu Hermione tidak mungkin—"Ia membisu. Menatap pria yang wajahnya ditutupi bayangan jendela dengan mata terbuka lebar. Tak percaya."Hei, apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, "apa maksudmu mengangkat tanganmu seperti itu? Apa kau menyuruhku berhenti berbicara?"_

 _Sepasang iris kelabu yang tenang bersinar di dalam bayangan. Bibirnya bergerak. "Isu itu memang benar, Potter."_

 _Harry Potter menahan nafas._

" _TERKUTUK KAU, MALFOY!"_

 _Tongkat sihir teracung tanpa bisa ditahan. Emosi meledak dan bagaikan lahar melelehkan segala pertahanan. Harry sangat siap dengan kutukan kematian di ujung lidahnya._

 _Waktu itu Draco Malfoy menyatukan tangan di depan mulutnya. Tidak bergeming. Sepasang permata kelabu menatap tajam pria itu._

 **xxxx**

Harry dan Ron tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana Hermione dan Elliot berbaikan kembali, tapi mereka ikut senang karena tidak ada lagi yang bersikap murung dan menghancurkan suasana baik dengan kemuraman. Mereka lantas menganggap permasalahan itu seperti pertengkaran kakak-adik biasa yang sering dialami Ron—("Biarkan saja, mereka pasti akan baikan lagi."). Selain itu, Harry berkesimpulan masalah di antara mereka berdua mungkin agar pribadi karena baik Hermione maupun Elliot sama-sama tidak ingin menceritakannya. Tapi, _well,_ sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja, Harry dan Ron tentunya tahu untuk tidak menggali apa yang sudah dikubur di masa lalu.

Dan entah kenapa, mereka merasa sikap Draco Malfoy terlihat makin kejam dan kata-katanya makin pedas. Ia tidak lagi mengolok ataupun meremehkan orang lain untuk dijadikan bahan tertawaan. Suasana hatinya pasti sangat buruk karena ia mengganti sikap yang biasanya dengan tatapan setajam mata belati tiap kali berpapasan dengan mereka. Atau dengan siapapun.

Tapi, _well_ , Harry dan Ron mengedikkan bahu—siapa yang peduli.

.

"Hermione!" seru Elliot seraya melambaikan beberapa tangkai bunga di tangannya. Dia terlihat sangat senang. Hermione tersenyum dan melambai balik. Waktu itu Elliiot memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan lebih banyak bunga yang tumbuh liar di kaki dinding kolam air mancur, maka ia berbalik dan tidak melihat apa yang terjadi di belakangnya.

Lengan seseorang terulur dari balik dinding, menggenggam pinggang sang gadis dan menariknya ke dalam kegelapan. Salju tetap turun walaupun rasa bersalah dan kebimbangan menguar kuat di udara. Hermione tidak akan melepaskan Draco dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Elliot menengadah, memandang barisan awan hitam yang bergantung di atas kepalanya. Air mata mengintai namun ia tidak akan memperlihatkannya. Ketika kedua orang yang ia sayangi telah pergi dan meninggalkan sejuta luka yang tak bisa disembuhkan, Elliot kini hanya punya seseorang yang berharga.

Yang untuknya, Elliot rela melakukan apa saja.

Pada satu waktu, Elliot mengernyitkan alis seraya menjatuhkan pandangannya. "Bagaimana caranya agar kau berhenti mencintainya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Hermione ketika itu tidak mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya saat Elliot bertanya demikian. Ia menoleh dan menatap remaja dengan ekspresi terluka. Elliot lantas menjadi ragu dan gugup. Dengan suara kecil ia berkata, "Maafkan aku." _Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi._

Remaja itu tertawa bodoh seraya mengetuk kepalanya sendiri, "Aku lupa, Hermione."

 **xxxx**

" _Baiklah," gurunya menaruh selembar kertas di mejanya dan menepuknya. "Gambar keluargamu di sini."_

 _Mereka mulai menggambar. Anak-anak berumur 8-9 tahun di kelas itu tampak serius dengan usaha mereka untuk membuat karya yang paling bagus. Elliot tersenyum penuh percaya diri setelah menorehkan crayon coklat di rambut ibunya. Teman bangkunya menengok, "Hei, itu ibumu, kau, dan...kakak-kakakmu, 'kan?" Elliot mengangguk. "Mana ayahmu?"_

 _Elliot mengerjapkan mata._

 _Dengan polos ia menjawab,_

" _ **Tidak tahu**_ _ **.**_ _ **Aku lupa wajahnya.**_ _ **"**_

 **xxxx**

"Kau sudah tahu tentang Hogsmeade?" tanya Harry, terkejut. Karena setahunya, Hermione belum memberitahukan tentang waktu keluar murid-murid Hogwarts ke Hogsmeade di akhir pekan. "Kupikir... _well_ , kau sudah tahu, jadi apa aku juga harus bilang kalau kau butuh surat izin dari orangtua atau wali untuk bisa keluar?"

Elliot mengangguk, menunjuk Hermione, "Hermione sudah mengurusnya."

Hermione menggerakkan tangannya. "Semua beres."

Mereka tampak siap untuk pergi, kecuali Harry. Ia tidak memakai jaket ataupun membawa tas, tidak terlihat seperti orang yang akan pergi keluar untuk bersenang-senang. Elliot menatapnya heran. "Kau tidak ikut, Harry?"

"Well," Harry meringis, menggaruk-garuk sikunya yang tidak gatal, "sebentar. Aku ada perlu dengan profesor McGonagall." Atau sebenarnya Mr. Dudley tidak mau menandatangani surat izinnya, jadi Harry berniat menyusup dengan Marauders Map-nya.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan menunggumu."

"Ehm," Harry melirik Hermione.

"Oh," kata gadis itu, "Urusan Harry akan memakan waktu. Jangan khawatir, Ron akan menunggunya. Kalau urusannya sudah selesai, kita akan bertemu mereka di Hogmeade."

"Iya," timpal Ron, "Kau pergilah dulu bersama Hermione. Pasti kalian sudah membuat banyak rencana, 'kan?" Pemuda itu menyempatkan untuk melemparkan pesan lewat matanya, meminta Hermione untuk mengajak Elliot pergi sebelum remaja itu mengusulkan ide-ide lain.

"Aa," iris hazel Elliot bergulir ke samping. Hermione menangkap tatapannya, tersenyum. "Ayo," katanya, menarik tangan remaja itu seraya melambai ke arah dua sahabatnya. " _See you later!"_

.

"Ah," ucap McGonagall, mengangkat alisnya tinggi, "Mr. Nightingale, kau akan ke Hogsmeade juga?"

Elliot mengangguk. "Benar, ma'am." Ia menyodorkan dua lembar surat pada wanita bertopi lancip itu, "Ini surat izin kami—Hermione dan saya." McGonagall mengambilnya, memeriksanya sepintas untuk melihat tanda tangan Mr. Granger di kaki surat tersebut.

Hermione yang berdiri di samping Elliot tersenyum, "ini akan menjadi kunjungan Elliot yang pertama. Dia sangat bersemangat sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur. Lihat saja kantung matanya yang besar itu."

Rona merah merambat ke pipi Elliot, "Siapa bilang! ?"

Hermione tertawa kecil.

Ugh.

Elliot bersungut-sungut, _tidak pernah berubah_.

.

Hogsmeade tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi, murid-murid yang berangkat ke sana berjalan kaki bersama-sama—berkelompok ataupun sendirian, tapi tetap bersama-sama. Hermione menggenggam tangan Elliot yang sebenarnya merasa malu karena dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Namun, Hermione terlalu asik bercakap-cakap dengan Ginny Weasley untuk menyadari bahwa orang di sampingnya ingin sekali melepaskan tangannya.

Suara tawa di belakangnya menarik perhatian. Tampak seseorang yang ia kenal tengah berjalan di tengah-tengah kroninya. Salah seorang di antara mereka menunjuk-nunjuk Elliot, mengatakan sesuatu dengan wajah mengejek.

Elliot merengut, tahu apa yang gadis itu bicarakan. Ia merasa malu namun ditahannya kuat-kuat agar tidak nampak di wajahnya. Bola mata bergulir, menatap balik sepasang permata kelabu yang dari tadi seakan ingin mengirimkan pesan kematian dengan matanya.

Elliot menekuk alis coklatnya seraya memutar kepalanya ke depan.

Menyebalkan sekali. _Aku tidak peduli biarpun kau membenciku, tahu_ , batinnya. Ia melirik Hermione yang kini tengah menjelaskan sesuatu tentang wortel pada Weasley—dan Lovegood yang entah muncul darimana. Bibirnya berkedut.

Elliot, melupakan rasa malu dan reputasi, akhirnya balas menggenggam tangan Hermione. Erat.

Dia tidak boleh melepaskannya.

Tidak kali ini.

Ingin balas dendam, remaja itu menoleh ke belakang, menjulurkan lidahnya lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Draco Malfoy yang menatapnya dengan wajah marah.

 **xxxx**

"Yo." Harry dan Ron bersamaan mengangkat tangan saat Elliot dan Hermione memanggil mereka dari kaca toko di Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Ron menunggu mereka di luar sambil, dengan wajah tanpa minat, mengamati pena-pena dengan bulu-bulu putih yang melambai sayu yang dipamerkan di jendela. Harry hanya masuk sebentar untuk memberitahukan dua orang di dalam bahwa ia dan Ron akan menunggu di luar lalu keluar lagi. Elliot, walaupun terlihat santai, sebenarnya salah tingkah karena dua temannya menunggu di luar. Ia buru-buru mengambil sebuah pena bulu berwarna tembaga ("Yang paling baru dan, beruntung bagimu, yang terakhir," kata sang penjual dengan wajah puas) yang paling dekat dengan tangannya dan membayarnya 5 galeon dan 9 knut.

Hermione merapatkan bibirnya, tidak senang dengan betapa entengnya Elliot menghambur-hamburkan uangnya karena pilihan yang diambil sembarangan saja. Menyadari ketidaksukaan gadis itu, Elliot buru-buru keluar sebelum diomeli.

Mereka mengunjungi banyak toko karena rasa penasaran Elliot yang mesti dituntaskan sebelum mereka bisa mengisi perut dengan makanan yang hangat dan enak. Ron mengusulkan untuk menyudahi jalan-jalan mereka dan agar segera bergerak ke Three Broomsticks karena hujan salju di luar semakin deras—menyebalkan sekali jika mereka harus menunggu lebih lama karena terjebak hujan. Benar saja, kini hanya satu dua orang yang tampak tergesa-gesa melintas di jalan. Mereka mengeratkan jaket dan keluar dari toko. Berusaha menyembunyikan diri dari angin dingin yang menampar-nampar wajah.

Ketegangan antara dirinya dan Hermione dan Draco Malfoy, hanya Elliot yang mengerti titik masalahnya. Hanya dia yang tahu jawaban atas apa, siapa, dan mengapa. Hermione dan Draco Malfoy tidak mengetahui hal itu walaupun samar-samar mereka menyadari ada sumber masalah tertentu yang tidak mau dikatakan Elliot pada mereka. Karena itulah, kemarahannya langsung meledak tatkala Hermione bercanda tentang Elliot dan si badan amal ilegal, Pelahap Maut.

Untung saja jalan waktu itu sudah sepi jadi tidak ada yang mendengar makiannya. Kata-katanya sangat kasar hingga Hermione terlihat pucat saat mendengarnya. "Elliot!" selanya dengan ekspresi horor.

Ron menepuk bahunya dengan canggung. "He-hei, kau tidak perlu sampai segitunya...dengar, Pelahap maut, walaupun namanya aneh, mereka selalu mengadakan event tentang donasi dan semacamnya. Walaupun, yeah kau tahu, anggota-anggota organisasi itu terdiri dari penyihir darah murni yang sombong."

Iris hazel balas menatapnya tajam.

"Pelahap Maut! Badan amal apanya!?" Suara Elliot meninggi, ujung suaranya terasa seperti duri mawar. Samar-samar, jika mereka mendengarkan dengan lebih teliti, maka mereka akan menyadari ketakutan yang bersembunyi di balik kegusarannya. "Aku tidak suka mereka! Gara-gara mereka aku dipisahkan dari keluargaku! Fanatik! Fanatik Pureblood! Aku benci mereka!"

Seseorang bergumam, "...'Dipisahkan'?"

Elliot terkesiap. Menyadari bahwa ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya ia katakan. Wajah-wajah bingung di depan matanya membuat perasaannya kacau. Wajahnya memerah, memendam frustrasi dan rasa malu atas bebernya cerita tentang situasi keluarganya yang rumit. Ia mengeluarkan suara tertekan dari tenggorokannya tatkala ia berlari meninggalkan ketiga temannya itu.

"Elliot!"

"Tunggu, Hermione!" cegat Harry, memegang pergelangan tangannya sebelum gadis itu semat berlari. Harry mengerutkan alis, memandangnya heran, "Kenapa tadi kau ikut kaget?"

"Apa?" timpal Ron, "Kau tidak tahu, 'Mione? Kau kan sepupunya?"

Sahabat perempuan mereka menggigit bibir. "Tidak...Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak berani tanya karena Elliot... kau tahulah Elliot seperti apa. Aku tidak ingin melukai hatinya."

"Tapi...bukankah Pelahap Maut hanya..." Ron menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya, menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan tidak yakin, "...peduli pada Pureblood saja? Maksudku, konsentrasi kerja mereka selalu berpusat pada kepentingan penyihir darah murni saja."

"Benar," ucap Harry tanpa sadar, tiba-tiba terpikir oleh sesuatu. Iris hijaunya bergerak cepat ke samping, "Hermione, bukankah Elliot sama sepertimu? Muggleborn?"

Hermione hanya diam. Lidahnya kelu ketika tahu bahwa ia sendiri tidak memiliki jawabannya. Bukankah memang seharusnya seperti itu? Elliot...sama sepertinya, 'kan?

 **xxxx**

" _Apa kau kaget?"_

 _Elliot mengangkat satu alis. Scorpius memiringkan wajah, memandangnya penasaran._

" _Well, sebenarnya aku ragu un_ _tuk menemuimu, tapi aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Atropa. Jadi, aku beranikan diri untuk datang." Scorpius meringis, mengalihkan matanya. "Kupikir kau akan merasa pahit...atau marah...karena aku..well..."_

 _Raut wajah Elliot berubah saat menyadari maksud anak itu. Ia melangkah maju, menjulang tinggi di hadapannya dengan ekspresi menyeramkan. Giginya_ _bergemeretak. "Dengar," geramnya, "aku tidak peduli mau kau anak tiri atau anak angkat sekalipun. Aku tidak punya hubungan dengan_ _ **orang itu**_ _. Ayahku sudah meninggal."_

" _Eh? Tapi kata Atrop—"_

 _Kedua telapak tangan Elliot melesat seperti terkaman ular di bahunya. Meremas dan menekannya dengan kekuatan. Bulu kuduk Scorpius berdiri semua ketika melihat sorot mata remaja itu._

" _ **Aku tidak punya ayah, Scorpius Malfoy."**_

 **xxxx**

 _ **Di suatu tempat antah berantah,**_ kenang Elliot, terhipnotis oleh pemandangan akan sekumpulan salju di sekitar sepatunya, _**ibunya menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.**_

 _ **Mereka berjalan dan terus berjalan.**_

 _ **Menerjang badai di dunia berwarna putih.**_

" _ **Sedikit lagi," kata ibunya, "kita akan sampai sebentar lagi."**_

 _._

Elliot mengerjapkan matanya. Mengelilingkan pandangan lalu mengerang.

"Dasar bodoh!" gerutuk Elliot di bawah pohon.

Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangan, kemudian menghela nafas lelah. Sudah jelas keadaannya sekarang. Dia tersesat dan kini tengah berada entah dimana. Semuanya terlihat sepi dan suram. Menyeramkan. Elliot mengeratkan pelukan jaketnya seraya berjalan cepat, kembali ke arah tempatnya datang tadi. Menyusuri setapak jalan yang diselimuti salju.

Memangnya kenapa dia bisa terpisah sampai ke tempat suram itu?

' _Kenapa?'_

Elliot terhenyak, teringat sesuatu. Setelah meninggalkan Hermione, Ron, dan Harry, ia berhenti di bagian desa dengan deretan bangunan yang jarang. Waktu itu, kalau tidak salah, matanya menangkap selembar kain berkibar dan saat menoleh, tanpa sadar kedua kakinya telah berlomba, mengejar sosok berjubah yang menghilang di gang sempit. Membuntuti orang-orang itu dari belakang hingga sampai ke tempat ini.

Elliot menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Perlahan memutar kepalanya ke belakang.

Tak jauh dari posisinya, sekelompok orang dengan kaki jubah yang terseret di atas permukaan salju membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Nafasnya tertahan dan ia tak mampu bergerak, takut membuat suara. Tidak ingin mendapatkan perhatian yang tidak diinginkan. Pupil hazelnya yang mengecil terpaku pada sosok orang-orang yang mulai bergerak menjauh.

Akan tetapi, yang berhati-hati di tempat itu bukan hanya dirinya.

Waktu itu, kakinya hanya mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Namun seseorang di barisan berjubah itu mendadak menoleh.

Lurus melihat ke arahnya.

" _ **Mama...mama..."**_

 _ **Di suatu tempat antah berantah,**_

 _ **seorang anak menarik-nari mantel ibunya**_

 _ **seraya menunjuk ke suatu arah di belakang wanita itu,**_

" _ **orang-orang itu..."**_

Sepasang mata berwarna merah berkilat dari balik tudung. Sosok berjubah gelap itu berhenti dan tampak memiringkan badan untuk melihatnya. Ujung jubahnya berkibar diterpa angin.

Elliot menegang.

Lalu bibir seseorang itu bergerak. Membentuk kata yang sudah lama tidak pernah lagi didengar Elliot. Sekelebat mimpi buruk.

"S—"

Kedua mata Elliot lantas terbuka lebar.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia memutar tumit dan berlari pergi sekencang-kencangnya.

" _ **Kenapa mereka mengikuti kita?"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kebenaran tentang apa yang terjadi di hari itu adalah rahasia Pansy Krum dan Hermione Malfoy._

 _Ketika wanita berambut hitam itu berpaling dan menahan air matanya._

 _Meninggalkan Hermione sendirian di tengah mata-mata yang mengolok._

' _Jangan merasa bersalah, Pansy._

 _Kita bertiga sudah sepakat untuk melakukan ini.'_

 _Hermio_ _ne memejamkan mata dan menjadi_ _buah pergunjingan_ _._

 **_bersambung_**

Jadi, menurut readers sekalian, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada keluarga Elliot di masa depan?

:)

Dan untuk paragraf yang berhuruf miring, semuanya merupakan merupakan rentetan masa lalu yang tidak berurutan. Jadi begitulah, nggak kronologis, saya cuman naruh aja di situ coz kayaknya bakal asik hahaha #dilempar tomat

nfu~


	11. run, kitten, run!

_Atropa mengumpulkan kedua tangan Elliot dalam genggamannya. Seperti mahkota merah bunga mawar yang berlapis-lapis, di tengah-tengahnya terlihat kaleng permen yang merupakan hadiah Atropa pada adiknya itu._

" _Dengarkan aku baik-baik_ _, Elliot." Ia menatap sepasang iris hazel Elliot lekat-lekat. "Isi kaleng permen ini adalah rahasia kita berdua. Jangan beritahukan pada siapapun."_

 _Elliot mengerjapkan mata. Memasang pose berpikir. Lalu ia bertanya, "Bahkan Orphe sekalipun? Orphe pasti sedih kalau tahu kita menyimpan rahasia darinya."_

" _Tidak, Elly," kata Atropa, menggelengkan kepala. "Jika kita memberitahunya, dia justru akan semakin sedih."_

" _Kenapa? Apa rahasia ini sesuatu yang buruk?"_

" _Bukan karena itu. Ingat kata mama, makan permen terlalu banyak akan membuat gigi kita berlubang. Tapi kita tahu mama selalu melebih-lebihkan segala sesuatunya. Asalkan tidak makan banyak-banyak, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi, Orphe akan sedih kalau tahu kita melanggar perintah mama."_

" _Oh!" kata Elliot, "benar! Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya."_

 _Atropa tersenyum puas. "Satu lagi, Elly."_

 _Elliot menatapnya._

" _Kau boleh memakan permen ini hanya pada saat kusuruh."_

" _Eeeh, kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?"_

 _Gadis itu menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir yang tersenyum sambil mengedipkan_ _satu_ _mata_ _nya_ _._

" _ **Karena permen ini spesial."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A fadin**_ _ **g kitten**_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **run, kitten, run!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxxx**

"Kita harus mencarinya. Bisa gawat kalau dia tersesat," kata Hermione, meluruskan jaketnya seolah hal itu bisa mengusir kegugupan dan rasa tidak enak yang bersemayam di dalam hatinya.

"Marauders Map?"

Harry menghela nafas, "Tidak di Hogsmeade, Ron. Hanya di Hogwarts!"

"Seandainya saja kau tidak mencegatku tadi, aku bisa mengejarnya," ucap Hermione, menahan lidahnya untuk tidak berkata lebih banyak karena saat ini urat-urat sarafnya seakan terbakar karena tegang.

"Tenanglah, Hermione," Ron memegang lengannya. Hermione menatapnya sejenak dari balik bahunya, tatapan matanya tajam tapi Ron lebih mendesaknya lagi. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. Ron melanjutkan, "Kalau bersikap seperti ini, masalah akan semakin bertambah runyam dan kita tidak akan menemukannya."

Hermione mengalihkan wajah. Tidak mau menatap salah satu dari mereka.

 **xxxx**

 _Elliot sebelumnya tidak mengetahui alasan kenapa kedua orangtuanya tampak tegang dan mudah marah ketika ia memasuki umur 7 tahun. Suatu hari nanti ia akan tahu kenapa. Akan tetapi, waktu itu ia hanya bisa bersandar ke dada kakak laki-lakinya saat Orphe mendudukkan sand adik di pangkuannya._ _Elliot_ _m_ _endongak dan bertanya_ _, namun_ _Orphe, dengan senyum kecilnya yang lembut, berkata untuk tidak perlu memikirkannya._

 _Orphe berbisik di telinganya. Di suatu sore yang sejuk di musim gugur yang menjatuhkan daun-daun kering di halaman. Perhatian Elliot teralih pada bunga-bunga berwarna kuning yang terbang dari pepohonan, melintas di depan jendela. Namun, ia bisa mendengar suara kakaknya sangat dekat di telinganya. Dia berkata begini;_

" _ **Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, Elly, kami menerimamu apa adanya. Kami semua menyayangimu."**_

 **xxxx**

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Blaise," celoteh Pansy, "Tiba-tiba menghilang lalu muncul dengan memegang tangan Loon—ups, sorry, maksudku Lovegood. Apa kau tahu cairan lengket di rambutnya itu? Nakal sekali orang yang mengerjainya..." Ucapannya terhenti saat menyadari bahwa mereka kekurangan orang. Tangannya tidak jadi membuka pintu kedai teh yang hendak mereka masuki untuk menjadi tempat berlindung sementara dari badai.

Ia menoleh ke belakang. Blaise di sampingnya ikut menoleh.

"Draco?"

Ada kerlingan jenaka di mata hitam kebiruan Pansy, "Hei, jangan bilang kalau kau sudah membeku di situ."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Pemuda itu hanya terlihat punggungnya saja. Memandang ke kejauhan dengan tangan saku mantel hitamnya yang dihinggapi butiran-butiran salju.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

 **xxxx**

 _Anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu menggenggam erat tangan kakaknya. Memandangnya dengan sepasang manik hazel bulat yang menyorot dalam kesedihan dan harapan. Atropa menatapnya sejenak dari balik bahunya. Kemudian ia merendahkan badan, berdiri di lututnya untuk menyejajarkan diri dengan adiknya._

" _Atropa," katanya, "kau tinggal di sini saja bersamaku dan mama. Mama pasti bahagia."_

 _Tidak ada ekspresi di wajah cantik gadis itu. Dan Elliot tidak perlu tahu tentang senyum rapat dan kobaran api di dalam hati Atropa Malfoy. Semua adalah rahasia yang terkubur begitu dalam agar bau busuknya tidak menyebar._

 _Elliot menjatuhkan pandangannya, kedua alisnya berkerut ke atas. Seolah ada konflik batin yang membuatnya tidak yakin apakah ia harus memberi tahu kakaknya atau tidak. Tidak lama kemudian ia meneguk ludah dan berujar._

" _Kau tahu, mama... mama tidak selalu di rumah. Mama pulang saat makan malam tapi aku tahu mama lelah, jadi setelah makan aku tidak minta macam-macam supaya mama bisa istirahat. Atropa, aku bahagia bisa bersama mama tapi...aku...aku..."_

 _Atropa kini mengerti keraguannya untuk mengucapkan satu kata yang menggelitik tenggorokan Elliot. Ia memejamkan mata dan meninggalkan belas kasih._ _Walaupun ia tersenyum, iris kelabunya tampak keras dan tanpa ampun._

" _ **Kesepian**_ _?" simpulnya. Tepat sasaran karena Elliot berjengit dan merasa bersalah. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak ingin mama mendengarnya. Atropa mengerti perasaannya._

 _Ia lantas menariknya mendekat lalu mendekapnya. Berbisik di bahunya, "Bukan salahmu jika kau merasa seperti itu Elliot. Aku pun juga merasa demikian."_

 _Bahwa biarpun bersama papa dan Orphe di manor luas dan megah itu, namun tanpa mama dan Elliot di sana, rasanya sama saja seperti berada di kuburan._

 _Tidak ada artinya._

 _Walaupun demikian, ia harus tersenyum untuk menghibur hati sang ayah yang tinggal separuh._

 _Karenanya, Atropa tidak bisa memilih banyak kecuali menuruti skenario yang telah terlampir selama bertahun-tahun._

 **xxxx**

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Elliot tidak pernah membicarakan keluarganya. Ibunya dan ayah barunya.

Tunggu dulu, bukankah dia punya dua kakak? Tapi, orangtuanya tidak pernah menyebut tentang keberadaan kakak-kakak Elliot. Apa mereka lupa memberitahukan Hermione?

Hermione berhenti berlari, berusaha mengatur nafas sembari terus mengedarkan pandangan. Toko-toko berjejer dengan pintu tertutup rapat. Tentu saja. Siapa yang mau keluar di saat badai seperti ini? Hermione, Ron, dan Harry berada di luar, bertahan dengan menggunakan mantra spesial juga bukan karena sengaja ingin main-main.

"Elliot! !" panggilnya, "Jawab kalau kau mendengarku!? Elliot! !"

Apa Hermione harus memantrai suarannya hingga volumenya naik selevel megaphone?

Hermione menengadah. Memandang langit seolah mengharap jawaban atas pertanyaan jatuh bersama kristal-kristal salju yang turun deras di wajahnya.

 **xxxx**

 _Orpheus Malfoy yang baik hati dan lembut tidak seperti Atropa yang ambisius dan licik. Jika Orphe adalah angin segar, maka Atropa adalah badai penghancur. Walaupun memang harus menuruti perintah papa, Atropa menempuh segala macam solusi dengan caranya sendiri selama tidak membuat mama dan papanya marah._

 _Tapi Orpheus mencemaskan sebab dan akibat. Terlebih ia adalah anak sulung dan perhatian semua orang senantiasa tertuju padanya. Orphe sangat berhati-hati dalam memilih langkah dan bersikap. Sebagai anak laki-laki pertama, ia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga reputasi serta keselamatan anggota keluarga Malfoy._

 _Akan tetapi, untuk hari itu saja, suatu hari di musim semi Orpheus melepaskan segalanya dan membiarkan diri untuk bersikap egois._

 _Untuk kali itu saja._

 _Di hari itu Elliot berlari dan, untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, ia memeluk kakak laki-lakinya. Pemuda yang memiliki paras tampan dan lembut itu membungkuk, membalas pelukan adiknya dengan erat. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia sukarela melepaskan anak laki-laki, senyum kecil terkembang di wajahnya. Akan tetapi, walaupun bertemu Elliot, Orpheus sebenarnya di dalam hati sangat kecewa ketika tahu bahwa mama tidak ada di rumah. Yang ada hanyalah Peri Rumah dan Elliot. Ia sangat ingin menemui mama dan ingin dipeluk dan dicium seperti dulu._

" _Kau masih ingat?" kata Orpheus, tertawa kecil. Saat itu ia mendudukkan Elliot di pangkuannya, walaupun anak itu sebenarnya sudah agak lebih besar dari waktu terakhir Orphe melihatnya. "Ini seperti dulu, ya."_

 _Elliot tertawa dan merasa sangat senang._

 _Namun, Orpheus tidak punya banyak waktu. Ia menghela nafas karena saat ia harus kembali, mama belum pulang juga. Elliot yang sudah bukan anak kecil lagi ternyata masih bisa merengek-rengek, memintanya untuk tidak pergi karena ia masih rindu dan karena Orphe belum bertemu mama. Orphe meringis. Ia meminta bantuan Denxer—si peri rumah, untuk menahan Elliot saat pemuda itu berlari keluar seperti seorang pencuri. Tidak berani menoleh ke belakang ketika namanya dipanggil berulang kali dengan nada pilu._

 _Orpheus percaya bahwa suatu saat mereka akan bertemu lagi._

 _Bahwa tidak lama lagi, Orpheus Malfoy akan menuliskan kata_ _ **tamat**_ _di skenario drama menyedihkan ini._

 **xxxx**

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Pansy, mengedikkan bahu, "Potter panik, sepertinya sepupu Granger hilang. Berlebihan sekali, nanti juga dia pasti akan kembali, 'kan?"

"Siapa? Yang tadi pagi tangannya dipegang seperti anak kecil itu?" Goyle tertawa dengan mulut penuh—Draco mengerutkan hidung, tatapannya mencela dari ekor matanya.

"Yup."

Draco tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Aku lelah," jawabnya datar, berbalik tanpa melihat ke arah kroninya, "aku mau kembali duluan."

"Eh?" ucap Pansy, "kalau begitu, aku juga—"

"Tidak perlu. Aku ingin pulang sendirian." Pemuda itu menyakukan tangan dan melenggang pergi hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup otomatis. Pansy dan Blaise saling lirik. Theodoro Nott mengangkat alis sembari melempar pandangan ke luar jendela. "Di cuaca seekstrim ini?"

 _Apa dia serius?_

 **xxxx**

" _Atropa..." Orpheus Malfoy tampak sangat putus asa, menutup wajahnya dan tidak mampu menahan kekecewaan merembes ke dalam nada suaranya. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan..."_

 _Draco tidak menanggapi putra sulungnya—yang waktu itu terduduk di kursi dengan kepala tertunduk lemas. Iris kelabunya memandang sepasang mata yang_ _memiliki_ _warna yang sama dengannya, yang di dalamnya memperlihatkan badai pemberontakan. Tatapan Draco sendiri menyampaikan tanda tanya. Kenapa? Kenapa_ _melakukan semua_ _ini_ _?_

" _Karena, papa," Atropa menjawab tanpa mengalihkan mata. "Aku hanya ingin keluarga kita kembali seperti semula."_

 _Tekadnya sekuat batu karang yang tak goyah diterjang ombak._

 _Percayalah, Draco Malfoy, putri tunggalmu itu sepenuhnya mewarisi ambisi dan kemauan kuat yang ada pada dirimu dan_ _mantan_ _istrimu, Hermione._

 **xxxx**

Senyum yang mengembang di wajah Scorpius Malfoy, demi tuhan, Elliot menatapnya dengan darah mendidih. Dengan gusar ia merobek-robek surat kabar yang didapatnya di bawah meja itu lalu mencekokinya ke tong sampah dengan kasar.

Badai salju itu mengingatkannya tentang hari-hari yang menyedihkan di dalam sebuah kamar dengan jendela tertutup. Dengan tubuh seseorang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Seorang remaja duduk di kursi di samping ranjang itu dengan kepala tertunduk. Alis coklatnya bertaut dalam dengan api yang membakar di sorot matanya, menatap tangan yang saling meremas dengan kuatnya.

Darahnya mendidih oleh kemurkaan yang membuatnya pandangan seolah dipenuhi bara api.

 _Enak saja!_ pikirnya _, enak saja mereka tertawa saat mamaku...saat mamaku sekarat seperti ini!_

Elliot hanya mengingat hal itu saja tentang badai salju yang tidak menyenangkan di luar jendela rumah yang hening tanpa suara.

Namun, nyatanya ada hal lain yang bersembunyi di balik selimut alam berwarna putih. Salju-salju yang bertumpuk dan tak tersentuh itu hancur ketika diinjak oleh kaki remaja berambut coklat itu. Uap-uap putih keluar dari mulutnya seperti asap kereta yang tak berhenti membumbung ke langit.

Satu tangannya terus bertengger di atas tongkat sihir yang ada di balik jaketnya.

Seolah meminta kekuatan.

Akan kejadian yang bersemayam di balik badai salju di hari itu.

Tentang ketakutan yang kembali menerkam seperti mayat hidup yang bangkit dari dalam kubur.

 **xxxx**

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Atropa Fumaria Hortensia Malfoy!?" Hermione bertolak pinggang, memandangnya marah. "Apa papamu tahu tentang kedatanganmu. Oh," wanita itu memijit kening, "tentu saja tidak."_ _Kalau iya, gadis itu tidak mungkin berada di sini sekarang._

 _Atropa_ _bahkan_ _tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah setelah melanggar perintah ayahnya. Apalagi sekarang membuat ibunya pusing._

" _Aku sudah berapa kali datang, tapi baru kali ini mama ada di rumah."_

 _Hermione menatapnya datar. "Dan Elliot tidak pernah memberitahuku. Bagus, sekarang kau mengajarkannya untuk menyimpan rahasia."_

" _Kalau mama tahu, mama pasti akan melarangku dan papa akan memarahiku." Ia diam sejenak, "Lalu Elliot akan kesepian lagi."_

 _Ah._

 _Ekspresi Hermione melunak. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal perkataan itu. Atropa memang benar, Hermione lebih sering berada di luar untuk bekerja. Hermione ingin memasukkan Elliot ke sekolah tapi... ia mengkhawatirkan banyak hal. Belum saatnya, batinnya mengingatkan._

" _Apa..." suara dengan nada agak tergagap itu menarik perhatian Hermione—karena Atropa yang selalu percaya diri tidak pernah gagap. Ada sinar-sinar tidak yakin saat gadis itu menatapnya. Hermione menunggu, mendorong gadis itu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya dengan kesabaran di sorot mata hazelnya. Atropa menarik nafas, "mama tidak akan kembali bersama papa?"_

 _Bukan pertanyaan yang ingin dijawab oleh kedua bilah yang terkait._

 _Hermione mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Memilih kata-kata yang baik karena Atropa sudah bukan anak kecil lagi dan dia berhak tahu beberapa hal tentang situasi rumit keluarga mereka—keluarga Malfoy dan sekarang Hermione Granger. "Kita tidak bisa lagi seperti dulu. Keadaannya tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan._ _Untuk kembali tinggal bersama papamu itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi, Atropa. Aku dan papamu sudah bercerai, kau tahu—"_

" _Kalau aku berusaha!" sela gadis itu, mengepalkan tangan, "Kalau aku berusaha dengan cara apapun untuk mengatasi masalah yang membuat kalian berpisah, mama pasti akan kembali ke manor, 'kan? Tinggal bersama-sama lagi?" tanyanya penuh harap._

 _Wanita berambut coklat di depannya menatapnya lama, lalu kemudian menghembuskan nafas berat. "Lalu, menurutmu" mulainya, "apa jadinya nanti ibu dan adik barumu jika kau berhasil membawa kami kembali ke manor itu?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu menohok hati._

 _Atropa sekalipun tidak berani memikirkannya._

 _Kelopak matanya terbuka lebar, memandang sang ibu. Dinding yang membendung perasaan Atropa Malfoy akhirnya runtuh tatkala semuanya terpampang jelas di wajah pucatnya._

 _Hatinya terluka, Hermione mengerti itu._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya Atropa menunjukkan ketidakberdayaannya, Hermione juga mengerti itu._

 _Karenanya ia menjulurkan tangan, memeluk gadis itu sebelum air matanya jatuh. Atropa melingkarkan tangannya di belakang sang ibu, menyembunyikan wajah_ _belianya di dadanya. Bahu Atropa bergetar dan cairan yang mengalir di pipinya membasahi blouse putih sang ibu._

" _Mama...mama..." isaknya, "Aku tidak punya orangtua lain selain kau dan papa. Tidak yang lain... aku tidak mau yang lain..."_

 _Tapi..._

 _Akan tetapi..._

 **xxxx**

' _Aku mengerti, Hermione. Aku akan menunggu sampai Elliot mau membuka hatinya untuk menerimaku dan hubungan kita.'_

Berapa kalipun mengulang-ngulang perkataannya, Hermione selalu merasa takjub, hampir tak percaya bahwa Draco menyingkirkan egonya dan bersedia untuk menunggu. Apa yang sudah membuat hatinya yang keras melunak seperti tanah liat? Mungkin histeria Elliot di ruang kelas di lantai tiga waktu itu menyadarkannya tentang sesuatu.

Sejak saat itu, Draco tidak lagi mencoba memprovokasi ataupun melakukan sesuatu pada Hermione di depan Elliot. Ia mundur dengan teratur dan hanya mendekat saat Elliot tidak melihat.

... kenapa Draco mau mengalah?

Banyak hal yang berkecamuk di ruang pikiran Hermione Granger. Gadis itu menyandarkan punggung di dinding sebuah toko cermin seraya mengatur nafas.

 _Kenapa Draco Malfoy yang keras kepala itu mau mengalah demi Elliot Nightingale yang tidak pernah ditemuinya?_

Hermione menelan ludah.

Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui? Apa dugaannya benar bahwa...bahwa Draco pernah bertemu sebelumnya dengan Elliot dan terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka?

Hal yang menyebabkan Elliot membenci Draco.

Akan tetapi, Draco bersikeras bahwa ia baru melihat Elliot pertama kali saat mengikuti mereka berdua di Diagon Alley.

Sedangkan Elliot... ia tidak mau mengatakan apapun.

Perlahan badannya merosot hingga ke lantai. Hermione menundukkan wajah, memandang lutut yang tertekuk di depan dadanya.

Meletakkan sarung tangan yang di dingin di keningnya, Hermione berpikir bahwa semua permasalahan ini makin tidak bisa dimengerti.

 **xxxx**

 _Berpacu bersama waktu dan angin yang berhembus dari utara. Butir-butir salju hinggap lalu meleleh ketika mengenai bagian tubuh yang telah diselimuti mantra penghangat. Elliot terengah-engah dan berkali-kali mengeluh, meminta wanita yang menarik-setengah menyeretnya itu agar berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat. Namun, waktu tak menunggu._

 _Begitu pula para pengejar yang bersembunyi di balik jubah sehitam malam._

 _Wanita berambut coklat itu mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke langit, berseru,_

" _Appareo!"_

* * *

Dan seperti di hari itu juga, Elliot berlari dan dikejar oleh sosok-sosok berjubah.

Namun, kali ini ia sendirian.

Tidak akan ada seseorang yang meneriakkan mantra apparate untuk menyelamatkannya.

Elliot sendirian dan merasa sangat ketakutan. Kakinya tertimbun salju hingga sulit sekali untuk bergerak cepat. Waktu itu ia terjerembab ke tumpukan salju—mungkin tak sengaja kakinya tersandung akar pohon di bawah.

Tamatlah sudah! pikirnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan ia buru-buru merogoh kantung jaketnya.

Brush!

Serpihan salju terlempar ke wajahnya. Elliot menutup matanya erat.

Ada tangan yang menyentuh punggungnya. Siapa!? Siapa!?

Lalu suara seseorang, sangat pelan hingga hampir tak terdengar.

Berucap,

"Appareo."

Ah.

Elliot tertegun.

Ia kenal pemilik suara itu.

 **xxxx**

Badai mungkin hanya menyentuh pekarangan Hogwarts. Namun, siapa sangka bahwa ketegangan yang melampaui apa yang bisa disebabkan oleh sang badai ternyata tengah menaungi ruang kepala sekolah?

McGonagall menarik nafas dalam seraya meremas tangannya sendiri dengan erat. Ia melirik Severus Snape sekilas sebelum memandang Albus dengan sorot mata setengah memelas. "Aku yakin ada kesalahan di sini."

Sepasang manik biru langit menatapnya sejenak. "Kenapa kau yakin sekali, Minerva?"

"Aku mengajarinya Transfigurasi dasar. Kau tahu itu, Albus. Tentu saja, aku yakin dengan apa yang aku lihat. Dia bisa melakukannya."

Alis hitam Severus berkerut dalam. "Aku tidak akan menyangkalmu karena aku juga sudah melihat kemampuannya."

Minerva mengepalkan tangan di sisi tubuhnya, memandangnya kesal, "Lalu, kenapa—"

"Tapi," Severus melanjutkan, "hanya pada saat-saat tertentu saja."

"Yang artinya," timpal Albus, "jika dikejutkan, dia akan menunjukkan sosok aslinya?"

Minerva menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Ini tidak benar!"

Kasihan sekali.

Kasihan sekali anak itu nantinya.

Minerva menjatuhkan tatapannya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Mengingat tentang binar-binar kebahagian dan takjub anak itu saat ia berhasil mendaraskan mantra transfigurasi dengan sempurna dengan tongkat sihirnya.

Akan tetapi, kenyataan tidak membiarkannya mengenang saat-saat itu lebih lama.

"Akuilah, Minerva," ucap Severus tegas, "kaupun juga menyadarinya, 'kan?"

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Elliot Nightingale.

Terkadang auranya menguar kuat dan terkadang pula tak terasa sama sekali.

Minerva, yang sudah 8 hari mengajarinya pelajaran dasar, tahu betul tentang keganjilan ini.

Ada kecurigaan yang bersemayam di sudut terdalam pikirannya.

Bahwa anak ini—

"— **bahwa Elliot Nightingale sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Orphe adalah cucu kesayangan Narcissa._

 _Atropa mendapatkan dukungan penuh dari Lucius._

 _Tapi Elliot...?_

 _Siapa yang bisa melindunginya?_

 _Jawab aku, Draco._

 _Cepat atau lambat, kabar tentang Elliot akan berhembus cepat dan_ _ **mereka**_ _tidak akan tinggal diam._

 _Elliot akan_ _—"_

" _Aku tahu! Oh Hermione_ _,_ _d_ _emi tuhan_ _,_ _aku tahu!"_

 **_bersambung_**

Yuuup! kemunculan perdana Orpheus, si kakak laki-laki, di fic ini *clap clap!* yosh, itu aja,,

 **RyuuSei428:** Pansy, Hermione, n Draco~,, sip, chap nya udah ada nih,, you're welcme~

 **carpprincess:** Scorpius mah beda nyokap,, yeeeep, eh, anak siapa yaaa~ xD, lanjuuutt :D

 **LullabyTales:** di chap ini pasti udah tahu jawabannya =w=b

 **ayuniejung:** apa yaaaa~ haha~ xD

 **Dini695:** baguslah kalau gitu (o v o)b

 **lucy chan:** aduuh, , maaf ya ff daku memang selalu kayak gitu,, membingungkan *toeeeng

 **Kisasa Kaguya:** eeaaaaa~ Kaguya-san benar, garis besarnya memang seperti itu, :D

 **Guest** : ini chap yang ditunggu-tunggu,,nope, gak ada hubungan, kalau ada pasti ditulisin sequel atau apalah gitu~

Okaay, guys, thanks atas reviewnya dan thanks for reading! xD

dan, hal terakhir sampai pertemuan kita selanjutnya, silahkan pecahkan maksud dari baris-baris di bawah ini.

;)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tersebutlah di zaman dahulu kala terdapat keluarga kucing yang bahagia. Jumlah mereka seperti ini:

1 + 1 = 3

Tapi, 5/2 = 2 dan 3

Lalu, 3 yang itu bertambah 2

Lambat-lambat terjadi -2.

1 dari 3 yang pertama sama sekali tidak berarti.

Kisah keluarga kucing yang bahagia ternyata berakhir dengan tragedi.

Elliot akan menuliskannya dengan hati-hati.


	12. regarding the tragedy of a cat family

" _Draco, anakku," nasehat Narcissa Malfoy di suatu hari yang basah. Draco mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang ibu. Tatapan wanita itu serius, tenang namun penuh peringatan. "Kau sudah berani mengambil keputusan dengan resiko yang besar. Dengan kuasaku, bahkan dengan kuasa ayahmu pun, kurasa kami tidak mungkin bisa menyelamatkanmu. Apalagi istrimu."_

 _Draco tidak serta menjawabnya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu berlutut di depan kaki ibunya. Menggenggam tangannya seraya menengadahkan wajah. Sorot matanya penuh determinasi dan bujukan._

" _Mom," katanya lembut, "anak laki-lakimu ini sudah dewasa, sudah bisa memikul tanggung jawab. Cepat atau lambat hal ini akan datang juga karena aku tidak akan mungkin bisa berpisah dari Hermione. Mom, aku akan melindungi keluargaku sendiri. Tetapi jika mom dan dad ingin membantuku, aku akan merasa sangat bersyukur."_

 _Di kursi tinggi yang membelakangi jendela lebar dan berbintik oleh tetesan air hujan, Narcissa Malfoy tidak mampu menahan haru di dada._ _Ia menarik satu tangannya dari genggaman Draco, menempelkannya pada bibir yang hendak mengeluarkan suara kesedihan. Memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Draco mengernyitkan alis melihatnya._

 _Ayahnya yang berhati baja tidak mengalihkan mata dari pemandangan di luar jendela, tidak juga beranjak dari posisinya. Postur tubuhnya tampak kaku dengan punggung tegap dan kedua tangan saling terkait di belakang._

 _Ia hanya berkata begini,_

" _Adalah keputusan paling salah yang pernah kau tetapkan, Draco—"_

 _Lucius sendiri tahu apa arti dari semua ini._

 _Dari menikahi seorang muggleborn dan memutuskan kontinuitas kemurnian darah penyihir keluarga Malfoy._

"— _berseberangan dengan Pelahap Maut."_

 _Mereka mencemaskan satu hal._

 _Bahwa baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung, Draco akan menanggung ketidakberuntungan yang sangat besar di masa depan nanti._

 _Hanya karena mengakhiri status darah murni Malfoy di generasinya._

 **xxxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A fading kitten**_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **Regarding the tragedy of a cat family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxxx**

 _Di suatu masa yang telah berlalu, Draco Malfoy membangun keluarganya kecilnya bersama Hermione Malfoy (nee Granger). Pria albino itu mungkin mencintainya, namun siapa sangka bahwa rahasia bersemayam di bawah lidahnya. Hermione tahu betul konsekuensi dari pernikahan mereka karena Narcissa dan Lucius, bahkan teman-teman suaminya dan sahabat-sahabatnya (terutama Ron yang pernah mencuri dengar saat Molly Weasley mengutarakan kekhawatirannya pada Arthur Weasley mengenai pernikahan sahabat anak mereka—oh Hermione—yang sudah mereka anggap seperti anak mereka sendiri) telah mewanti-wantinya sedemikian rupa._

 _("Ini keputu_ _san yang... aku tidak akan menyamarkannya dengan kata-kata manis, dear. Pernikahan pureblood dan muggleborn/halfblood tidak pernah berlangsung lama. Apalagi berakhir dengan bahagia. 'Happily ever after'...hanya ada di dongeng-dongeng saja."_

" _Hermione, sebagai sahabat perempuanmu aku ingin mendukungmu. Kau sudah mendukungku selama ini hingga Harry dan aku bisa bersama, tapi, Hermione, lain lagi halnya jika ini tentang Malfoy. Aku tidak masalah karena saudara-saudaraku banyak. Tetapi Malfoy adalah anak tunggal. Keturunan Darah Murni keluarganya hanya bisa diteruskan dari dia saja dan...Hermione, suatu saat nanti kau tidak akan mampu bersabar."_

" _Apa kau benar-benar akan menikahi bedebah itu? 'Mione, dengarkan aku, jangan anggap ini sebagai caraku untuk menakut-nakutimu. Kau tahu tentang Pelahap Maut? Ya, selama ini orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai badan amal. Tapi, Hermione, di kalangan Darah Murni, mereka bukan badan amal. Mereka seperti dementor._

 _Jika kau berbuat salah, mereka akan mendatangimu. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika dementor menangkapmu.")_

 _Biarpun pertentangan itu terjadi dan membuat hubungan keluarga dan persahabatan menjadi tegang dan renggang, Draco dan Hermione tetap melangsungkan pernikahan. Tidak satupun hal mampu menggoyahkan keinginan mereka._

 _Draco, waktu itu, mengecup keningnya dan berjanji akan membahagiakannya._

 **xxxx**

 _Siapakah Pelahap Maut?_

 _Di zaman dahulu kala, para penyihir darah murni membuat suatu perkumpulan khusus untuk mereka saja. Rata-rata di antara mereka adalah orang-orang yang menatap dengan sorot mata skeptis dan dagu terangkat tinggi._ _Ke_ _sombong_ _an_ _._

 _Karena 15 keluarga yang mendirikan organisasi itu merupakan keluarga penyihir yang terkenal di dunia sihir, keluarga darah murni yang lebih kecil ikut bergabung demi mendapatkan keuntungan dan popularitas._

 _Tujuan organisasi ini hanya satu, yakni melestarikan dan menjaga kemurnian darah penyihir. Namun, tentu saja, mereka tidak mau dicap tidak berperikemanusiaan dengan melenyapkan penyihir half-blood maupun muggleborn. Fokus organisasi ini hanya tertuju pada keluarga darah murni._

 _Berdasarkan kesepakatan bersama, mereka menetapkan bahwa untuk menjaga kemurnian darah, anak-anak darah murni harus menikah dengan anak-anak darah murni juga. Jikapun salah satu dari mereka berniat menikahi penyihir non darah murni, mereka akan dituntut dengan cara apapun untuk mengambil pasangan darah murni—baik sebagai pasangan sah atau hanya simpanan. Selama mereka tidak memutuskan kemurnian darah, apapun yang mereka lakukan, maka Pelahap Maut tidak akan ikut campur._

 _Kemudian, setelah itu, mereka mulai memutuskan untuk menyentuh perkara tentang Squib._

 _Mereka berpendapat bahwa Squib adalah produksi gagal, terutama Squib di dalam keluarga darah murni. Mereka menganggap hal itu sebagai noktah hitam yang harus dibersihkan. Karena Squib, bagi mereka, bagaikan simbol raksasa yang menyatakan kelemahan seorang darah murni._

 _Bahwa ternyata, dari darah murni sekalipun, seorang manusia tanpa sihir bisa terlahir._

 _Seperti inilah dasar didirikannya Pelahap Maut, yakni sebagai dinding yang melindungi penyihir darah murni dari sekat-sekat kelemahan._

 _Kelemahan yang seolah menyamakan mereka dengan penyihir-penyihir non darah murni._

 _Mereka mengangkat cawan masing-masing dan tertawa puas._

 **xxxx**

 _Akan tetapi, bagaimana caranya mengetahui bahwa seseorang adalah Squib?_

 _Tidak ada yang bisa membedakannya. Inilah keberuntungan yang terjadi di masa lalu, dimana para orangtua menyelundupkan anak yang terlahir squib keluar dari dunia sihir untuk dirawat oleh keluarga halfblood atau bahkan muggle yang bisa mereka percaya. Lebih baik seperti itu daripada dibunuh. Para orangtua itu tidak akan tega._

 _Pada suatu hari seorang pemuda muncul di tengah-tengah Pelahap Maut._

 _Tidak ada yang tahu darimana datangnya, namun ia memiliki cincin sebuah keluarga darah murni kuno yang dikira telah lenyap—melingkar di ibu jarinya untuk dilihat oleh semua orang._

 _Dengan sepasang bola mata merah menyala, tangannya menunjuk seseorang dan ia berkata, "dia squib."_

 _Ketika itu, maka para Pelahap Maut mengangkat tongkat sihir mereka dan membunuh._

 _Ketika generasi Draco tiba, sudah banyak anak-anak squib dari keturunan darah murni dilenyapkan oleh Pelahap Maut. Dan tidak ada yang bisa melakukan sesuatu terhadap hal itu._

 _Semuanya ada di balik bayangan._

 _Terikat oleh Perjanjian atas kesepakatan yang membentuk organisasi tersebut._

 **xxxx**

 _Elliot Efreseus Malfoy_ _lahir di hari ketiga di bulan Juli yang sejuk. Kedua kakaknya memandangnya dengan mata berbinar dari sisi keranjang bayinya. Ayahnya tersenyum kecil seraya menggenggam kedua tangan ibunya. Di suatu waktu yang telah terlewati, mereka adalah keluarga yang bahagia._

 _Draco, Orphe, dan Atropa sangat takjub karena Elliot hampir sepenuhnya mewarisi rupa Hermione, kecuali bentuk alisnya yang ramping lebih mirip Draco. Akan tetapi, hal pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Draco dan Hermione adalah: apakah anak ini akan berbeda?_

 _Mereka sudah melupakan kecemasan itu saat Orphe lalu Atropa lahir. Elliot yang tidak memiliki rupa seorang Malfoy ini sangat membuat hati tidak tenang. Namun, mereka mencoba berpikir positif karena toh Orphe dan Atropa tidak memperlihatkan bakat sihir mereka sampai berumur 3 atau 4 tahun._

 _Lantas mereka pun menunggu dengan nafas tertahan._

 _Sayang sekali, bakat yang ditunggu tidak pernah terlihat bahkan setelah Elliot menginjak umur 5 tahun._

 _Narcissa Malfoy, di suatu hari ketika ia datang berkunjung untuk menemui cucu kesayangannya, membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Draco dan Hermione yang duduk di sofa seberang. Sorot matanya tidak terbaca tapi keseriusannya yang begitu muram bisa terasa. Mungkin Malfoy senior itu sudah bisa menduga-duga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena suaranya terdengar kosong saat ia bertanya, "Anak ketigamu, Elliot," katanya, "apa dia sudah memperlihatkan bakat sihirnya?"_

 _Nafas tertahan. Ekspresi Hermione menunjukkan seolah Narcissa baru saja menikamnya dengan belati. Draco menelan ludah. "M-mom..."_

" _Dia sangat berbeda dari kedua kakaknya." Perawakannya. Auranya. Namun senyumannya yang polos dan menenangkan hati patut dijaga. "Apa dia juga 'berbeda' di bagian dalamnya?"_

 _Draco mendecakkan lidah. "Tidak seperti itu—"_

" _Apa yang kau katakan, Narcissa_ _?_ _" ucap Hermione, "kau lihat Orphe dan Atropa, tentu saja Elliot akan sama seperti mereka. Dia masih sangat kecil dan kau tahu semua anak menggunakan kemampuannya di usia yang berbeda-beda."_

 _Hermione menatapnya_ _keras dengan otot-otot tubuh yang menegang kaku. Itu adalah kebohongan yang putus asa. Draco meremas tangan istrinya, lalu memandang ibunya, memelas tanpa daya. "Benar, mom. Elliot masih punya banyak waktu."_

 _Jeda. Tak ada yang berbicara kecuali tatapan Narcissa yang begitu dalam pada pasangan di depannya. Ia memejamkan mata sembari menghela nafas. "Aku tidak ingin berandai-andai. Kalian harus siap jika situasi terburuk terjadi. Untuk melindungi Orphe saja aku harus bersusah payah dan memperluas koneksi pada keluarga lain agar mereka mau menerimanya. Mengakuinya sebagai seorang Malfoy."_

 _Kelahiran Orpheus Alexandre Draco Malfoy. Narcissa mungkin paling tahu perjuangan apa yang harus ditempuh untuk menguatkan posisi Orpheus di tengah-tengah sorotan Pelahap Maut dan keluarga darah murni lainnya. Lucius dengan setengah hati, atas permintaan istrinya yang tercinta, menghubungi rekan kerjanya sewaktu di Kementrian dan diam-diam menempatkan auror di sekitar manor Malfoy. Draco sudah berusaha sebisanya dengan jaringan teman-temannya (seperti keluarga Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, Goyle, dan Crabbe) sewaktu di Hogwarts dulu. Weasley dan Lovegood juga memberikan dukungan dengan mencari simpati masyarakat luas untuk Orpheus karena waktu itu, pernikahan Malfoy-Granger bagaikan ledakan bom atom hingga dunia sihir ingin tahu kelanjutan keluarga kolot macam Malfoy yang akhirnya merelakan putra sulung mereka untuk menikahi penyihir muggleborn._

 _Membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun hingga Atropa lahir, baru kemudian Draco dan Hermione bisa menghela nafas karena tampaknya banyak yang mendukung keluarga kecil mereka dan Pelahap Maut tidak mungkin bisa menyentuh mereka tanpa menarik perhatian._

 _Kini Narcissa mengingatkan mereka tentang hari-hari itu, karena Elliot yang ... tampak sangat berbeda._

 _Dan terhadap pernyataan Narcissa Malfoy, mereka tak mampu memberikan sepatah kata balasan padanya._

 _Kekhawatiran itu mencengkeram dan membuat mereka menjadi sangat tidak bahagia._

 **xxxx**

" _Kakek," Atropa memandang ke atas dari bawah bulu matanya yang lebat. "Musang berwarna biru, yang pada malam hari tidur di atas gunung sementara paginya dihabiskan dengan menggali gingseng. Apa benar musang biru itu ada?"_

 _Lucius meluruskan kakinya sejenak. "Benar."_

 _Lucius Malfoy tidak akan pernah mengaku jika ada yang bilang bahwa dia menyayangi cucu perempuannya. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak benar. Ia tidak menyayangi anak-anak halfblood Draco, walaupun mereka sangat menarik dan manis—walaupun istrinya sudah tergila-gila dan takluk pada ketiga anak itu, terutama si anak sulung. Tetap tidak._

" _Apa kakek tahu dimana aku bisa menemukannya?"_

 _Lucius menatap anak perempuan itu sejenak. Anak yang selalu bertanya ini itu dan bersemangat dalam mendalami bakat sihirnya. Berambisi dan tidak mudah_ _menyerah. Tidak pernah sabar untuk menyenangkan keluarganya dan memamerkan pencapaiannya._

 _Well._

 _Dia bisa meluangkan satu tempat untuk Atropa di hatinya._

 _Karena mungkin dia merasakannya. Dengan jelas, di antara ketiga anak Draco Malfoy, hanya Atropa yang memperlihatkan sikap ular yang licik—seperti seorang Malfoy yang sebenarnya. Waktu itu, dengan gerakan canggung, setengah meragu, Malfoy senior itu menaruh tangan di atas puncak kepala cucu perempuannya._ _Pertama kalinya ia menunjukkan sikap penuh afeksi pada keturunan half-blood-nya._

 **xxxx**

" _Mr. Blouchard." Atropa berkedip, tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama itu saat si empunya tertangkap iris kelabunya._

 _Pria berpakaian hitam-hitam di depannya balas mengangguk, mengulum senyum culas, "Ms. Malfoy."_

 _Mereka berseberangan untuk sesaat. Vampir, pikir Orphe, tertegun. Sepasang permata merah darah meliriknya, mengangguk singkat dan berlalu. Sekilas, Orphe yang selalu sopan dan ramah itu memandang dengan curiga, remaja itu mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Atropa._

" _Kau mengenalnya, Atropa?"_

" _Hm," kata Atropa, memilih kata-kata, "Tidak. Aku tak sengaja melihatnya di Daily Prophet."_

" _Huh, begitu." Orpheus tidak bertanya lagi. Tidak mengherankan jika vampir itu mengenal Atropa, well, karena anak-anak Malfoy hampir berkali-kali juga masuk surat kabar._

 _Tak jauh dari posisi kedua anak Malfoy itu, Antonio Blouchard tertawa kecil di balik punggung tangannya. Tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kedua anak itu dengan pendengaran supernya. "Jahat sekali, Ms. Malfoy, berkata seolah aku ini adalah orang asing padahal kau selalu minta bantuan padaku." Ia menyeringai._

 _Tidak lama kemudian, anak perempuan yang berhasil memisahkan diri dari pengawasan kakak laki-lakinya tampak menyelinap ke balkon yang gelap. Lalu Antonio_ _Blouchard datang dengan cawan wine merah di tangannya. Memandang anak itu dengan sorot mata yang menari-nari._

 _Atropa meliriknya dari ujung matanya, bertanya tanpa basa-basi. "Anda sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuminta, Mr. Blouchard?"_

" _Tentu saja. Agak sulit karena Musang Biru adalah hewan gaib langka dan dilindungi." Nadanya mungkin terdengar santai, namun tatapannya jelas menyampaikan maksud sebenarnya._

" _Saya akan membayarnya dengan harga yang setimpal."_

" _Hm," ucap Antonio, memejamkan mata. Menunjukkan sikap tidak tertarik._

 _Kelopak mata Atropa Malfoy merendah. Sejenak sorot matanya terasa tajam. "Apapun yang Anda minta, Mr. Blouchard."_

 _Sepasang manik merah lantas terbuka, mengintip dengan seringai puas di bibir si pemilik._

 **xxxx**

 _Sesuatu terjadi_ _saat Elliot memasuki usia 7 tahun. Suasana sangat tegang dan acap kali emosi kedua orangtuanya meledak terhadap satu sama lain. Hal ini jelas membuat Orpheus cemas dan Atropa terganggu. Tanpa diberitahu pun, kedua anak sulung tersebut tahu apa yang membebani kedua orangtunya. Tapi, Atropa jelas tidak mengerti betapa peliknya permasalahan ini._

 _Yang ia tahu saat itu hanyalah mencari cara agar semuanya kembali normal._

 _Orpheus yang lembut hati sudah bersiap untuk menerima keadaan, apapun yang terjadi. Namun, Atropa Malfoy yang telah mengetahui beberapa pokok masalah setelah melakukan kontak dengan vampir kuno, Antonio Blouchard, sudah mengatur rencana dan menadapatkan apa yang inginkan._

 _Atropa tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, tetapi eksperimennya memperlihatkan hasil dalam bentuk butiran-butiran putih seperti permata. Mr. Blouchard harus benar dengan perkataannya bahwa butiran itu bisa dikonsumsi, jika tidak, Atropa akan membakar manornya di Rumania._

 _Atropa berkata bahwa butiran itu adalah permen dan menyuruh Elliot untuk menelannya._

 _Elliot yang tidak tahu apa-apa menuruti perintah kakaknya._

 _Waktu itu, setelah menunggu dengan perasaan was-was, Atropa Malfoy tersenyum puas._

 _Hari itu adalah hari yang membuat semua orang di manor Malfoy takjub. Elliot Malfoy tiba-tiba saja memperlihatkan kemampuan sihirnya dengan benda-benda yang melayang di sekitarnya. Hermione dan Draco akhirnya menghela nafas lega._

 _Sampai tiba-tiba bola mata Elliot berputar ke atas bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang limbung ke belakang. Suaranya sangat keras dan hampir tidak ada yang bernafas. Keluarganya menghambur ke arah anak itu, namun Elliot sudah tidak sadarkan diri._

 _Atropa lantas memucat. Seluruh tubuhnya membeku seolah baru saja disiram air dingin._

 _Ini adalah sebuah kecerobohan karena tidak memikirkan efek samping yang bisa saja terjadi._

 _Elliot demam tinggi selama 3 hari. Penyembuh terbaik didatangkan dari luar negri, akan tetapi , biarpun penyembuh ini memberikan ramuan yang berhasil menolong nyawanya, dia tidak tahu kenapa anak ini bisa jatuh sakit setelah menggunakan ilmu sihirnya tanpa sadar._

 _Karena rasa bersalah, Atropa akhirnya mengaku._

 _Pengakuan itu telah membuat kedua hati orangtuanya terluka. Karena akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa mereka sudah terlalu lama berharap. Sudah saatnya mereka mengakui bahwa Elliot memang terlahir berbeda._ _Dengan kata lain_ _, dia adalah seorang Squib._

 **xxxx**

 _Efek samping dari hasil eksperimen Atropa yang sembrono itu tidak hanya berakhir pada demam tinggi saja. Elliot memang berhasil melewati masa-masa kritis, namun sistem tubuhnya yang diduga shock atas aktivitas tiba-tiba dan penuh paksaan tersebut ternyata ikut memengaruhi memorinya._

 _Elliot mengedarkan pandangannya takut-takut, wajah-wajah yang mengerumuninya terasa asing dan tidak bisa diberikan nama. Ia histeris dan terus memanggil-manggil mamanya tapi sama sekali tidak mengenali Hermione biarpun wanita itu mencoba menghiburnya dengan rasa sayang yang anehnya terasa familiar. Karena tidak bisa didekati, Elliot mengucilkan diri di sudut kamarnya sambil menangis terisak-isak._

 _Tentu saja, hal ini membuat Draco dan Hermione semakin tertekan. Atropa yang merasa sangat bersalah semakin tenggelam dalam penyesalan. Orphe berusaha semampunya untuk tetap mempertahankan kestabilan keluarganya, berusaha bersikap normal walaupun tak tahu harus berbuat apa._

 _Mereka tidak tahu apa yang lebih buruk; kenyataan bahwa seseorang melihat Elliot mempraktekkan sihir palsunya, atau Elliot yang bahkan tidak bisa mengenali mereka lagi._

 **xxxx**

 _Seumur hidupnya di manor Malfoy, Elliot Malfoy hampir tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di luar lingkungan manor. Hermione dan Draco selalu memastikan agar semua peri rumah menjaga anak-anak mereka, terutama Elliot, dari pandangan orang luar. Namun, berbeda dengan Atropa dan Orphe yang biasa mereka bawa keluar, Elliot tidak pernah diberikan kesempatan untuk melihat dunia luar. Mereka sangat was-was karena Pelahap Maut tidak bisa diprediksi. Bisa saja orang-orang itu muncul tiba-tiba, dan dengan satu kibasan jubah hitam mereka, salah satu anak Malfoy langsung lenyap._

 _Mereka sangat waspada._

 _Akan tetapi, siapa yang mengira bahwa satu momen kelemahan bisa menghancurkan benteng yang dibangun selama bertahun-tahun?_

 _Entah dari mana datangnya, ada kabar beredar bahwa anak ketiga Hermione dan Draco Malfoy adalah seorang penyihir sama seperti kedua orangtua dan kakak-kakaknya. Maka dunia sihir pun gempar akan kabar mengenai si anak ketiga yang hampir tidak pernah disebut dan diperlihatkan. Kabar tentang Elliot yang diduga memiliki sihir ini seharusnya membuat keluarga Malfoy tenang, namun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu._

 _Karena setelah lama menyembunyikan Elliot di bawah radar, kini Pelahap Maut menempatkan perhatian mereka pada anak ketiga yang sepertinya sangat dijaga ini._

 _Lalu mereka mengirimkan tuntutan untuk bertemu dengan anak ketiga ini._

 **xxxx**

 _Hermione punya cukup pengetahuan tentang bagaimana Pelahap Maut mendeteksi status seseorang di dunia sihir. Tetapi dia punya kecurigaan. Jika orang-orang itu mendesak pertemuan dengan Elliot, artinya mereka ingin melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Ingin memastikan. Entah bagaimana caranya._

 _Tentu saja, Hermione dan Draco tidak berniat mengabulkan tuntutan mereka. Berbekal dengan rencana matang yang telah mereka siapkan untuk saat-saat genting seperti ini, Hermione meninggalkan kecupan perpisahan pada sang suami sebelum menghilang bersama Elliot di perapian. Pria yang ditinggalkan itu hanya bisa menjulurkan tangan sembari menahan suaranya._

 _Hanya ada doa agar mereka berdua selamat._

 **xxxx**

 _Beberapa bulan setelah melarikan diri ke luar negri, hidup berpidah-pindah tanpa tujuan yang jelas, perlahan-lahan ingatan Elliot mulai kembali. Hermione Granger menangis bahagia, mensyukurinya._

 _Ah, suatu kebahagian kecil di tengah-tengah kemalangan._

 **xxxx**

" _Mrs. Blanchett, akhirnya anda tiba—"_

" _Hermione, Hermione," Elliot memanggilnya sambil tertawa. Hermione tidak lagi memiliki tanda-tanda yang menjadi jejak masa lalunya. Pakaiannya yang dulu selalu mewah dan necis, kini tergantikan oleh blouse hitam simpel dan rok panjang berwarna krem yang berkibar dan cardigan hitam._ _Sangat sederhana._ _Ia menghampiri Elliot sembari menyelipkan sejumput rambut_ _coklatnya_ _ke belakang telinga._

" _Kau terlihat sangat ceria. Bagaimana harimu, Elliot?"_

 _Elliot, umur 8 tahun, melingkarkan tangan di lehernya._

" _Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu?" kata Hermione, "Itu tidak sopan, Elliot."_

 _Elliot menyembunyikan wajah di lehernya. "Maafkan aku, mama."_

 _Staff daycare yang menyambutnya tadi membungkukkan badan dengan wajah ramah, berkata, "kurasa Elliot sedang ingin mencari perhatian anda, nyonya."_

 _Hermione merasakan Elliot semakin membenamkan wajah, sepertinya dia sangat malu karena ketahuan._

 _Mungkin Elliot berpikir karena dia tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang memiliki seorang ayah. Jika memang perkataan anak-anak lain bahwa ada juga ayah yang pergi meninggalkan anaknya, Elliot tidak mau mama meninggalkannya seperti yang dilakukan "papa". Well, dia juga tidak tahu siapa papanya. Huh, siapa yang peduli, asal mama terus bersamanya._

 **xxxx**

 _Kebahagiaan yang ia janjikan dulu, pria itu berharap bisa mewujudkannya. Hermione sangat menginginkan hal itu. Akan tetapi, sejak memutuskan untuk keluar dari Manor Malfoy bersama Elliot, ia tahu bahwa janji itu tidak akan bisa ditepati lagi. Draco, biarpun spontan menjulurkan tangan, ia tidak akan mampu mencegatnya._

 _Ini adalah perpotongan jalan bernama jalan X._

 _Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mengulur-ngulur benang yang tipis di antara mereka berdua, Draco pun mengucapkan kata itu juga. Hermione sudah lama menduga bahwa inilah kemungkinan yang paling bisa terjadi nantinya._

" _Aku akan menceraikanmu," kata pria itu._

 _Hermione hanya menatapnya diam sejenak. Lalu bibirnya mengulas senyum kecil. Tak berdaya. Sepertinya Draco sudah kehabisan ide. Maka ia menjawab, "Aku mengerti."_

 _Pria itu memandangnya seperti hendak mengeluarkan air mata. Tetapi ia menarik nafas dalam dan tertawa kecil._

" _Katakanlah, Hermione," pintanya waktu itu, "hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan untukmu."_

 _Hermione memenuhi permintaannya. Ia mengucapkan harapan dan keinginannya. Dan Draco Malfoy dengan sepenuh hati menyanggupinya._

 **xxxx**

 _Apakah mereka sebenarnya masih saling mencintai?_

 _Sahabat-sahabat wanita itu sangat murka namun mereka tahu untuk tidak membesar-besarkan masalah seserius ini. Perceraian itu lagipula memang tidak terelakkan. Bagaimana pun juga pasti akan terjadi. 2 tahun lebih lamanya mereka bertahan dengan skenario ini, namun sepertinya Pelahap Maut belum puas._

 _Ketika suatu hari kabar pernikahan Draco dan Astoria, yang kemudian membawa seorang anak yang lahir di luar pernikahan ke manor Malfoy, sampai ke telinga Hermione Granger, waktu itu hatinya terasa membeku dan sangat dingin. Ia lalu menunduk, tertawa kecil tanpa rasa humor._

 _Tangannya terkepal kuat, lalu ia merenggangkannya. Bernafas dalam dan mencoba melupakan segalanya. Mencoba menerima cobaan yang datang bertubi-tubi._

 _Hermione menarik Elliot ke dalam pelukannya seraya menumpukan dagunya di puncak kepala anak itu. Memejamkan mata dan menahan diri untuk tidak mengucurkan air bening dari kedua pasang mata yang memerah._

 _Cinta itu ada dimana sekarang?_

 _Hanya mereka berdua saja yang tahu._

 **xxxx**

 _Pernikahan kedua Draco Malfoy serta anak pureblood yang lahir dari hasil pernikahan itu, ternyata merupakan cara yang paling ampuh untuk membuat Pelahap Maut berhenti mengusik kehidupan Hermione dan Elliot._

 _Hermione memutuskan untuk menetap di satu tempat._

 _Dan biarpun lama tak dikunjungi oleh Pieta Blanchett, Elliot yang kehilangan sosok seorang ayah masih sering menanyakannya. Hermione sangat berharap agar Elliot melupakannya. Ia kehabisan jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan polosnya._

 _Dan mungkin saja Elliot menyadari kesulitan yang ia alami, mungkin isi hatinya terpancar jelas di wajahnya, hingga anak itu tidak lagi menanyakannya. Elliot tersenyum lebar, "Siapa yang peduli, aku tidak butuh papa kalau aku punya mama."_

 _Betapa polosnya, Elliot. Padahal kau hidup dalam kekurangan._

 _Keluarga...beserta kasih sayang yang tidak lengkap_

 **xxxx**

 _Semenjak perceraian itu terjadi, manor Malfoy menjadi sangat dingin._

 _Atropa marah besar dan menumpahkan kekecewaannya tanpa menahan apapun. Ia menangis dan hanya menginginkan keluarga yang lengkap dan bahagia._

 _Orphe mengenggam kedua tangan ayahnya dan mendongak, memaksakkan senyum. Berkata bahwa dia mengerti keputusan ayahnya. Dia mengerti. Walaupun hatinya sakit dan terluka._

 _Draco Malfoy mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat kesunyian di rumahnya sendiri._

 _Walaupun Astoria dan Scorpius telah menjadi bagian di dalamnya, semuany_ _a_ _sudah_ _tidak_ _sama lagi seperti dulu._

 **xxxx**

 _Berlembar-lembar surat rahasia yang berasal dari kakak perempuannya hanyalah milik Elliot seorang. Lewat surat itu Atropa menyuruhnya menelan satu permen hadiahnya—ia harus bangun tengah malam, semenit sebelum hari ulang tahunnya tiba._

 _Kemudian kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk menelannya di tanggal 1 bulan September._

 _Tidak lama setelah hari itu, Elliot Efreseus Malfoy mendapatkan surat penerimaan murid baru dari Hogwarts._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, manor Malfoy kembali terguncang masalah._

 _Atropa Malfoy adalah seorang manipulator handal. Dan dengan benang-benang tak kasat mata di tiap jarinya ia merebut takdir Elliot dari keamanan rapuh yang dijaga oleh kedua orangtuanya._

" _Maafkan aku, papa, mama," bisik Atropa tajam, "tapi hal ini harus terjadi agar keluarga kita kembali utuh seperti semula."_

 _Namun, siapa yang tahu bahwa_ _keputusna itu malah membuat keadaan semakin runyam._

 _Setelah berhasil melarikan diri dan bersembunyi dari mereka, kini Pelahap Maut kembali menaruh atensi penuh pada sosok Elliot Malfoy/Elliot Blanchett/Elliot Granger—yang dulu lolos dan hilang dari radar mereka._

' _Ah,' kata mereka, 'sepertinya anak ini bukan Squib. Ternyata mata Anda_ _pun bisa salah, Mr. Riddle.'_

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle tidak berkata apa-apa, kecuali tatapan diamnya yang tak bisa dibaca._

 _Aneh sekali._

 _Anak yang seharusnya terlahir Squib, kenapa bisa mendapatkan surat penerimaan murid baru dari Hogwarts?_

 _Apakah benar kemampuan matanya sudah mulai melemah?_

 _Atau mungkin pihak Hogwarts telah melakukan kesalahan?_

 _Tapi, siapa yang akan memedulikan hal tersebut? Pada akhirnya, Pelahap Maut tidak akan menggubris permasalahan tentang Elliot Malfoy lagi. Karena anak itu, terbukti merupakan hasil perselingkuhan Hermione Malfoy dan pria lain._

 _Jikapun Elliot Malfoy terlahir tanpa sihir, bisa jadi itu adalah karena darah muggle ibunya._

 _Berdasarkan hal ini, kecemasan Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy tampaknya tidak diperlukan sama sekali. Akan tetapi, Atropa, keinginan dan harapanmu akan keutuhan keluargamu seperti sedia kala adalah satu hal yang sudah sangat terlambat._

 _Tidak bisa lagi diperbaiki._

 _Menyadari hal itu,_ _Atropa Malfoy hanya bisa terisak di dada mamanya._

 **xxxx**

" _Apa anda mengenal pria bernama Pieta Blanchett?"_

" _Maaf, kiddo, aku tidak pernah dengar nama orang seperti itu di sekitar sini."_

" _Aku—aku punya fotonya. Ini."_

" _Oh," lelaki paruh baya yang tengah duduk di kursi goyang itu berhenti mengisap cerutunya, "Aku mengenalnya. Tapi namanya bukan Pieta Blanchett."_

 _Ditunjukkan sebuah jalan menuju rumah bertingkat dua yang tampak rapi dan tentram dari luar. Di jendela yang terbuka, Elliot melihat dari arah pagar, pria yang pernah mengunjungi rumahnya dulu. Yang dulu ia panggil dengan kata 'papa'._

 _Wajah yang sama._

 _Namun, dengan nama yang berbeda._

 _Dengan keluarga yang berbeda pula._

 _Dan orang itu, yang ternyata bernama Hans Michaelson, sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Tidak pernah bertemu dengan Elliot, katanya. Memandangnya dengan wajah ramah dan bertanya ada apa. Elliot menatapnya dengan mata terbuka lebar, pucat pasi dan merasa terkhianati._

 _Siapa sebenarnya 'Pieta Blanchett'?_

 _Ada beberapa keluarga dengan nama 'Blanchett', namun tidak seorangpun menyandang nama unik 'Pieta'. Tidak ada juga yang berwajah seperti 'Hans Michaelson' di keluarga Blanchett yang ia dapat._

' _Pieta Blanchett' tidak pernah ada._

 _Ternyata seorang penipu masuk ke dalam kehidupannya._

 _Mengaku sebagai papanya._

 _Dengan menggunakan ramuan polyjuice._

 _Elliot lantas merasa pahit. Hatinya diselimuti oleh kemarahan yang terasa dingin, membekukan seluruh perasaan yang ia punya. Terhadap pria itu—seseorang yang dulu ia panggi 'papa'._

 _Terhadap Draco Malfoy yang telah membuang mama dan dirinya._

 _Dan dengan teganya, betapa teganya dia... menyuruh Elliot memanggilnya 'paman'._

 _Padahal...padahal..._

 **xxxx**

" _Kau!" Elliot Malfoy meraung, memandang ke atas dengan kemurkaan yang memenuhi wajahnya. "Teganya kau! Draco Malfoy!"_

 _Tidak seperti dulu, untuk kali itu, wajah pria itu tidak memperlihatkan senyum. Tidak sama seperti saat ketika ia dengan gamblangnya tersenyum dan membodohi Elliot!_

" _Aku sudah ingat semuanya! Kenapa!? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku!?"_

 _Siapakah yang bisa mengerti betapa dalamnya kesedihan dan luka yang merobek-robek hati anak itu? Elliot tidak mengerti bagaimana harus menghadapi permasalahan ini. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah meledakkan amarah. Frustrasi. Dan luka yang menyayat hati._

 _Lalu pria itu, yang kepadanya Elliot gantungkan harapan bahwa...bahwa semua ini hanyalah salah paham...bahwa masih ada harapan untuknya...bahwa papa sebenarnya tidak "membuangnya" seperti yang selama ini ia takutkan, pria itu berkata:_

" _Sekarang kau sudah tahu semuanya."_

 _Sepasang permata kelabu yang memandang beku dan tanpa perasaan._

 _Bercerita tentang hati yang dingin dan Elliot pun harus menghadapi kenyataan._

 _Harus mendengar dengan kedua telinganya sendiri._

 _Harapan yang hancur berkeping-keping._

" _Maka tidak perlu lagi ada sandiwara. Aku memang ayahmu, Elliot, tapi aku tidak berniat untuk mengambilmu. Aku sudah menceraikan ibumu. Kembalilah padanya."_

 _Elliot yang begitu muda dan tanpa seorangpun mendampinginya saat itu, ia membungkuk seraya meremas dadanya. Menangis, melolong seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induk._

 _Peristiwa di hari itu sangat membekas dan tak mudah dilupakan._

 **.**

 _Elliot merasa tidak pernah melihat manusia dengan rambut seputih salju seperti or_ _ang itu. Sepasang iris kelabunya tampak memikat dan Elliot senang memandangnya. Pria itu setengah berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan posisi mereka. Elliot menelengkan kepala dan tersenyum._

" _Paman siapa?"_

 _Sekilas sorot mata pria itu tampak sedih sebelum melengkung saat si empunya tersenyum hungga tulang pipinya naik ke atas. "Cepat sekali kau melupakanku. Aku ini paman Draco-mu."_

" _Eeeh," kata Elliot, menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya dengan ekspresi tidak enak, "aku lupa."_

" _Tidak apa-apa." Pria itu menyengir sembari mengacak-acak puncak kepala Elliot, "Jangan lupa lagi, ya."_

.

 _ **Menjijikkan! Menjijikkan!**_

 _ **Elliot menyesal, sangat menyesal!**_

 _ **Kalau saja waktu bisa diulang kembali, Elliot tidak akan menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka seperti waktu itu.**_

 _ **Ia akan menghinakan orang itu!**_

 _ **Menghinakannya! !**_

 **xxxx**

 _Suatu hari, di umurnya yang ke 13, Elliot sedang duduk di meja makan, setengah mengantuk hendak memasukkan sesendok sereal ke mulutnya. Mamanya sedang menyiapkan toast sembari mengomelinya untuk tidak terlalu sering makan sereal. Elliot menggumam tanpa arti. Waktu itu ia tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang diberitakan di TV—ia masih belum terlalu sadar, tapi sama-samar ia mendengar kata-kata 'kolongmerat' dan 'pewaris' dilontarkan._

 _Meh. Elliot menguap. Urusan orang kaya._

 _Namun, waktu itu, suara piring pecah sontak memekakkan telinga. Elliot langsung sadar seketika, memutar kepalanya ke arah suara. Toast berhamburan di lantai bersama pecahan-pecahan piring berwarna putih. Elliot mengangkat tatapannya. Tertegun._

 _Entah kenapa, wajah mama terlihat pucat dan setengah mati sangat ketakutan._

 _Lalu biarpun mengikuti kemana mama melihat, Elliot juga masih belum mengerti apa-apa._

 _Ternyata keluarga kolongmerat yang dimaksud adalah keluarga Malfoy. Ada sosok Draco Malfoy di sana dan..._

" _Orphe," ucap Elliot, masih belum mengerti dimana letak ketakutan mamanya._

 _Di kala itu, Hermione Granger menjerit seolah kesetanan._

 **xxxx**

 _Hanya kehampaan yang_ _mengisi iris hazel Hermione Granger._

 _Tidak ada kekuatan yang membuatnya terkenal sebagai single mother yang tegar dan kuat. Ia terduduk di lantai dengan wajah lesu, memandang ke langit-langit seolah seluruh dunianya terpusat di sana. Rasanya sebentar lagi dunia akan berakhir, Hermione meyakini hal itu._

 _Oh Tuhan..._

 _Hampir bertahun-tahun Hermione menahan diri untuk tidak sekalipun melihat ataupun mengunjungi kedua anak sulungnya, dan kini..._

 _Ia bahkan tidak sempat memeluk dan mencium putra sulungnya. Walaupun dia sangat merindukannya. Sangat menyayangi dan rindu...sangat ingin bertemu!_

 _Oh Orphe yang malang!_

 _Air mata kembali membasahi jejak-jejak kering di pipi pucatnya._

 _Apakah yang harus dilakukan? Hermione tidak tahu apakah dia harus marah pada Draco atau Pelahap Maut._

 _Belum juga cukup satu minggu setelah Draco mengumumkan akan mengangkat Orphe sebagai pewarisnya, anak itu kini sudah tidak ada di dunia lagi. Tidak bisa dipeluk dan dicium oleh mamanya yang sangat merindukannya._

" _Orphe... Orphe-ku yang malang.. Orphe-ku sayang..."_

" _Mama!"_

 _Atropa dan Elliot membuka pintu dan menghambur ke arahnya. Memeluknya erat dan memanggil-manggil namanya._

 _Untuk saat itu, Hermione Granger tertegun untuk beberapa menit lamanya._

 _Kemudian ia memejamkan mata. Akhirnya bersedia mengikhlaskan kepergian Orpheus Draco Malfoy._

" _ **Putraku yang lembut dan baik hati, Orpheus, selamat tinggal."**_

 **xxxx**

 _Narcissa Malfoy jatuh sakit setelah 1 bulan selepas meninggalnya cucu pertamanya yang tersayang. Ia bertahan cukup lama dari perkiraan orang-orang di dekatnya. Seolah tali yang mengikat terlepas dan jatuh, Narcissa seolah baru menyadari bahwa Orpheus Malfoy benar-benar telah meninggal dan tidak akan pernah lagi datang mengunjunginya dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Ah, Orpheus yang malang, cucu tersayang, tidak akan lagi mengirim surat, meminta neneknya yang disiplin dan sedikit tinggi hati untuk memperhatikan kesehatannya. Wanita itu membenamkan wajah di kedua telapak tangannya yang kini dipenuhi kerutan, menangis dan terus berduka. Tak sanggup menelan sesuap nasi sebelum mengeluarkan air mata terlebih dahulu karena yang teringat adalah Orpheus kecil yang duduk di pangkuannya saat Narcissa menyuapinya dulu. Wanita itu pun jatuh sakit dan semua orang sudah tahu kalau hal itu akan terjadi._

 _Lucius mencoba semampunya untuk menghibur hati Narcissa yang telah ditinggalkan. Draco dan Hermione sendiri pastinya punya beban yang membuat mereka sulit untuk keluar dari dunia mereka sendiri. Lucius menghela nafas berat._

 _Kematian yang tiba-tiba ini merupakan pukulan keras terhadap keluarga Malfoy._

 _Tidak ada yang pernah mengira semua akan jadi begini._

 _Ia tahu betul niat tulus Draco, tetapi kejadian ini telah membuktikan satu hal bahwa Pelahap Maut ternyata tidak akan melepaskan mereka. Tidak akan membiarkan 'dosa' Draco lewat begitu saja._

 _Lalu, kemalangan ini—ujian hidup ini...bagaimanakah mereka akan melaluinya?_

 **xxxx**

" _Apa kau mendengarku?" Atropa mendongak, bertanya, "Papa?"_

 _Tak ada jawaban._

 _Sang gadis kemudian menundukkan kepala._

 _Menyeka sesuatu di matanya._

 _Suatu hari yang mendung, di hari ketika sang putri tersayang meninggalkan manor Malfoy._

 **xxxx**

 _Atropa..._

 _Hermione Granger menundukkan wajah dan membiarkan titik-titik air mata berkumpul di kedua telapak tangannya. Warna hitam_ _,_ _bergelimang permata penuh duka belum sirna dari hatinya, kini apakah warnanya akan berubah makin gelap?_

 _Hermione tahu betapa kuat tekad dan determinasi anak itu pada keputusannya._

 _Ah, putrinya yang berdiri seperti pilar kokoh yang tak mampu dirobohkan, dimanakah dia sekarang?_

 _Surat macam apa yang ia kirimkan diam-diam pada adiknya?_

 _Kenapa terdengar seperti salam perpisahan?_

 _Air mata terus menetes tanpa tanda akan berhenti. Mungkin tidak akan ada akhirnya._

 _Apakah semua pengorbanan ini—memisahkan diri, melarikan diri, mengasingkan diri, bahkan perceraian yang dimana ia harus merelakan Draco untuk menikahi_ _wanita lain pun... apakah ia menanggung semua kesusahan itu hanya agar kedua anaknya meninggal?_

 _Bukan ini yang seharusnya terjadi!_

 _Ia bahkan tidak sempat...selama bertahun-tahun lamanya semenjak meninggalkan manor Malfoy, ia tidak pernah sekalipun...sekalipun... memeluk, mencium, mengantar mereka di stasiun King's Cross untuk hari pertama ke Hogwarts, berbincang-bincang tentang hari-hari mereka di Hogwarts...tentang keresahan, kesukaan, barang-barang yang mereka inginkan, tempat yang ingin mereka kunjungi... Hermione tidak pernah sekalipun bisa melakukannya._

 _Air mata menggenang di kedua telapak tangannya. Berjatuhan._

 _Hermione yakin sekali bahwa dunia ini sudah berakhir._

 **xxxx**

 _Hati yang_ _terluka, tertutup oleh kesedihan yang berlipat-lipat._

 _Enggan membuka diri terhadap nasihat dan hiburan._

 _Elliot akhirnya menangis. Merunduk dan memukul-mukul lantai dengan kedua lengannya._

 _Berteriak sekuat tenaga, namun semua orang sedang bersedih._

 _Siapa yang akan menaruh tangan di pundaknya dan meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja?_

 _Hanya dia. Hanya dirinya sendiri yang bisa melakukannya._

 **xxxx**

" _Draco Malfoy, bagiku," Elliot merendahkan tatapannya. Sorot matanya tajam dan menusuk. Dipenuhi bara api dendam. Lalu ia berbicara seperti tengah menghujamkan taringnya ke dalam sepotong daging, katanya: "_ _ **kau sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa."**_

 _Kau hanya seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Seorang penipu. Pembohong. Pengkhianat!_

 _Kau memfitnah ibuku, mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anak orang ketiga padahal kau tahu bahwa aku adalah anak kanduungmu. Darah dagingmu._

 _Kau tahu betapa rapuh dan beresikonya posisi Orphe di dunia sihir tapi kau tetap mengangkat dan mengumumkannya sebagai pewarismu._

 _Kau tahu bagaimana sifat Atropa tapi kau sama sekali tidak mencegahnya pergi._

 _Kau sudah berjanji pada mama tapi kau mengingkari semua janjimu!_

 _Pembunuh! Kau pembunuh!_

 _Tidak ada artinya..._

 _Hanya kau yang tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku!_

 **xxxx**

" _Aku bersumpah!" geram Elliot, "Kalau dia sampai meninggal, aku akan menghancurkanmu, Draco Malfoy! !"_

 _Semuanya adalah kesalahanmu, Draco Malfoy._

 _Orphe meninggal._

 _Atropa menghilang._

 _Mama jatuh sakit._

 _Karena kesalahanmu, mama menjadi sangat menderita._

 _Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu._

 _Akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak pernah mengikat mama dalam sebuah tali pernikahan._

 _Aku akan menempuh segala cara untuk membuat takdirmu terpisah dari takdir mama._

 _Karena...ya, karena mama pasti akan lebih bahagia saat kau tidak ada di dalam hidupnya._

 **xxxx**

 **(... atau saat aku tidak pernah dilahirkan.)**

 **Apakah ini hukumanku?**

 **Karena kau pendosa,**

 **jadi aku yang kena batunya?**

 **Begitukah takdir dan dunia ini bekerja?**

 **xxxx**

Elliot tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah menyusup ke Hogwarts lalu memisahkan kedua orangtuanya. Namun, ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika permen Atropa sudah habis. Orang-orang akan tahu bahwa ia tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir. Dia pasti akan segera diusir dan entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Profesor McGonagall yang baik akan sangat kecewa dan merasa dibohongi. Hermione juga... mama akan meninggalkannya. Elliot menarik nafas dalam. Ketakutan merayap dan membuat dadanya terasa sempit. Sulit bernafas.

Dan di tengah-tengah pikiran-pikiran negatif dan putus asa itu, melesat bagai panah bercahaya adalah sebuah solusi.

 _ **Bunuh saja Draco Malfoy.**_

 **xxxx**

Karena itulah, ketika membuka mata dan melihat siapa yang menyelamatkannya, tangan Elliot bergerak cepat—meraba tekstur tongkat sihir di balik jaketnya, memastikan bahwa benda itu masih ada di sana.

Pikirannya berbisik,

 _ **Inilah kesempatanku.**_

 **xxxx**

Lalu, kenapa?

Kenapa, Elliot?

Kau terperangah tanpa mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun

ketika Draco Malfoy berbalik dan memegang kedua bahumu, bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

dan dengan raut wajah meyakinkan yang bersahabat, ia berkata, "Elliot, kau aman sekarang."

Semua itu seolah menggali kembali kenangan masa kecil yang telah kau lupakan. Tentang kasih sayang seorang yang sudah lama tak pernah kau rasakan

tatkala hanya kebencian yang meluap ketika mendengar kata 'ayah' dari mulut orang-orang.

 **_bersambung_**

Inilah keseluruhan kisah tragedi keluarga kucing sampai saat ini.

 **LullabyTales :** yeeeep~

 **RyuuSei428 :** muhuuu sedikit lagi tepat sasaran~

 **ayuniejung :** ya gitulah, semua butuh pengorbanan,, ;v;


	13. Ayah

" _ **Papa!"**_

 _Hermione, mereka adalah ketiga malaikat yang telah kau berikan untuk menghiasi hari-hariku. Di dunia yang dulu berwarna hitam putih dan hanya penuh kebosanan dengan aturan yang ketat ini, kau telah mewarnainya dengan kebahagiaan._

 _Apakah yang bisa kuberikan sebagai balasannya?_

 _Aku hanya punya cinta yang tak terukur._

 _Hanya untukmu._

 _Dan janji-janji yang ternyata tidak bisa kutepati._

" _Katakanlah, Hermione, hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan untukmu."_

 _Kau tersenyum tapi sorot matamu terlihat sedih. Aku ingin memelukmu dan berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi, semua kegundahan dan kesulitan yang kau alami selama ini, akulah penyebabnya. Tidak sepantasnya aku menyentuhmu setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu. Aku sudah tidak layak untukmu, Hermione._

" _ **Orphe dan Atropa**_ _," katamu_ _wa_ _ktu itu, memandangku dengan tatapan penuh pengertian dengan kelembutan yang kurindukan. Ah, kurasa air mataku akan tumpah karena perasaan ini. Kurasa aku bisa melakukan apapun untukmu. Untuk melindungimu. Untuk membahagiakanmu._

 _Namun aku hanyalah pria yang dikendalikan oleh garis waktu dan takdir._

 _Atas semua janji yang tidak bisa kutepati_ _, Hermione, aku_ _—_

" _ **Seperti kau yang menitipkan Elliot padaku, kutitipkan juga kedua anak kita padamu."**_

— _aku sangat minta maaf._

 **xxxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A fading kitten**_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

" **Ayah"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxxx**

Elliot Malfoy di masa lalu akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Kenyataan tentang Pieta Blanchett dan ucapan kejam yang keluar dari mulut Draco Malfoy telah membuka kedua matanya. Haha, ia tidak membutuhkan sosok ayah dalam hidupnya. Karena ayahnya sendiri ternyata tidak menginginkannya!

Karena itulah...karena itulah ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menghapus semua ingatan masa kecil yang bisa ia ingat tentang kelembutan hati ayahnya. Kecuali kedua kakaknya, Elliot membenci semua anggota keluarga Malfoy. Ia mendecih ketika mendengar nama mereka disebutkan. Tidak ingin melihat ataupun mendengar segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan keluarga itu. Terutama semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Draco Malfoy.

Ia telah menutup pintu hatinya terhadap Draco Malfoy. Akan tetapi, di hari itu ketika mengetahui siapa yang menyelamatkannya, Elliot tahu bahwa pintu itu kembali terbuka. Dan rasa tidak peduli yang selama ini ia dekap baik-baik, perlahan goyah dan berjatuhan seperti bongkahan es yang hancur.

Jangan bercanda!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Perasaan di dalam hati yang belia dan berwarna merah terenyuh dan terlipat begitu kerasnya. Elliot menutup matanya rapat tatkala butir-butir menetes di atas tumpukan salju di dekat tangannya.

"Kau aman sekarang."

Tidak pantas!

Tidak sepantasnya orang kejam sepertimu mengatakannya!

Kedua tangan Elliot terkepal erat. Dua genggam salju terkumpul dan hancur di dalam remasan erat yang terwujud dari emosi yang meluap. Elliot tak akan mengangkat wajahnya sampai tanda-tanda kelemahan di wajahnya menghilang. Air mata itu tidak seharusnya mengalir hanya karena penjahat seperti Draco Malfoy.

Seseorang yang telah membuangnya! Mengabaikan dan meninggalkannya sendirian!

 **xxxx**

* * *

 _Kelembutan Orphe selalu mengingatkan Draco pada Hermione. Draco dulunya bukanlah anak yang lembut dan baik hati, jadi pasti Orphe mengikuti jejak Hermione di masa kecilnya. Putranya yang selalu tahu kapan waktu untuk menghibur papanya yang tidak bisa diandalkan ini. Anak yang selalu tahu saat-saat ketika papanya sedang bersedih dan ingin sendirian. Lalu semua beban yang tak mampu ia kerjakan, Orphe menanggungnya. Semuanya. Padahal dia masih sangat belia._

" _It's okay, papa." Orphe melingkarkan_ _kedua_ _tangan_ _nya di_ _pundak_ _sang ayah yang tampak bersedih dan lelah. Senyumnya sehangat matahari seperti milik ibunya. Begitu menyengat di dalam hati Draco yang merindukan Hermione. "Papa tidak perlu khawatir. Kalau ingin istirahat, lakukanlah. Aku akan mengurus semuanya."_

 _Draco menutup kedua matanya dan merasa 10 tahun lebih tua dari umur aslinya. Hermione... dia tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana Orphe kesayangannya tumbuh dengan baik sesuai dengan harapan mamanya. Orpheus yang tidak pernah mengeluh maupun membantah. Seorang anak laki-laki yang memikul tanggung jawab sebagai anak tertua di usia yang begitu muda. Hermione pasti akan sangat bangga. Sangat bangga._ _Sama halnya dengan Draco._

* * *

 **xxxx**

Elliot mengumpulkan semua kepahitan dan kebenciannya. Mengingat tragedi apa yang telah disebabkan Draco Malfoy pada dirinya, Orphe, dan Atropa. Dan mama. Lantas siluet seorang wanita yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur terlintas di pikirannya. Sontak kemurkaan Elliot naik ke ubun-ubun.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" teriak Elliot berang, menepis tangan Draco dan menjauh. "Aku tidak butuh bantuan! Terlebih lagi darimu! !" teriaknya kasar seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dengan tidak sopan.

Draco mengerutkan hidung, mencela. Ia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ditahan entah karena apa. Sorot mata Elliot memandangnya dengan sinar permusuhan, menduga bahwa Draco akan membalasnya dengan cemoohan tajam. Namun, Draco Malfoy justru menoleh ke samping dan menghela nafas. Di dalam hatinya, mungkin dia menyesal karena sudah menyelamatkan seseorang yang tidak tahu berterima kasih. Keras kepala sekali sepupu Hermione ini!

"Baiklah," ucapnya, menatap Elliot dari ekor matanya. Datar. "Aku menolongmu karena kau membuat Hermione khawatir. Aku tidak mau dia sampai sakit jika harus terus mencarimu di cuaca sedingin ini."

Elliot terhenyak. Alis coklatnya melengkung ke atas saat remaja itu menundukkan wajah. Pundak yang semula tegang mendadak turun, lesu tanpa tenaga. Elliot tidak mau menambah beban mamanya. Memori tentang Hermione yang koma telah menanamkan rasa takut di dalam dirinya.

Draco memandang remaja itu dari sudut mata, mengulas senyum dingin. Lihat, betatapun Elliot menganggap Hermione sangat penting, Hermione tidak akan membalasnya dengan perasaan yang sama seperti bagaimana ia membalas perasaan Draco. Tidak akan pernah, tekan Draco dengan rasa puas penuh kemenangan. Laki-laki yang lebih tua itu melihat kesengsaraan Elliot tanpa rasa iba. Ia lalu berdiri sembari menyapu salju yang hinggap di celana hitamnya. "Kalau kau sudah mengerti, lepaskanlah ego tak bergunamu itu agar kita bisa segera kembali ke Hogwarts," ucapnya tanpa beban. Raut wajah Elliot lantas terlipat marah. Hilang sudah kemuraman saat ia kembali meninggikan suaranya, kembali membentak Draco dengan marah.

"Persetan! Pulang sana! Aku bisa menemukan jalanku sendiri!" Nafasnya memburu, bersamaan dengan uap-uap yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya akibat udara dingin. Draco melemparkan tatapan jengkel.

"Nightingale," katanya dingin, "bodoh itu ada batasnya. Kalau kelewatan, itu tolol namanya. Kau pikir aku akan menyombongkan perbuatan heroic ini pada Hermione, hanya untuk menghancurkannya saat bilang bahwa aku meninggalkanmu di suatu tempat antah berantah?—hanya karena kau meminta demikian?"

Draco meninggikan dagunya, mengejek Elliot dengan tatapan matanya dan juga, "ternyata hanya rupamu saja yang menandakan kau punya hubungan keluarga dengan Hermione."

Elliot...

Mendengar langsung perkataan itu dari mulut Draco Malfoy membuat Elliot membisu.

Tatapan matanya tampak seperti gelas kaca yang hancur berkeping-keping. Secepat kilat ia palingkan mukanya dan berbalik, berjalan pergi dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah.

Benar.

Memang benar perkataan Draco Malfoy.

Tak akan ada orang yang mempertanyakan kesamaan genetik Hermione Granger pada diri Elliot. Tapi siapa yang bisa membuktikan bahwa di dalam nadi Elliot juga mengalir darah Malfoy?

Mungkinkah ini yang menyebabkannya dikira sebagai anak dari perselingkuhan?

...Mungkin begitu.

 _._

 _._

" _ **Mama... mama...**_

 _ **kenapa hanya aku?**_

 _ **Aku juga ingin punya rambut berwarna putih seperti ayah.**_

 _ **Perawakan**_ _ **seperti Orphe.**_

 _ **Jenius**_ _ **seperti Atropa.**_

 _ **Tapi, mama, lebih daripada itu...**_

 _ **biarpun dikatakan mirip,**_

 _ **tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan sihir seperti mama?**_

 _ **Kenapa hanya aku yang berbeda?"**_

 **xxxx**

Draco melipat tangan di dada, terlihat tengah menahan marah dari caranya bernafas. Kedua alisnya bertaut dalam sementara kontur wajahnya keras dan tegang. Ia lalu memalingkan wajah sembari menghela nafas. Berbalik untuk memandang punggung yang semakin menjauh, kemudian mengikutinya.

Ia bisa saja pergi dan meninggalkan Nightingale. Tapi Hermione akan sangat sedih nantinya jika terjadi sesuatu pada sepupunya. Jika nantinya air mata Hermione harus menetes, Draco tidak mau menjadi salah satu penyebabnya. Tidak jika dia bisa melakukan sesuatu tentang itu.

Draco meninggikan dagunya dan memandang sosok Elliot yang berjalan tanpa peduli arah. "Hei, kau belum lama tiba di Hogwarts, apa kau tahu jalan kembali?" nada suaranya terdengar mengejek. Draco tertawa dalam hati, melihat punggung remaja itu menegang lalu kaku seperti batu. Heh, sadar juga akhirnya. Draco tersenyum mencemooh.

Tentu saja dia tidak tahu.

Tapi, Elliot bersikeras tidak mau ditolong oleh Draco Malfoy!

Masih dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah , Elliot menggosok matanya yang basah. Mengumpat, "De-debu sialan!"

Draco terdiam. Menandai tingkah remaja biarpun hanya menyaksikannya dari belakang.

Sial! Dia menangis, 'kan? Anak itu, si Nightingale cengeng, benar-benar menangis sekarang!

Draco tahu dia cengeng, tapi belum juga sampai satu jam dan dia sudah menangis secepat ini!? Luar biasa!

Draco khawatir lehernya nanti akan dicekik kalau sampai Hermione tahu tentang hal ini.

 **xxxx**

* * *

 _Konferensi pe_ _r_ _s tersebut diadakan hanya untuk memperkenalkan Orpheus sebagai pewaris sah keluarga Malfoy._

 _Orpheus yang waktu itu_ _adalah_ _seorang pemuda berumur 18 tahun dengan penampilan rapi dan bersih tersenyum dengan begitu menawan dan profesional di depan kamera di samping ayahnya. Para wartawan melipat lidah dan memerhatikan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka sendiri ketika setelah sekian lama akhirnya Draco Malfoy menampakkan diri setelah perceraiannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu._

 _Draco Malfoy mungkin terlihat pasif setelah pernikahan keduanya, namun orang-orang tahu untuk tidak menyinggung perkara mengenai hubungannya dengan mantan istrinya._ _Mungkin h_ _al itu yang bisa menjelaskan absennya nama Hermione Granger dari pertanyaan para media yang haus akan gosip sedap._

 _Hermione, mengertilah._

 _Pengangkatan Orpheus sebagai pewaris sah adalah keegoisan pertama dan terakhir Draco Malfoy_ _setelah pengorbanan selama ini_ _. Setelah ini, dia tidak butuh apapun lagi._

 _Mungkin karena Orphe adalah anak kalian berdua dan Draco sangat merindukanmu, mungkin karena itulah ia mengangkatnya sebagai pewaris sah. Karena anak itu yang menjadi penopang ketika papanya terpuruk. Orpheus yang baik dan penyayang. Bukan karena ia adalah anak pertama seperti yang ia katakan di hadapan awak media._

 _Akan tetapi, tidak ada yang mengerti tentang hal ini._

 _Semua orang menganggap hal itu sebagai keegoisan yang tidak pada tempatnya._

 _Draco menjatuhkan tatapannya dan berpaling._

 **xxxx**

" _Papa," panggil Orpheus Malfoy. Sosoknya yang berdiri tegap dengan setelan jas hijau gelap yang melekat di tubuhnya tampak berkilau di bawah sinar mentari yang merangsek masuk dair beranda. Pemuda itu menyatukan tangan di perutnya, seraya menghembuskan nafas yang terdengar gugup. Ia melayangkan senyum percaya diri pada sang ayah yang meliriknya._

" _Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan yang telah kau berikan kepadaku, papa." Draco Malfoy memegang pundak anaknya, mengangguk pasti. "Aku tahu, Orphe," tanggapnya._

 _Orpheus punya banyak keinginan dan impian yang ingin diwujudkan. Namun, siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata semua hal itu sekarang telah menjadi hal yang mustahil?_

 _Di suatu hari yang mendung di mansion Herdsforth, Orphe tengah mengancing lengan kemejanya ketika seseorang melangkah dari balik bayangan dengan tongkat sihir teracung. Firasat buruk yang membunyikan alarm di dalam diri Orpheus ketika tanpa sengaja ia menoleh ke belakang dan menangkap basah seseorang asing yang tengah mendekatinya itu._

 _Sebuah mantra diteriakkan._

 _Orpheus merunduk dan berguling ke belakang meja kerjanya. Ia menarik tongkat sihir dari saku jasnya dan melemparkan mantra balasan. Pertarungan saling lempar mantra terjadi dengan sengit. Perabotan berterbangan lalu meledak ke dalam serpihan. Kamar yang semula rapi dan bersih kini bagai kapal pecah._

 _Orpheus berpikir ia berhasil menyudutkan penyerangnya saat mantra bius berhasil mengenai_ _si_ _orang asing. Akan tetapi, ternyata orang itu tidak beraksi sendirian. Seseorang dengan mata merah telah turun tangan sendiri untuk melenyapkan 'pembangkangan' Draco Malfoy._

" _Aku tidak pernah meragukan keahlianmu. Untuk itulah aku ikut ke dalam misi ini." Suara yang baru memenuhi keheningan. Si pemilik suara muncul entah darimana, tahu-tahu saja is sudah berdiri di dekat jendela._

 _Orphe terhenyak, membeku karena—_

" _Prof... Profesor Riddle?"_

 _Guru PTIH favoritnya tersenyum. "Sayang sekali, padahal kau murid cemerlang yang hanya bisa kutemukan sekali dalam 100 tahun, mungkin. Kau dan adikmu."_

" _Prof..." Tangan Orphe bergetar hebat. Menatap pria itu dengan pucat pasi. Tak mungkin...Ini mustahil! Tidak mungkin gurunya hendak—_

" _Ah," sang profesor mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, "selamat tinggal, Orpheus Malfoy."_

 _Lalu darah terciprat dan mengucur deras. Orpheus tumbang tanpa_ _sempat melakukan_ _perlawanan. Hal terakhir yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah bahwa_

 _dia menyesal tidak menunggu mamanya datang saat ia mengujungi rumah kecil itu—rumah mama dan Elliot._

 _Kunjungan... untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya._

 **xxx**

 _Orpheus._

 _Kebaikan yang begitu sabar akan menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang tidak bisa lagi Draco dapatkan. Satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kebaikan itu telah pergi jauh meninggalkan segudang kenangan. Hermione shock setengah mati hingga tak sempat menumpahkan kemurkaannya pada Draco, padahal Draco menginginkan hal itu untuk hidup. Guna menjadikanya sebuah hukuman yang akan ia jalani seumur hidupnya._

 _Tapi, saat itu, ketika semua orang meneteskan air mata, mengantar peti mati ke dalam tanah, tidak ada seorangpun yang menjatuhkan tuduhan padanya. Semuanya sibuk meratapi kepergian Orpheus yang baik hati. Draco menggosok telapak tangannya di mata yang memerah. Menahan air mata dan rasa perih yang mendera hati_ _yang semakin hancur berantakan._

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa selalu saja ia melakukan kesalahan? Tidak ada yang berakhir dengan baik. Draco ingin mati saking besarnya ketidakberdayaan yang membebani hatinya. Elliot dan Atropa menemani Hermione. Dan Draco merasa jika Orpheus masih hidup, maka putranya itu akan menemani dirinya. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Tidak lagi. Draco sendirian memikul bebannya sendiri._

" _Sayang." Astoria memandangnya sedih dan hendak mengulurkan tangan._

 _Iris kelabu membeku dalam penghakiman—tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun merebut duka yang telah ditinggalkan Orpheus di dalam dada. "Aku sedang ingin sendiri." Draco memunggungi wanita itu dan melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh._

 _Menutup pintu dan tidak memedulikan siapapun lagi._

 _Orpheus..._

 _putraku, Orphe..._

 _Draco akan mengingatnya sebagai hari yang paling menyedihkan di dalam hidupnya._

 _Di hari ketika ia mendapati putra sulungnya tergolek tanpa nyawa di lantai kamar_ _yang terbengkalai bagai kapal pecah_ _. Dengan darah mengucur dari luka dalam di dadanya._

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa anak sebaik Orphe harus dijemput maut dengan penuh penderitaan dan menyakitkan seperti i_ _tu_ _?_

 _Orpheus..._

 _putraku, Orphe..._

 _Kau kehilangan segalanya... karena keegoisanku._

 _Walaupun aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan hakmu, tapi ternyata hal itu bukanlah ide cemerlang._

 _Kau pergi tanpa sempat menuntaskan satupun impian dan cita-citamu._

 _Semua karena kesalahanku_ _._

 **xxxx**

 _Rasa bersalah, duka, dan penyesalan telah menelannya hidup-hidup._

 _Hinggap pria itu tak punya tenaga untuk bisa meluapkan amarah ataupun membalaskan dendam._

 _Ia melarikan kedua tangannya di bahu, mendekap dirinya sendiri di dalam kegelapan._ _Satu persatu cahaya di dalam hidupnya padam dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Draco tidak mengerti kenapa dia masih bisa hidup sampai saat ini._ _Kenapa...kenapa bukan dia saja yang mati?_

* * *

 **xxxx**

"Hey."

Elliot menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, bersikeras mengacuhkan orang di belakangnya. Huh, siapa yang peduli? Lagipula bukan Elliot yang memintanya untuk mengikutinya!

"Nightingale."

Draco mendecakkan lidah. Kesabarannya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Nightingale!"

Elliot mengabaikannya dan mencoba berjalan lebih cepat.

"Hei, anak cengeng! Jangan berpura-pura tidak mendengarku!"

Elliot memberungut, tersinggung. "Apa maumu!?" balasnya kasar, "Kalau kau tidak bisa lihat, aku ini sibuk mencari jalan pulang!"

"Hah?" Draco tertawa tak percaya, "Kau membuang-buang waktu. Berhenti bersikap keras kepala dan biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang."

"Sudah kubilang!" tukas Elliot, berbalik memandang pemuda itu dengan perasaan yang jelas. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"

 **xxxx**

"Cih!"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Ketika akhirnya Draco Malfoy tidak lagi mendesak Elliot untuk menuruti keinginannya, hanya suara salju yang terinjak-injak yang mengisi sunyi. Lalu tiba-tiba pemuda Malfoy itu mendecih dan, entah kenapa, Elliot yang sensitif lantas merasa tersinggung, berpikir bahwa Draco Malfoy mendecih padanya. Ia hendak mengutarakan isi pikirannya saat tubuhnya didorong ke bawah hingga tanpa bisa dicegat, mukanya sudah mencium tumpukan salju.

Seraya merapalkan mantra nonverbal _Mufliato,_ Draco berbisik, "Mereka menemukan kita,"

Hanya dengan itu saja, wajah Elliot memucat.

 **xxxx**

Kedua tangan Elliot bergetar hebat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sementara ia merasakan kedua kakinya mati rasa. Elliot bahkan tidak berani mengambil nafas. Draco, sebagian tubuhnya menindih badan Elliot, tidak melepaskan mata dari orang-orang berjubah hitam yang berkumpul, tampak tengah mendengarkan seseorang yang berdiri di tengah-tengah lingkaran mereka.

"Huff...huff..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bernafas!"

Seolah kehabisan oksigen, pikiran Elliot mendadak kosong. Yang ia tahu waktu itu hanyalah dorongan untuk melarikan diri. Tubuhnya memberontak dari tindihan Draco Malfoy. Didorongnya pemuda yang lebih tua itu seraya bangkit, mencoba berdiri dengan kaki yang lemas. Namun ia terjatuh lagi, tak sengaja bersandar di bongkahan batu tempat mereka berlindung.

Srrrr!

Salju yang menumpuk di atasnya meluncur jantuh ke tanah. Kepala-kepala bertudung lantas menoleh ke arah bongkahan batu.

Draco mendecakkan lidah. Dengan segera ditangkapnya Elliot, melingkarkan tangannya dengan erat di bahu remaja itu. Masih menahan Elliot Nightingale dengan kedua lengannya, ia membuka arloji (pemberian Hermione) dan satu sarung tangannya.

"Vera verto."

Hening.

Dua ferret lantas berlari keluar, baru kemudian para jubah hitam kembali berunding. Draco menghela nafas.

"Ini yang terjadi kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkan orang lain," ujar Draco, melemparkan tatapan mencela. Ia menarik belakang kerah baju Elliot, dengan mudah mendorongnya hingga ke belakang. Wah, dua alis Draco terangkat tinggi. Ringan sekali anak ini, apa dia makan awan setiap hari?

Elliot yang sudah sadar, mengayun-ayunkan tinjunya hingga Draco harus melepaskannya. Remaja berambut coklat itu lantas menjauh, memandang sengit Draco. "Kenapa?" tanyanya, "Kenapa kau peduli? Kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku, kau bisa bilang saja pada Hermione bahwa aku yang tolol ini sangat ceroboh hingga mati dengan bodoh! Atau katakan saja kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Draco mengerutkan alis. "Berhenti berkata mati."

Elliot membalasnya dengan tatapan mengecam. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku."

"Apa—"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Bukan keluargaku! Bukan ayahku! Berhenti mengatakan ini-itu seolah-olah aku akan mendengarkanmu!" bentaknya, menghamburkan air mata ketika seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena murka dan frustrasi.

Tangan Draco yang hendak menyentuh bahu remaja itu terhenti di udara. Permata kelabunya melebar dan kini Draco menyadari bahwa sepertinya, kepada seorang Draco Malfoy, masalah Elliot lebih personal daripada hubungannya dengan Hermione.

"Kenapa kau sangat marah padaku?" Draco bertanya pelan, "Nightingale, apa salahku padamu?"

Elliot memalingkan wajah dan tidak memberi jawaban.

 **xxxx**

* * *

 _Di musim dingin, 3 bulan setelah pemakaman Orpheus, waktu itu kau duduk diam sembari melempar pandangan kosong ke luar jendela. Awan tebal menghalangi sinar matahari menyinari bumi. Draco, kau terlihat sangat sedih dan penuh kehampaan._

 _Kala itu pintu terbuka dan seseorang berjalan mendekat. Kau tidak menoleh untuk melihatnya, namun kau bisa menandai dari tingkahnya yang duduk di dekat kakimu dan menyandarkan kedua tangan lalu pipinya di atas lututmu._

 _Helaian-helaian rambut perak panjang terjatuh dari bahunya, tanpa sadar tanganmu telah membelai lembut_ _puncak_ _kepalanya. Kedua matamu tidak teralih dari pemandangan di luar jendela. Awan-awan berjalan di langit, menunjukkan bahwa dunia baik-baik saja._ _Bahwa dunia ini tidak akan hancur hanya karena seseorang_ _di bumi_ _telah meninggal dengan cara yang mengerikan._

 _Draco, seandainya saja waktu itu hatimu tidak sedang berduka,_

 _kau mungkin bisa mendengar apa yang putri tunggalmu katakan waktu itu._

 _Di sore hari ketika salju turun dan membuat air matamu mengalir._

" _ **Papa, kau sangat mengenalku. Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Maafkan aku, papa. Aku berjanji akan pulang secepatnya. Aku menyayangimu."**_

 _Atropa menengadah_ _._

" _ **Apa kau mendengarku?**_ _ **"**_

 _Sepasang permata kelabu seorang gadis_ _terpatri pada sisi wajahmu yang memandang di kejauhan sana._

" _ **Papa?"**_

 _Draco Malfoy, manik kelabumu hanya terpaku pada suatu tempat yang jauh._

 _Tanpa kau sadari_ _seseorang yang berharga telah berjalan pergi di bawah kristal-kristal salju yang berjatuhan._

 _Atropa Malfoy meninggalkan keluarga dan seluruh harapan dan impiannya._

 _Tak membawa apapun bersamanya. Kecuali sebuah tongkat sihir yang tergenggam erat._

* * *

 **xxxx**

"Heh!" Draco mendengus, terdengar kasar dan tidak sopan, "kenapa juga aku bertanya hal tak penting begitu padamu, ya?" tanyanya retoris, lebih pada dirinya sendiri, dan sisanya adalah celaan untuk Elliot. "Kau tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Aku tidak peduli." Nada suaranya sangat arogan, tak ayal Elliot langsung melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. Draco mengabaikannya, memilih mengawasi orang-orang berjubah hitam yang masih berkumpul tak jauh dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Tampaknya mereka sedang menyusun rencana. Draco menarik nafas. Jika perkiraannya benar, orang-orang itu akan berpencar. Sesuai dugaan. Tidak lama kemudian orang-rang itu berpencar, masing-masing berdua. Ugh. Draco sekarang bisa menghitung ada berapa orang yang mengejar. 6 orang. 6 lawan 2, huh? Tidak adil.

Orang-orang itu tampaknya sudah pergi, batin Draco, mengintip dari balik batu dan memandang sekeliling. Mereka mungkin aman sekarang, tapi untuk jaga-jaga...

"Kau sudah bisa mendaraskan mantra?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Elliot terkesiap, tidak menyangka bahwa seseorang akan menanyakan perkembangan kemampuan sihirnya. Peluh mulai berkumpul di lehernya. "Sudah?" ulang Draco, nadanya mendesak.

"Se—sedikit."

"'Sedikit'," Draco membeo. "Lebih baik daripada belum bisa sama sekali."

Elliot meringis, serta merta meraba tongkat sihir di jaketnya. Draco menoleh ke arahnya, raut mukanya serius. "Dengar baik-baik. Akan sulit bagi kita berdua untuk melawan Pelahap Maut. Karena itu, kita akan bertahan. Aku akan mengajarimu mantra pelindung yanng paling mudah untuk melindungi diri."

Sepasang permata hazel menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Tiba-tiba saja Elliot memalingkan wajah.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Hei, jangan bercanda—"

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK BISA!"

 _ **mama... aku tahu, kok.**_

 _ **Semua ini terjadi karena diriku.**_

 _ **Karena aku berbeda dari kalian semua.**_

 **xxxx**

* * *

 _Tidak pernah satu orang,_

 _Atropa terlambat menyadarinya,_

 _bahwa sejak awal_

 _mereka mengincar_

 _dua kematian._

 _._

" _Sudah kuduga! Aku sudah menduganya!" desis Atropa, menatap tajam pria itu sembari terus mengarahkan ujung tongkat sihir padanya. "Aku tahu betapa hebatnya kemampuan sihir Orphe. Tidak mungkin dia bisa kalah di dalam mansion keluarga Malfoy, area yang menguntungkannya, jika bukan diserang oleh orang yang ia kenal! Ternyata kau orangnya!"_

" _Ms. Malfoy," ucap Tom Riddle tenang, tak menunjukkan rasa terancam sedikitpun. "Murid yang berhasil mencapai nilai di luar ekspetasi di kelasku. Sama seperti si murid jenius dan gemilang," jeda, "mendiang Orpheus Malfoy."_

" _TUTUP MULUTMU! !"_

" _Terima kasih telah datang menemui kami, Atropa Malfoy. Dengan ini, kami tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu yang berharga dan kesusahan untuk memancingmu keluar dari manor Malfoy. Kau telah mempermudah pekerjaan kami."_

 _Heh._

 _Sepasang sorot mata Atropa Malfoy berkilat mengerikan. Tajam dan tanpa ampun. Genggaman di tongkat sihirnya mengerat kuat ketika ia mengangkatnya naik. Gigi-giginya bergemeretak saat dengan suara bagai es, ia mendesis, "_ _ **Avada Kedavra.**_ _"_

 **xxxx**

 _Cinta dan kasih say_ _ang mama tidak akan pernah Atropa lupakan. Kebahagiaan di masa lalu ingin dia ulang kembali di masa ini—masa setelah dia dewasa dan bisa melakukan banyak hal sendirian, tanpa perlu bersandar pada siapapun. Ia ingin papa dan mama kembali bersama. Dengan demikian, senyum papa akan terlihat lepas dan bebas—tanpa sedikitpun beban, bukan seperti senyum yang menyamarkan kesedihan yang muncul setelah mama dan Elliot pergi._

 _Cinta dan kebahagiaan di masa lalu itu ingin Atropa ulang kembali di masa ini._

 _Selamanya, didekap erat di dalam dada._

 _ **Maafkan aku, papa.**_

 _ **Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah hari ini.**_

* * *

 **xx** **xx**

Kerutan dalam di kening Draco Malfoy menjelaskan amarahnya. Pemuda itu mendesis, "Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bersikap keras kepala! Kau mau selamat atau—"

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak bisa melakukannya!"

"Hei—"

"KARENA AKU SQUIB!" teriak Elliot, yang saat itu tiba-tiba berdiri menatap berang Draco Malfoy yang memandang ke atas, ke arahnya. Bibir Elliot bergetar dan melengkung ke bawah, seolah baru saja mengatakan hal pahit yang tak ingin dibeberkannya pada dunia.

Mulut Draco terbuka, satu alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Hah? Squib?" Ekspresinya berubah dingin, "Apa kau pikir aku bodoh? Tidak ada Squib yang bisa bersekolah di sekolah sihir, Elliot. Jika kau memang seorang squib, maka Hogwarts tidak akan mengirimimu surat. Kau paham itu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti!" tukas Elliot keras, memalingkan wajahnya, "kakakku... dia memberiku sesuatu... karena benda itu, aku bisa menggunakan sihir walaupun sesaat." _Walaupun resikonya sangat besar,_ sambung Elliot dalam hati.

"Terus bagaimana bisa kau punya tongkat sihir tanpa memiliki kemampuan sihir!?"

Suara Elliot melemah. "Tongkat sihir itu ... juga milik kakakku." _Karena Atropa membagi ilmu sihirnya denganku, makanya tongkat sihir itu mengenaliku sebagai pemiliknya juga._

Draco menatapnya dengan wajah tak percaya karena dia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri Elliot mendapatkan tongkat sihirnya di toko Ollivander. "Sulit dipercaya. Kau serius?"

Elliot menggeretakkan giginya. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak! Aku tidak perlu membuktikan kata-kataku padamu. Yang pastinya aku..." Elliot menelan ludah, "Aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir seperti Hermione." Ia terdiam sejenak. Sorot matanya mendadak terlihat kosong saat ia berkata, setengah berbisik, "ataupun sepertimu."

' _Akhirnya_ ',

batin Elliot merasa sedih dan lega di saat yang bersamaan,

' _aku mengakui kekurangan ini... di hadapanmu...'_

Untuk pertama kalinya, Draco benar-benar melihat air matanya—tidak seperti yang tunjukkan bersama frustrasi dulu di Hogwarts. Kekalahan dan ketidakberdayaan Elliot Nightingale benar-benar terlihat jelas. Ada rasa tidak tega yang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu hati Draco, untuk kali itu saja, walaupun mendapatkan penjelasan yang tidak logis, ia memutuskan untuk memercayai Elliot. Banyak pertanyaan yang ia harus telan kembali karena Elliot yang tampak sangat kesulitan dan penuh beban.

Tunggu dulu.

Tiba-tiba Draco tersadar. "Jadi, karena itu..." gumamnya, terkejut, "pantas saja mereka mengejarmu. Tapi, bukankah mereka hanya—" alisnya berkerut dalam, "Elliot! Kau... orangtuamu pureblood!?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Bagaimana bisa ada pureblood di garis keluarga Granger, kecuali—" Tidaktidaktidak! Pasti ada alasan logis untuk menjelaskan kenapa bisa ada squib pureblood yang berhubungan dekat dengan Hermione...

ah, tentu saja.

Pasti yang itu, pernikahan dengan pureblood. Berdasarkan cerita Hermione, bisa jadi ayah kandung Elliot adalah pureblood. Dan ibunya seorang muggle? Jantung Draco berdebar kencang. Ah, dia tidak mau memikirkannya. Jika ia menikahi Hermione yang seorang penyihir muggle-born, lalu anak mereka lahir dan salah seorangnya adalah squib... Pelahap Maut tidak akan melepaskan mereka semua sampai—

Diam.

 **Diam, Draco** **.**

Draco lantas memejamkan mata. "Baiklah." Ia memaksa keluar suaranya agar bisa mengalihkan pusat pikirannya. "Baiklah, aku mengerti," ulangnya, kini terdengar tegas dan penuh kekuatan.

Pemuda berambut putih itu berdiri dan memegang kedua pundak Elliot. Menyunggingkan senyuman penuh percaya diri, berujar, "Biarkan aku melindungimu, Elliot, sampai aku bisa mengembalikanmu pada Hermione dalam keadaan utuh."

Kedua tulang pipinya naik saat senyuman di bibirnya melebar.

Kenapa Draco Malfoy berkata demikian? Karena dia berpikir begini:

 _Bagaimana bisa aku melindungi Hermione dan anak-anakku nanti, jika Elliot saja tidak bisa kulindungi dari Pelahap Maut?_

 **xxxx**

* * *

' _Hermione koma.'_

 _Sepucuk surat dari seseorang yang telah memutuskan tali pertemanan hanya berisikan dua kata. Draco bahkan sudah tidak mampu mencengkeram ataupun meremas selembar kertas demi menunjukkan isi hatinya. Ia terduduk di kursinya dengan kepala yang serasa dijepit dengan pemecah kenari. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan perutnya terbelit mual._

 _Ia tidak tahu kemalangan macam apa lagi yang akan menimpanya._

" _Elliot... Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Siapa yang akan merawatnya?" racaunya. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku harus menjaganya. Hermione...oh, Hermione...maafkan aku...maafkan aku!"_

 _Tangannya yang bebas melesat menutupi matanya. Ia menunduk dengan bahu bergetar. Air hangat membasahi dan menetes dari sela jari-jemarinya. Merasa sangat lemah dan tidak berdaya._

 **.**

 **Aku sedang dihukum.**

 **Karena aku...**

 **Karena aku adalah seorang pendosa,**

 **maka kalian semua yang kena batunya.**

 **Ya. Pasti—**

 **Pasti beginilah takdir dan dunia ini bekerja.**

 **Ini semua adalah kesalahanku.**

 **Dosa-dosaku.**

* * *

 **xxxx**

 _Biarkan aku melindungimu, Elliot._

Elliot tidak menanggapinya. Mulutnya terbuka, tercengang menatap Draco seolah baru saja menyaksikan pemuda itu berakrobat ria di depannya. Matanya sempat berkaca-kaca namun ia geretakkan gigi dan lantas duduk dan memeluk lututnya. Dan seperti bola ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di lengan.

Draco memandangnya prihatin. Beberapa hari bersama Elliot dan cerita Hermione tentangnya, membuatnya mengerti kenapa Elliot tiba-tiba menyembunyikan diri seperti ini. Karenanya ia duduk bergerak ke samping remaja itu dan menunggunya.

Rasanya lama waktu berlalu hingga kesunyian dipecahkan oleh suara seseorang.

"Ayah," ucap Elliot tiba-tiba, "adalah orang yang kejam. Karena dia, kedua kakakku meninggal dan ibuku jatuh sakit. Kurasa dia membenciku karena aku terlahir Squib. Karena hanya aku yang tidak memiliki sihir, kemampuan yang katanya sangat hebat itu." Ia menarik nafas dalam sembari menggigit bibir. Kelopak matanya mengerjap-ngerjap sampai bola matanya terasa kering.

"Menurutmu," Elliot tidak mengangkat wajahnya, "apa itu semua adalah kesalahanku? Kesalahan ibuku? Kenapa aku tidak mempunyai sihir."

Draco menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Tak menyangka bahwa Elliot harus melalui penderitaan semacam itu. Kasus anak half-blood/squib yang ditelantarkan oleh orangtua pureblood memang terbilang banyak. Rasa iba dan prihatin semakin menggunung di hatinya. Ingin melindungi dan menjaga Elliot yang malang. Setelah berpikir panjang, ia akhirnya mendesah. "Bagiku semua itu bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa," mulainya, "Apakah kau memiliki sihir atau tidak, semua itu tergantung takdir yang sudah digariskan padamu. Dengan takdir itu kita mencoba belajar dan mencintai diri sendiri dan orang lain. Menerima keadaan mereka apa adanya. Mengerti apa yang mereka rasakan. Elliot, aku selalu berpikir bahwa hidup itu bukanlah jalan yang selamanya akan terus lurus tanpa masalah. Kadang kala berlika-liku, berkerikil...banyak ujian."

Draco paling tahu tentang hal itu. Mencintai Hermione telah mengajarkannya banyak hal. Ia tidak pernah berniat menyembunyikan hubungannnya dengan gadis itu. Dan tentu saja, ia memberitahukannya pada ayah dan ibunya. Draco sangat mengerti ujian apa yang ia maksud karena respon kedua orangtuanya tidak terbilang lembut.

Ia memandang rambut coklat bergelombang remaja itu. Menaruh tangannya di kepala Elliot. Ingin menyalurkan perasaannya lewat sentuhan lembut. Simpati. Draco berkata, "Cinta di dalam sebuah keluarga diuji dengan adanya perbedaan. Apakah kebahagiaan itu sanggup bertahan? Ataukah yang ada justru pertengkaran dan kehancuran? Jika bisa menerima kekurangan masing-masing, aku yakin cinta itu akan bertahan hingga akhir."

Semua kebencian dan kepahitan yang menenggalaman jiwa di dalam kubangan berwarna hitam, apakah jiwa itu bisa diselamatkan? Elliot sangat berputus asa dan bingung atas kebimbangannya sendiri.

Ia sangat berharap agar Draco Malfoy mengumpat dan melontarkan sumpah serapah pada keberadaan squib seperti Elliot. Tapi... tapi dia malah...

 **xxxx**

* * *

 _Ketika pintu itu tertutup di belakangnya, Draco menengadahkan wajah dan menahan_ _getaran_ _di dalam hati. Entah bagaimana kakinya mampu berjalan tanpa ia sadari. Ah, apa yang sudah ia pikirkan? Bukankah telinganya mendadak tuli ketika terakhir kali Atropa menumpukan kepala di lututnya? Memandangnya dengan permata kelabu yang basah seperti hujan yang turun di dalam hati Draco Malfoy saat itu._

 _Sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh permukaan kaca jendela yang dingin._

 _Iris kelabu pria itu nampak tua dan lelah._

 _Orphe... Atropa... Elliot..._ _Hermione..._

 _Keluarga yang dulu ia selalu impikan saat Hermione memeluknya kini telah hancur berantakan. Apalagi yang bisa menjadi pelipur lara ketika semua harapan sirna bagai siang ditelan malam?_

 _Ah, alangkah baiknya jika mereka bisa berkumpul di suatu tempat, sebuah dunia dimana Draco lebih kuat dan bijaksana. Lebih mampu memikirkan rencana yang lebih cerdas tanpa seorangpun perlu dikorbankan._

 _Di dunia itu pasti..._

 _Pastilah mereka akan menemukan kebahagiaan._

" _Setidaknya Elliot..." Air matanya mengalir, menetes jatuh dari dagunya. "Setidaknya biarkan aku menyelamatkan Elliot..."_

 _Draco menengadah ke langit kelabu._

" _...Tuhan."_

* * *

 **xxxx**

"Elliot," kata Draco, menatap iris hazel remaja itu lekat-lekat, "kalau aku yang jadi ayahmu, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku selalu menganggapmu menarik sejak pertama kali melihatmu bersama Hermione. Saat itu juga, entah kenapa aku tahu, bahwa kau bukan anak yang jahat."

Elliot tertegun.

Tahu, kok. Elliot tahu itu. Ia sangat menyadari bahwa di dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam, ia tahu bahwa papa sebenarnya...

"Kalau aku jadi ayahmu," kata Draco, dengan ekspresi penuh rasa percaya diri, ia tampak sedang membanggakan diri, "aku akan menyayangimu sepenuh hati. Bukan membenci ataupun menyalahkanmu, tapi mencintaimu sebagaimana seorang kakak mencintai adiknya. Sebagaimana seorang kakek mencintai cucunya. Ataupun sebagaimana seorang ibu mencintai anak-anaknya. Seperti seorang ayah mencintai keluarganya."

Bibir Elliot bergetar.

Bulir-bulir air mata menetes tak tertahankan.

Elliot tahu, kok, kalau sebenarnya papa...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Elly...Elly..._

 _My dearest Elly_

 _My laughing Elly_

 _Smile, laugh_

 _we love you so much_

' _ **Elly'**_

 _ **Adalah nama panggilan yang sangat istimewa.**_

 _ **Dengan penuh kasih sayang, papa memanggilnya demikian.**_

 _ **Ia dulu digendong dekat di dada bidang papanya, diangkat tinggi-tinggi ke langit hingga gelak tawanya terdengar.**_

' _ **My laughing Elly!'**_

 **_bersambung_**

Elliot : Persetan! Pulang sana! Aku bisa menemukan jalan ninjaku sendiri!

Draco :SASUKEEEEE!


	14. Our Laughing Elly

"Hermione.

apa kau mendengarku?

Bangun. Bangunlah sekarang.

Apa kau tahu? Elliot menghilang. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaannya.

Sama seperti Atropa waktu itu, menghilang tanpa kabar. Jika Elliot memberikan salam perpisahan, tentunya hanya kau yang mendengarnya. Tapi kau tahu apa artinya semua ini? Kurasa, tanpa kubilangpun kau sudah menduga-duga.

Orphe dan Atropa sudah meninggal, lalu Elliot sekarang menghilang.

Dia benar. Semua tragedi ini adalah kesalahanku.

Padahal aku... tidak, tidak. Aku tidak pantas mencari-cari alasan. Ini memang kesalahanku. Dari dulu... seandainya saja dulu aku tidak bersikap keras kepala... seandainya waktu itu aku...

Bangunlah, Hermione.

Dan tumpahkan kemarahanmu padaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Seandainya saja dulu aku tidak bersikap keras kepala...**_

 _ **Seandainya saja waktu itu aku tidak bersikeras untuk meminangmu...**_

 _ **Seandainya saja aku menjadi anak yang baik dan melepasmu pergi...**_

 _ **Kau pasti...**_

 _ **Hermione, apa kau tidak pernah memikirkannya?**_

 _ **Aku selalu memikirkannya. Selalu. Setiap hari.**_

 _ **Bahwa jika saja pengandaian itu terjadi,**_

 _ **kau akan lebih bahagia.**_

 _ **Lebih**_ _ **bahagia daripada bersamaku.**_

 **xxxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A fading kitten**_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxxx**

" _Elliot, kau jangan khawatir. Kami akan mencari cara untuk menyembuhkan ibumu."_

 _Paman-paman dan bibi-bibi yang baik hati datang untuk menghibur hati seorang remaja laki-laki berumur 13 tahun. Masih terlalu muda untuk menerima dua kematian dan satu kabar duka. Elliot waktu itu hanya duduk di kursi di samping pembaringan ibunya. Sorot matanya jauh dan tidak memandang pada siapapun._

 _Lalu satu persatu kerabat pergi dan meninggalkan suara deruman mobil di halaman atau letusan ringan di perapian. Sementara Elliot tak bergeming di tempatnya. Menatap dengan wajah datar._

 _Ombre, si Peri Rumah, ketika waktunya tiba akan datang dengan kereta makanan. Tak pernah berhenti bekerja biarpun Elliot tak menyentuh satupun makanan di kereta itu. Ombre akan datang dan menggantinya dengan yang baru ketika waktu selanjutnya tiba. Tetapi Ombre, yang selalu memegang amanah Hermione Granger untuk menjaga putranya, senantiasa mengawasi dan memastikan agar anak itu tidak sakit._

 _Selagi dunia di luar kesadarannya bergerak dan berputar bersama waktu, bagi Elliot waktunya sudah berhenti. Elliot waktu itu hanya memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan jika mamanya juga meninggal._

 _Di umurnya yang ke 13, Elliot Malfoy untuk pertama kalinya berpikir untuk membunuh seseorang._

" _Mama," katanya kosong, "kalau mama bangun nanti pasti akan ada banyak hal yang bahagia. Aku akan berusaha membuatnya terjadi agar mama senang. Karena itu," Elliot merapatkan bibir. Tetesan air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya menggambarkan kesedihan yang bersemayam di dalam hati yang belum dewasa. "Karena itu, jangan marah padaku, ya?"_

 **xxxx**

" _Ombre."_

" _...Tuan." Mata hitam yang besar dan bulat memandang Elliot penuh harap. Kenangan tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang tertawa ceria membuat matanya pedis._

 _Anak laki-laki itu telah tumbuh besar, namun keceriaannya seolah hilang tak berbekas. Yang ada hanyalah seseorang dengan kehampaan dan kesedihan di dalam senyumannya. Elliot berkata, "Aku akan pergi. Kutitipkan mama padamu. Tolong jaga mama baik-baik, Ombre."_

" _Tu—tuan mau kemana?"_

" _Kemana?" ulang Elliot, menolehkan wajah pada langit gelap dan rintik-rintik yang menghiasi malam. "Ke tempat yang jauh."_

" _Tuan..." Ombre menggigit bibir dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tak mampu menyuarakan keseluruhan kalimatnya. Tetap tinggal, tetap tinggal, tetap tinggal. Jangan pergi, tuan._

 _Elliot yang lebih tinggi melihat ke bawah, membalas tatapannya dengan manik hazel yang tidak bercahaya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mengulas senyum tipis. "Jaga mamaku, ya, Ombre."_

 _Kejenakaan seorang anak yang_ _kini_ _tinggal kenangan. Ombre tersedu-sedu di kain bajunya_ _yang kusam_ _. Tuannya yang selalu tersenyum polos dan membuat susah si Peri Rumah dengan keusilannya_ _sekarang_ _tak pernah lagi memperdengarkan canda dan tawa_ _nya_ _._

 _Elliot, seperti mendiang kakak perempuannya, meninggalkan mamanya, rumah, dan seluruh impian dan harapan di belakangnya. Tidak sekalipun menoleh, bahkan ketika akhirnya Ombre memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan suaranya._

" _Tuan_ _muda_ _Elliot! Aku akan menjaga Nyonya Hermione! Cepatlah pulang agar beliau bisa melihat anda s_ _aat_ _beliau sadar nanti! !"_

 _Di hari itu..._

 _Di jalanan kecil dimana daun-daun jingga jatuh berguguran..._

 _Sosok ceria seorang anak akan selalu dinantikan._

 **xxxx**

 _Elliot meremas tangannya sendiri di bawah meja. Kegugupan tampak jelas di wajahnya yang pucat dan berkeringat. Tangannya sendiri masih basah dan gemetaran. Sepatunya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan gelisah. Tak lelah mengedarkan pandangan di luar jendela, mencoba menangkap sosok seseorang yang ia tunggu._

" _Heh."_

 _Dengusan dari belakang._

 _Elliot terlonjak. Gayanya tidak terlihat elegan saat buru-buru turun dari kursi tingginya._

 _Mata merah mengintip dari balik bahu si pemilik. Seorang pria dewasa berjas hitam dengan kancing lengan berwarna emas telah duduk bersilang kaki di kursi di belakangnya. Dengan sorot matanya misterius, ia menyeringai. "Kau berusaha keras untuk meniru tulisan tangannya. Karena sedang bosan, kupikir aku akan meladeni si pemberani ini. Kukira siapa, ternyata adik Atropa Malfoy sendiri yang mencoba menipuku."_

" _A-a..." Elliot meremas jaketnya. Air mukanya tegang dan makin pucat. "M-maaf... Mr. Blouchard_ _._ _"_

" _Hee." Mr. Blouchard tersenyum dengan mata menyipit, "Benar kata orang-orang, kau tidak mirip kedua kakakmu."_

 _Tatapan Elliot berubah tajam. Sekilas ia melupakan rasa gugupnya. Mr. Blouchard tersenyum lebar, "Tapi, tatapan marah kalian bertiga ternyata sama."_

 _Hening sejenak. Lalu sudut mata Elliot mengejang._

 _Menyebalkan sekali vampir ini!_

" _Kau tahu, biarpun aku suka menggoda orang, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak suka keramaian. Ayo, bicara di ruang yang lebih privat, Elliot Malfoy—"_

" _Granger."_

 _Mr. Blouchard menaikkan alis. "Pardon?"_

" _Namaku Elliot Granger."_

" _Hee," pria itu melemparkan senyum, "menarik."_

 _Seorang pelayan mengantarkan mereka ke ruang VIP di kafe itu. Elliot was-was dengan jantung berdegup kencang ketika Mr. Blouchard meminta si pelayan (yang terpikat oleh pesona sang vampir) untuk tinggal sebentar di ruangan mereka. Elliot takut jika vampir itu berniat menjadikan pelayan tersebut sebagai appetizer. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Elliot tidak terlalu mendengarkan—ia lebih sibuk dengan suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Kemudian pelayan itu keluar, membawa secarik kertas yang berisi pesanan mereka—Elliot tidak ingat ditanya tentang menu, mungkin Mr. Blouchard yang memesankannya, apapun itu._

 _Lalu mata merah mengerling padanya. "Tenangkan dirimu, Elliot Granger. Aku tidak akan meminum darah siapapun di bangunan ini."_

 _Elliot tersentak, sadar kalau sudah dijahili. Ia menahan kekesalannya. "K-kupikir juga begitu."_

 _Mr. Blouchard tertawa. Anak pertama penuh penjagaan. Anak kedua penuh perhitungan. Tapi anak ketiga? Sungguh sangat berbeda. Mungkin karena dia tinggal terpisah dari kakak-kakaknya. Aah, Antonio Blouchard menarik nafas dalam-dalam, rasanya ia ingin mengurung anak ketiga ini di manornya dan menjadikannya sebagai peliharaan._

" _Kau bilang berapa umurmu tadi?"_

 _Elliot mengerutkan alis. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan umurku pada Anda."_

 _Antonio Blouchard, masih dengan senyum malas di wajahnya, mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan lamban._

 _Elliot berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menggeretakkan giginya. "15 tahun."_

 _Mr. Blouchard menekuk kepalanya ke belakang, kembali tertawa. "Menarik! Sangat menarik! Kau mencoba membohongiku lagi, Elliot Granger. Seingatku, kau seharusnya masih berumur 13 tahun."_

" _Anda...sudah mencari tahu tentangku."_

 _Antonio menopang pipinya di buku-buku tangannya. "Aku selalu mencari informasi mengenai partner bisnisku. Jika nantinya mereka mencoba menusukku dari belakang, saat itu aku akan menghancurkan segala apa yang mereka miliki dan sayangi." Sudut bibir atasnya terangkat naik, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang memanjang. "Dan aku tidak pernah setengah-setengah, Elliot Granger."_

 _Tentu saja. "Partner bisnis" yang dimaksud adalah Atropa Malfoy. Mr. Blouchard sepertinya memiliki informasi yang cukup banyak tentang keluarga Malfoy._

 _Elliot menelan ludah. Iris hazel menatapnya waspada. Mr. Blouchard kembali tersenyum, sekilas sorot matanya tampak seperti predator. Dia mencoba menakut-nakutiku, pikir Elliot—mengumpulkan keberanian untuk tidak melemparkan garam dan melarikan diri dari tempat itu._

" _Aku mengerti."_

" _Jadi?" Mr. Blouchard mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membukanya._

" _Umurku 13 tahun," ucap Elliot sungguh-sungguh._

 _Mr. Blouchard kembali tertawa. Sungguh! Andaikan saja anak ini bukan adik Atropa Malfoy, Antonio sudah dari tadi akan menculiknya dan membawanya ke Trifas!_

" _Young Malfoy," ujar Mr. Blouchard—mengabaikan protes Elliot ("Granger!"), "yang kumaksud adalah_ _:_ _apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"_

 **xxxx**

"Ah."

Draco mengelus belakang lehernya. Cuping telinganya memerah. Sepertinya ia malu dengan ucapannya sendiri. Tapi Elliot tidak mencekal ataupun mengejeknya. Ada harapan di raut wajahnya dan tatapannya yang basah dan polos. Draco lantas sadar diri, menyadari bahwa Elliot benar-benar menerima kata-katanya dengan serius. Penuh air mata pula. Entah kenapa, hal itu membuat hatinya senang dan lega.

"Itu hanya pengandaian. Umur kita tidak terlalu jauh, jadi tidak mungkin aku menjadi ayahmu. Tapi, baiklah, asalkan kau tidak macam-macam dengan Hermione," Draco menepuk bahu Elliot, tersenyum culas, "kau bisa memanggilku 'kakak-ipar'."

Elliot yang biasanya pasti akan mencak-mencak tidak terima.

Namun kali itu remaja itu melengkungkan kedua matanya yang berair dan tertawa. Jari tangannya menyeka cairan hangat yang hendak jatuh dari pelupuk mata. Draco tanpa sadar tersenyum hangat.

 _Benar, Hermione. Kau benar,_ pikirnya, _Elliot memang anak yang baik._

Itu adalah gelak tawa Elliot yang pertama sejak ibunya jatuh sakit. Terlepas sudah. Semuanya sudah terlepas. Beban-beban dan duka yang mengikat hati telah lenyap satu-persatu. Sekarang Elliot bisa bersyukur dan merasa beruntung.

 _Papa, papa, papa—_

Selalu di dalam hati, Elliot berharap bisa memanggilnya demikian. Kenangan di masa kecil itu ternyata bukanlah suatu kebohongan.

"Dulu aku melarangmu memanggilku 'Elly'," katanya, "sekarang larangan sudah dicabut. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu."

"Oh, baiklah." Draco mengacak-acak puncak kepala Elliot, "Elly."

Tangan itu mengingatkannya akan tangan yang lebih besar di masanya yang dulu. Tangan papa yang penuh kehangatan. Tangan Orphe dan Atropa yang penuh kasih sayang. Tangan mama yang membelai kepalanya dengan lembut. Elliot memejamkan mata dan membenamkan diri dalam rasa hangat di dalam kenangan itu.

"Papa memanggilku 'Elly'. Aku senang sekali," ucapnya pelan, setengah berbisik.

 **xxxx**

 _Seseorang yang_ _gelak tawanya terpantul di dinding-dinding manor adalah milik Elly tersayang._

 _Semenjak Orphe menyadari posisinya sebagai anak pertama, dia tidak pernah lagi tertawa seperti Elliot. Ia bersedekap dan mencondongkan badan dengan senyum lembut. Suara tawanya ringan dan menenangkan. Sama seperti pembawaannya._

 _Atropa sejak kecil telah memperlihatkan obsesi terhadap apapun yang saat itu ingin dicapainya. Makanan, jawaban, perhatian, dan lain-lain. Lucius Malfoy senantiasa memuaskan segala keingintahuannya, mengajaknya kemanapun ia pergi. Ketika Atropa pulang ke manor Malfoy, ia selalu membawa barang-barang langka dan mahal—kelihatan sekali kalau kakeknya sangat memanjakannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Atropa tidak pernah tertawa. Jika ia sedang senang, maka bibirnya akan melengkung ke atas lalu matanya berbinar-binar. Terkadang pula ia mendengus seperti sedang menahan tawa. Atau terkadang senyumannya berubah dengan kilat-kilat berbahaya di matanya. Hanya itu saja._

 _Kepolosan di dalam manor Malfoy yang megah adalah milik Elliot yang tersayang. Berlari di hamparan bunga-bunga dan ilalang yang menguning bersama kedua kakaknya yang mengejar di belakangnya. Suara tawanya mengundang perhatian dan memengaruhi mereka dengan rasa senang yang sama._

 _Mama melambaikan tangan dari jauh. Rambut ikalnya yang berwarna coklat bergoyang dihembus angin. Atropa lantas mengubah jalur larinya, menabrak tubuh mama sembari memeluk pinggangnya erat. Orphe kehabisan nafas dan memperlambat lajunya, agak tersipu dengan staminanya yang kurang._

 _Elliot kembali tertawa, menjulurkan kedua tangannya saat papa membungkuk untuk menyambutnya. Papa menaruh tangan di bawah lengannya dan mengangkat Elliot tinggi-tinggi ke langit. Kemudian mendekapnya erat di bawah dagunya._

" _My laughing Elly!"_

 _Bagi Elliot, ingatan itu sangat kental dan membuat matanya berair._

 _Di masa-masa ketika ia penuh kebencian, kenangan itu muncul dan mengetuk pintu hatinya. Mengingatkannya bahwa dulu ada masa ketika mereka berlima sangat bahagia. Ada masa ketika Draco Malfoy sangat menyayanginya._

 _Api yang semula membakar jiwa tiba-tiba padam, disiram oleh air kesedihan. Dan kerinduan akan masa yang telah berlalu._

" _Mereka semua berusaha melindungimu," ujar Mr. Blouchard. Angin menerpa ekor jas hitamnya, menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kelopak matanya merendah dan sorot matanya lantas melembut. Sang vampir merunduk seraya meletakkan satu tangannya di puncak kepala Elliot. "Ayahmu berusaha untuk menjagamu tetap hidup, Elliot Malfoy."_

 _Draco Malfoy..._

 _Draco Malfoy yang itu!?_

 _Sekelebat ingatan tentang masa kecilnya. Di manor yang dilapisi oleh kebahagiaan. Tawa yang terpantul di dinding-dindingnya. Rambut ikal berwarna coklat yang bergoyang ditiup angin. Suara Orphe dan Atropa. Seorang pria yang berbalik ke belakang, lalu membungkuk untuk menggendongnya. Papa memandangnya hangat dan penuh kasih sayang, mencium keningnya._

 _Elliot menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya._

" _Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa, Mr. Blouchard."_

 **xxxx**

Draco sebenarnya bisa melakukan Apparate Bersisian untuk Elliot. Hanya saja dia terlalu paranoid untuk melakukan sihir teleportasi beresiko tersebut sekarang. Pernah ia mencoba satu kali dengan sahabatnya, Blaise. Jika bukan karena cepat tanggap Pansy, mungkin bukan hanya kelingking Blaise saja yang hilang—mungkin separuh tubuhnya, atau malah nyawanya. Ia masih ingat hari itu. Draco tidak biasanya gagal, namun itu mungkin kali pertama ia benar-benar mencoba Apparate Bersisian. Hasilnya adalah mimpi buruk. Walaupun berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa Blaise dan melekatkan kembali sebagian tubuhnya, akan tetapi mereka tidak menemukan jari kelingking kanannya biarpun mereka sudah menyapu perimeter. Oleh karena itu, tiap kali matanya menangkap tangan kanan Blaise dan jari imitasinya, Draco lantas merasa bersalah dan enggan mencoba Apparate Bersisian untuk kedua kalinya.

Apparate dengan Elliot di Hogsmeade adalah suatu keberuntungan. Jika tidak didesak oleh waktu dan keadaan, Draco mana berani melakukannya. Dan sekarang, jika ingin melakukan apparate sekali lagi... Draco butuh Wiski Api untuk membuat dirinya teler dan hilang akal, mengacuhkan konsekuensi atau segala tetek-bengek lainnya. Sayangnya Draco Malofy masih 100 persen sadar dan penuh trauma.

Saat itu ia merogoh kantung kecil yang dari dalam jasnya. Ia mengembalikan kantung itu ke bentuk semula dengan mantra pembesar. Tangannya mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah koin emas berdiameter sebanding dengan kepalan tangan anak kecil.

Elliot memerhatikan dengan raut muka tidak mengerti. Draco meliriknya dengan ekspresi maklum, menyadari bahwa anak itu belum pernah melihat benda tersebut.

"Berikan tanganmu."

Elliot menjadi sangat penurut. Tanpa banyak tanya ia menyodorkan tangannya. Sudut bibir Draco berkedut, merasa puas atas sikap remaja itu. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah koin emas dari dari kantung jas panjangnya. "Ini namanya Portkey. Untukmu."

Elliot memiringkan kepala. "Portkey?"

Draco melirik benda di tangan Elliot itu dengan sorot mata tidak puas. "Bukan Portkey yang sebenarnya. Aku mencoba membuatnya dan ternyata hanya berguna satu kali. Cuma itu yang tersisa."

"Tapi apa itu 'portkey'?"

Draco tidak segera menjawabnya. Posenya berubah saat ia menegadah ke langit. Awan gelap menumpahkan kristal-kristal salju. Cuaca berubah. Sebentar lagi badai salju akan tiba.

Draco harus cepat membawa Elliot pergi dari sini.

 **xxxx**

Potrkey buatan Draco tidak dibuat dengan serius ataupun penuh dedikasi. Ia tidak berniat untuk membuat sesuatu yang hebat, tapi berhubung ada waktu dan materi, ia mencoba untuk menguji kecerdasannya dengan membuat satu portkey. Hasilnya tidak buruk, akhirnya ia membuat tiga portkey walaupun agak cacat. Portkey Draco terbatasi oleh jarak yang bisa ditempuh. 5 km adalah jarak maksimalnya. Jadi, jika tempat tujuan lewat dari 5 km, maka portkey-nya tidak akan bekerja. _Well,_ tidak terlalu buruk, bukan?

Draco tidak mengira bahwa ia ber-apparate cukup jauh dari Hogsmeade saat menyadari portkey-nya tidak bekerja. _It sucks!_ Seharusnya dulu Draco membuatnya dengan serius. Sekarang dia agak menyesal karena dulu sering menyepelekan banyak hal.

Siapa yang mengira kalau benda itu akan sangat dibutuhkan sekarang?

Draco menghela nafas. Pasrah. Tidak ada gunanya menyesali hal itu sekarang.

 **xxxx**

Draco baru selesai menjelaskan tentang portkey ketika Elliot memandangnya seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Ia diam sejenak, merasa apapun yang ia katakan sekarang mungkin tidak akan didengar oleh Elliot.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Kepala anak itu menunduk dalam.

"A-aku..." Elliot, ketika mengingat apa yang hendak ia katakan, kembali menitikkan air mata. Ada perasaan yang mendorong Draco untuk memeluk anak itu namun ditahannya dorongan itu. Ia bukan Granger. Tidak mungkin seorang Malfoy dengan kebanggaan tinggi sepertinya memeluk orang sembarangan—biarpun itu untuk menghibur hati anak kecil. "K-kau pasti menganggapku cengeng sekarang! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi...tapi entah kenapa aku malah menangis duluan..."

Draco diam menutup mulut, tersenyum rapat—karena sebenarnya dari dulu ia sudah menganggap Elliot cengeng. "Tidak apa-apa. Tenangkan dirimu. Aku akan menunggu," balasnya penuh kesabaran. Entah kenapa air mata Elliot malah makin turun deras. Getaran di bahunya dan isakannya menjadi tidak terkontrol.

Draco menghela nafas, menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Ia merentangkan tangan dan mendekap remaja itu, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Keluarkan saja, Elliot. Jangan menahannya lagi."

Emosi yang tertahan itu tumpah bagai air bah.

Elliot di bahu Draco Malfoy meracau tak karuan. "Mama...hik! M-mama sebenarnya jatuh sakit karena aku! Akulah penyebabnya!"

( _'huh? Bukankah kata Hermione, ibu Elliot baru menikah lagi? Dia tidak bilang kalau ibunya sakit...')_

"Setelah Atropa dikuburkan, mama menjadi pendiam dan ti-tidak merespon apapun yang kukatakan...siapapun yang berbicara... Lalu...la-lalu..."

 _('Atropa?')_

Elliot menceritakan kejadian hari itu dengan terbata-bata, diselingi derai air mata dan rasa bersalah.

* * *

 _Apa yang sebenarnya tersembunyi di hati yang telah hancur berkeping-keping?_

 _Hermione Granger mungkin sudah jatuh terlalu dalam di dalam duka yang menghantarkan kehampaan dimana pun ia berada. Hatinya kosong dan dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Di dunia yang telah ditutupi kabut, Hermione tidak bisa lagi melihat apapun kecuali peti mati kedua anaknya._

 _Orphe dan Atropa yang tidak perah ia temui._

 _Dua-duanya menemui akhir yang..._

 _Hermione ingin membalas dendam._

 _Ingin menghancurkan Pelahap Maut._

 _Akan tetapi, lebih daripada itu_ _, lebih dari_ _semua keinginan yang dibakar oleh api amarah itu, Hermione mempertanyakan satu hal._

 _Draco!_

 _Kenapa kau diam saja, Draco! ?_

 _Draco, kau sudah berjanji padaku!_

 _Kau sudah berjanji padaku! !_

 _Draco Malfoy! !_

 _Iris hazel mengeras dan membeku dalam kemarahan dingin._

"— _ma...Mama..."_

 _Suara di balik kabut. Hermione mencengkeram sebelum suara itu pergi dan menghilang. Siapapun itu. Siapapun yang bisa menyaksikan kemurkaan Hermione Granger._ _Di wajahnya yang tirus dengan bola mata yang membulat besar._ _Tangan dengan jari-jari yang kurus menyampaikan emosi yang berdiam di dalam hati._

 _Reaksi yang untuk pertama kalinya_ _dari seorang ibu yang telah ditinggal mati oleh kedua anaknya_ _._

" _Seandainya saja...Seandainya saja waktu itu..." Giginya bergemeretak_ _keras_ _, kegeraman yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun,_ _Pupil hazel yang mengecil melotot._ _"Seandainya saja! !"_

 _Apakah ungkapan penyesalan yang hendak wanita itu katakan?_

 _Tidak ada yang tahu. Tiba-tiba saja suaranya tercekat dan wanita jatuh dari kursinya. Akibat dari pengabaian diri sendiri dan stress yang terpendam akhirnya memperlihatkan dampak._

" _Mama!"_

 _Elliot berusaha menahan jatuhnya. Memeluk tubuh sang ibu yang dengan lemas bersandar di badannya yang lebih kecil._

 _Saat itu, seluruh badannya gemetar. Tak ada warna darah di mukanya. Air muka Elliot menunjukkan ketakutan dan keterkejutan yang luar biasa._

 _Apakah pengandaian yang hendak mama katakan?_

 _Apakah itu... mungkin... "andaikan"..."seandainya" apa?_

 _Mama?_

 _Samar-samar Elliot tahu apa jawabannya. Di dalam hati yang belia dan penuh ketakutan ia bisa menebak pengandaian apa yang dipikirkan oleh ibunya. Karena, Elliot sendiripun senantiasa memikirkan pengandaian itu di dalam kesendiriannya._

 _Kemudian pembicaraan dengan Mr. Blouchard menegaskan dugaannya._

 _Yang dengan entengnya vampir itu berkata, "Pelahap Maut me_ _mburu_ _Squib dari keturunan Darah Murni. Elliot Granger, seandainya kau tidak terlahir Squib, tentunya kedua anak Malfoy itu_ _akan tetap_ _hidup sampai hari ini."_

* * *

"Karenaku... Mama dan papa bercerai, kakak-kakakku meninggal, sebenarnya semua itu karena kesalahanku!"

 _Aku_ _takut_ _. Mama sepertinya sangat marah. Apa dia menyesal?_

 _Menyesal karena sudah melahirkanku?_

Mulut Draco terbuka, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Elliot menatapnya dengan senyum pedih. "Kau tidak perlu menghiburku. Tidak perlu menyangkalnya. Itu memang benar. Hal itu memang benar."

Sulit bagi Elliot untuk mengakui betapa eksistensinya sendiri adalah suatu musibah yang membawa malapetaka terhadap berpisahnya ayah dan ibunya serta sampai meninggalnya kedua kakaknya. Selama ini, untuk menutup mata dari ketidakberdayaan itu, ia melimpahkan seluruh amarah dan kesalahan pada ayahnya. Pada Draco Malfoy yang tidak menginginkannya.

Tapi sekarang Elliot sudah tahu seperti apa Draco Malfoy yang sebenarnya. Dengan demikian, mudah baginya untuk mempercayai kehangatan di masa kecilnya bukanlah sebuah ilusi ataupun delusi. Semua itu nyata. Kasih sayang papa yang sesungguhnya.

Karenanya, Elliot bisa mengatakan segala rahasia yang tersimpan di dalam hatinya. Keluar tanpa bisa dicegah. Sama seperti air matanya. Kaki dan tangannya gemetar ketika mengungkapkan rencananya.

"Aku...seharusnya aku melenyapkanmu hari ini...atau besok..." Elliot menutup matanya erat-erat, mendekap koin di tangannya ke dada. "A-aku...sebenarnya sangat membencimu...dulu. Dulu kau, karena kau...aku...kakak-kakakku...mama juga..." Tidak berguna. Ia terisak dan tidak bisa mengucapkan kalimat dengan benar. Elliot tidak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berusaha menahan tangis.

 _Kumohon... Jangan marah padaku juga, papa..._

Mungkin samar-samar Draco mengerti apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Elliot ingin membunuhnya. Pernyataan itu sedikit membuat hatinya mendingin. Kebencian apa yang dimiliki Elliot terhadapnya? Lalu kenapa kesalahannya justru berhubungan dengan kakak dan ibu Elliot padahal Draco tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan mereka?

Draco tidak mengerti, tapi mungkin dia dulu memang melakukan kesalahan pada mereka. Entahlah. Draco tidak ingat. Tetapi, apapun itu, sebaiknya ia tidak memperpanjang pembicaraan ini dan segera membuat Elliot pergi ke tempat yang aman.

Di kala itu, salju turun perlahan dari langit berwarna hitam, menghujani sosok mereka berdua di kegelapan malam. Draco menaruh tangannya di puncak kepala remaja itu. Tidak berbicara sampai Elliot membuka mata dan menatapnya dengan iris hazel familiar yang berkaca-kaca. Draco memiringkan kepala dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Maafkan kesalahanku, ya."

Kesalahan apa?

Draco Malfoy di masa ini seharusnya tidak tahu apa-apa. Suara Elliot tercekat di tenggorokan dan ia lantas mengubur wajah di lengannya. Ia merapatkan giginya, mengatupkan mulut, takut jika isakannya keluar.

 _(Papa tidak salah apa-apa. Yang salah adalah aku. Elliot. Karena aku terlahir ke dunia ini.)_

"Elliot."

Remaja itu tidak mengangkat wajahnya, tapi dengan cepat mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Dengan suara yang tertahan di tenggorokan, air mata meleleh dari celah kelopak mata yang terpejam. Draco dimaafkan walaupun tidak diucapkan. Seulas senyum tipis terkembang di bibir Draco Malfoy, dengan lembut mengusap-ngusap kepala remaja itu.

"Terima kasih." Ia menyentuh bahunya, "kau harus pergi sekarang."

Elliot bergeming. Draco menghela nafas.

"Dengar, aku akan menahan mereka. Selama itu, kau bisa memanggil bantuan dan kembali untuk menolongku. Bagaimana?" tawarnya.

"Her...Hermione—"

"Ya," Draco menelan ludah. Memaksakkan senyum dan memendam keinginan. "Hermione. Weasley. Atau Potter. Siapa saja. Asalkan kau tidak sendirian." Siapapun itu yang lebih tahu dan akan dengan bijaksana membawamu pergi ke tempat yang aman.

 _Karena kau..._

Draco tersenyum di dalam hati.

 _...masih anak-anak._

Elliot menurunkan lengan dari matanya, menatap Draco dengan berani. "Aku akan kembali secepatnya. Kau harus bertahan."

"Aku akan menunggumu."

Elliot mengangguk, berbalik dan berlari. Draco memandang punggungnya. Hanya beberapa langkah, lalu remaja itu membalikkan badan ke arahnya. Mengulurkan satu tangannya. Semua jarinya terlipat, kecuali jari kelingking yang mengacung.

"Janji?"

Draco menahan tawa. Ia juga mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Tersenyum tajam. "Seorang Malfoy tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya."

Hanya saja, Draco, waktu itu kau tidak berjanji, 'kan?

Sosoknya lenyap di kejauhan setelah melemparkan senyum penuh kepercayaan pada pemuda berambut putih itu. Draco lalu mengangkat tatapannya ke langit.

Memandang kedalaman langit hitam dan butir-butiran salju berwarna putih.

"Hermione," bisiknya pada kegelapan yang menaungi. Entah kenapa, kedutan di bibirnya membuat wajahnya tampak sangat sedih. "Maafkan aku."

 _Tetapi setidaknya, Elliot selamat._

 **xxxx**

Ketika menyusuri salju setinggi lutut dalam beberapa langkah, Elliot tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia membalikkan badan, memandang Draco yang menatapnya heran.

"Draco Malfoy."

 _Papaku di masa depan nanti..._

Elliot tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Terima kasih!"

Draco terpana untuk beberapa detik. Entah kenapa sekilas ia teringat wajah Hermione saat melihat senyum Elliot. Betapa tulus dan polosnya senyuman itu hingga Draco menyesal karena dulu pernah bersikap tidak menyenangkan padanya.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Cepat pergi sana," balasnya, setengah mengusir. Elliot tidak terlihat tersinggung. Ia justru mengangguk dengan ekspresi penuh tekad.

"Aku akan kembali dengan pertolongan."

 **xxxx**

"Kau..." Beberapa orang yang menyembunyikan wajah di balik bayangan tudung jubbah bergumam dan berbisik. Seseorang dengan mata merah dingin yang menyala bersuara. Sepertinya dialah yang memegang kuasa di antara orang-orang yang berjubah hitam ini. "Anak dari Lucius Malfoy, bukan?"

Seseorang di antara mereka membenarkan, "Hm, Draco Malfoy."

"Aku memang Draco Malfoy," balas Draco. Ekspresinya datar dan tidak tertarik.

"Sendirian di tempat seperti ini, apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"

Draco mengangkat satu alisnya, tanpa suara balik mempertanyakan hak orang tersebut untuk bertanya demikian padanya. Tanggapan itu cukup untuk menimbulkan keheningan kaku di antara Draco dan para orang-orang berjubah.

Seseorang yang paling tinggi di antara mereka buru-buru menjelaskan, "Sebentar lagi seperti akan badai. Kami hanya ingin memastikan urusan anda tidak akan memakan waktu lama. Akan sangat disayangkan jika anda terjebak badai nantinya."

Draco merendahkan tatapannya. Senyum paling tipis terkulum di bibirnya. Terkesan misterius dan arogan di saat yang bersamaan. Ia meluruskan jas hitamnya dan dengan santai menyakukan kedua tangannya. "Aku sedang mencari bahan untuk tugas Ramuan. Dan, terima kasih atas informasinya, tapi kurasa mataku masih cukup bagus untuk melihat cuaca saat ini."

Jawaban yang bisa diterima. Tidak akan ada kecurigaan. Walaupun sarkasme di akhirnya membuat orang jengkel.

"Benarkah?"

Sampai seseorang yang paling pendek di antara para jubah hitam (namun masih lebih tinggi dari Draco) bersuara. Draco menggulirkan tatapan datarnya pada si mata merah. Sang ketua.

Ia merentangkan tangannya pada kondisi salju di sekitar kaki Draco. Draco Malfoy menahan diri dari reaksi berlebihan. Sorot matanya tidak berubah. Ekspresinya tidak goyah. Si mata merah melanjutkan, "Apakah anda sangat kesulitan hingga berputar-putar? Oh, tidak. Sepertinya saya salah paham. Satu pasang jejak sepatu ini bukan milik anda. Seseorang tadi bersama anda. Teman anda, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

Hening. Ada tantangan sunyi yang di antara dua orang yang saling bertatapan tersebut.

"Ini cukup merepotkan, tapi—" Si mata merah menyinggungkan senyum tipis. "—Mr. Malfoy, kami punya keperluan dengan anak laki-laki yang bersama anda tadi."

Serangan langsung. Si mata merah jelas tidak punya niat untuk basa-basi.

Draco merenggangkan tangan di dalam saku jasnya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, ia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali meladeninya. "Sayang sekali, dia anak yang pemalu. Kurasa sekarang dia sedang gemetar di bawah selimutnya di Hogwarts. Dan aku tidak pernah bilang kalau dia laki-laki."

"Anda tidak perlu mengelak. Sebenarnya kami menemukan dua barang bagus."

Sebuah sarung tangan dan jam dilemparkan di dekat kakinya. Draco tidak menggulirkan mata untuk melihatnya. Tatapannya tetap pada orang-orang berjubah hitam, sementara ekspresi wajahnya tidak goyah.

"Kami tahu seseorang melindunginya, tapi kami tidak menyangka bahwa seorang penyihir Darah Murni yang melakukannya."

Hening. Draco tidak memberikan pembenaran ataupun penyangkalan.

Entah kenapa, aura di sekitar Pelahap Maut berubah tegang. Tidak ada lengkungan di garis bibir mereka. Ekspresi datar yang samar di dalam bayangan. Si ketua merendahkan kelopak matanya. Sorot matanya lembut dan bersahabat, tidak sama seperti perkataannya. "Kurasa Lucius Malfoy adalah ayah yang baik, yang pastinya senantiasa menyuruh putra tunggalnya untuk tidak melakukan kebodohan. Mr. Malfoy, anda sendiri pasti paham apa yang seharusnya anda lakukan. Tolong jangan menghalangi kami."

Peringatan.

Draco menanggapinya dengan tongkat sihir yang ia keluarkan dari saku jasnya.

Sepasang permata merah awalnya melebar, terkejut. Kemudian menyipit ketika senyuman si pemilik melebar.

"Sayang sekali, ya, Mr. Malfoy." Jubah tersingkap ketika para bawahan di sampingnya memperlihatkan tongkat sihir mereka juga. Tom Riddle menyeringai, "Sekali lagi kami harus kehilangan satu penyihir Darah Murni."

Draco, biarpun tahu bahwa tidak ada jalan untuk meloloskan diri, menyunggingkan senyum menantang. Memasang tameng keberanian.

"Tapi biarlah. Karena sepertinya kau tipe yang akan membawa masalah di kemudian hari." Si mata merah tersenyum. "Ya. Inilah tugas kami; Pelahap Maut."

 **xxxx**

Elliot berlari sekuat tenaga walaupun kakinya beberapa kali terbenam ke dalam salju yang menimbun jalanan Hogsmeade. Toko-toko tertutup dan lampu menyala, samar-samar terlihat di antara salju yang turun deras. Tidak ada orang yang terlihat di jalan. Elliot berteriak namun suaranya sepertinya tak didengar oleh siapapun.

"Tolong! Siapa saja!"

Sebenarnya dia di Hogsmeade bagian mana? Elliot yang baru kali ini menginjak Hogsmeade sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Memikirkan keadaan papanya yang sendirian dan penuh bahaya membuatnya cemas dan ketakutan. Tanpa bisa ditahan, air mata tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia mendekat ke sebuah pondok yang sepertinya ramai dan hangat. Tangannya hendak memukul pintu ketika—

"Tol—"

"Anak di bawah umur dilarang masuk!"

"Hyaaa!"

Elliot mengambil langkah seribu. Sekarang air matanya benar-benar mengalir. Ia menyekanya dengan tangan gemetar. Hiasan mengerikan yang tiba-tiba bicara di pintu pondok sebelumnya sudah membuat mentalnya terguncang. Elliot mengedarkan matanya.

Tempat yang asing.

Dunia yang berbeda.

Elliot yang selalu menghabiskan hari-harinya di rumah kecil hangat bersama mamanya kini berada di suatu tempat yang asing sendirian.

Bibirnya bergetar. "Ma...mama..."

Di suatu masa ketika ia menggenggam tangan mama di tengah-tengah belantara salju. Mama memintanya untuk bersabar, padahal Elliot sangat kecapaian. Pelarian itu terjadi dengan orang-orang berjubah yang mengejar mereka.

"Mama..."

Papa sekarang sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa!

Plak!

Elliot menampar dirinya sendiri, lalu menyeka air matanya. Ini bukan saatnya untuk bersikap cengeng!

"Tunggu aku..."

Elliot mengepalkan tangannya, tertatih-tatih berusaha menembus timbunan salju di kakinya.

"Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu, papa!"

Tapi...

Elliot melihat ke bawah.

Kenapa kakinya mulai terasa dingin?

 **xxxx**

Hermione berpikir tidak ada gunanya menghabiskan waktu memikirkan hal-hal yang belum jelas. Jika memang ingin tahu kebenarannya, dia tinggal tanya saja dan tidak perlu menebak-nebak. 1 jam sudah berlalu semenjak ia berkumpul dengan Harry dan Ron, mendiskusikan informasi yang mereka dapat dan menyusun rencana untuk mencari kemana lagi. Hermione, sebelum mereka bertiga kembali berpencar, memberitahu mereka bahwa ia memutuskan untuk mencari di sekitar tempat yang agak lebih jauh—dimana pemukiman mulai agak renggang dan jarang.

Di sanalah ia melihatnya.

Jaket panjang itu... Hermione mengenalinya. Itu jaket yang dikenakan Elliot!

Dan benar saja. Saat mendekat, anak itu ternyata adalah Elliot, yang berdiri di kedua lututnya. Ia tampak bingung dan berusaha merangkak dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya. Elliot menatapnya, terkejut dan membelalak dengan air mata meleleh di kedua pipinya.

Lalu anak itu berteriak, "Mama!"

Karena jauh dari Hermione, keampuhan mantra penghangat menjadi hilang. Lalu Draco mendaraskan kembali mantra penghangat di tubuh Elliot, tapi sekarang rasa hangatnya sudah menghilang juga. Dari tadi Elliot sebenarnya sangat kedinginan, namun setelah melihat mama, rasanya dinginnya langsung tak terasa lagi. Dia lega bisa bertemu Hermione.

"Maafkan aku, mama. Papa melindungiku! Kita harus menolongnya! Mama... awalnya aku ingin balas dendam, tapi sekarang aku sudah mengerti semuanya! Aku bisa melihat perasaan papa yang sesungguhnya. Mama..." Elliot tersenyum lebar penuh derai air mata, "aku sangat—"

Salju turun dan pandangan matanya kabur oleh air mata.

Hermione mengulurkan tangan, namun tak bisa menggapai remaja itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elliot...

Yang tersisa darinya di hari itu...

hanyalah butir-butir cahaya yang diterbangkan angin.

Dan sepatah kata yang tak sempat terucap.

 **_tamat _**

Alhamdulillah,, selesai sudah,,,

Dengan demikian, fic ini telah melengkapi 3 fic time-travel anak-anak Malfoy yang sebelumnya.

 **The Child who Vanish along with the Past -** Orpheus Alexandre Malfoy

 **Atropa Malfoy : The Disappearance of Magic** Atropa Fumaria Hortensia Malfoy

 **a fading kitten** Elliot Efreseus Malfoy

 **UNBORN** Scorpius Draco Malfoy

yosh! Terima kasih sudah nge-follow fic ini biarpun update nya kayak karet, fleksibel and nggak menentu hehehe

author : lu baca nggak chap terakhir? Adik lu hampir diculik sama om-om vampir

Atropa : menakjubkan! Akhirnya si brengsek itu memperlihatkan wujud aslinya. Akan kukuliti dia lalu xxx xxx dan akan ku xxx seluruh xxxx

Orphe *banting meja : Sudah kuduga! Ekspresinya selalu aneh tiap bertemu kami! Dia pasti punya penyakit gila! Aku akan melaporkan ini pada papa dan kita lihat saja bagaimana vampir itu akan berusaha kabur dari serangan auror!

Mr. Blouchard : :"( Sedihnya...padahal aku tidak punya niat jahat...

 **ficfact:** Antonio Blouchard bersikap vulgar pada Elliot karena, well, Elliot tidak punya pertahanan di belakangnya, yakni Orphe dan Atropa. Hermione koma. dan Antonio yakin kalau Draco tidak akan tahu adanya kontak rahasia antara Mr. Blouchard dan Atropa (dan Elliot).

Yossshh!

Thanks for reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOGUE**

Hermione Granger terduduk diam di situ dengan tangan yang masih setengah terjulur ke depan. Butir-butir cahaya yang hendak ia gapai telah meredup dan lenyap tanpa sisa. Air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya yang dingin. Bibirnya bergetar namun tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan.

Waktu itu angin berhembus dan menyapu rambutnya ke belakang.

Kedua matanya mengerjap.

"Huh?"

Jari-jemarinya meraba pipi yang basah.

Hermione kembali mengerjapkan mata. Mengernyitkan alis, ia bertanya,

"Kenapa aku menangis?"

Di malam itu telinga Hermione Granger menangkap banyak kabar-kabar yang tidak mengenakkan hati. Sangat menggelisahkan.

Kata Pansy Parkinson, Draco belum kembali ke Hogwarts padahal dia pulang lebih dulu daripada mereka.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang.

Tidak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaannya.

Di suatu tempat yang jauh, dimana angin berhembus menuju selatan. Membawa suhu dingin yang menusuk bersamanya. Pohon-pohon tak berdaun yang menjulang tinggi. Kesunyian yang menjalar di setiap jengkal tanah. Tubuh seseorang terkubur di bawah selimut berwarna putih. Membeku dan tanpa nafas. Suatu saat nanti akan ditemukan dan disambut dengan histeris dan air mata.

Draco Malfoy di akhir hidupnya meminta maaf karena harus meninggalkan Lucius dan Narcissa. Menyesal karena harus meninggalkan Hermione tanpa...tanpa sempat membuatnya bahagia. Dan di dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam, ia berharap agar Elliot Nightingale berbaikan dengan ayahnya dan menemukan kebahagiaan.

Karena Draco Malfoy bisa melihat betapa Elliot Nightingale sebenarnya sangat menyayangi ayahnya. Sangat mengharapkan kasih sayangnya juga.

 _Sadarlah, hei ayah Elliot!_

 _Atau aku akan menghantuimu dan membuat hidupmu sengsara!_

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 _ **xxxx**_

 _Di suatu hari yang telah menjadi bagian_ _dari_ _pilar ingatan. Di masa yang telah ditinggalkan oleh seorang anak berumur 13 tahun. Di rumah kecil itu banyak tertinggal kenangan akan dirinya._

 _Di halaman yang penuhi daun-daun orange yang berjatuhan, seorang anak laki-laki pernah berlari dan tertawa. Tas sekolahnya diletakkan begitu saja di lantai kayu teras._

" _ **Ombre! Ombre! Ayo, main denganku!"**_

 _Di ruang tamu kecil yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang keluarga, anak laki-laki itu duduk di lantai sambil mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya di meja. Mamanya duduk di sofa dan memperhatikan. Lalu anak itu menelengkan kepala pada mamanya. Tersenyum ceria._

" _ **Mama, aku akan rajin belajar supaya bisa sukses. Kalau aku sukses nanti, mama tidak perlu bekerja lagi. Mama bisa hidup enak di rumah besar yang nanti akan kubangun untuk mama."**_

 _Di depan pintu yang terbuka, kaki anak itu berlari dan memeluk pinggang kakak laki-lakinya yang datang berkunjung._

" _ **Orphe! Akhirnya kau datang!"**_

 _Di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, ia menggenggam tangan kakak perempuannya yang diam-diam datang menjemputnya._

" _ **Ini sekolahku, Atropa! Kau lihat pohon itu? Aku sudah bisa memanjatnya sekarang!"**_

 _Di rumah kayu yang dikelilingi pepohonan, di suatu tempat yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk keramaian kota, kedatangan seorang anak laki-laki selalu ditunggu dengan sabar dan penuh harap._

 _Hingga kemudian dunia pun berubah._

 _Keceriaan, senyuman, tawa, tangisan, dan memori tentangnya telah lenyap._

 _Menjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah ada._

 **xxxx**

" _ **My smiling, my laughing Elly,**_

 _ **kami semua mencintaimu."**_

 _Papanya,_

 _Draco Malfoy,_

 _memejamkan mata dan mengecup puncak kepalanya,_

 _balita yang ia dekap erat dengan penuh kasih sayang._

 _Satu-satunya yang mewarisi rupa mamanya._

 _Putranya tersayang,_

 _Elliot Efreseus Malfoy._

 **xxxx**

" _ **Mama, aku sangat—"**_

— _senang!_


End file.
